


Riding the Bull

by Philliwolf5



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Romance, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philliwolf5/pseuds/Philliwolf5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a series of smutty/fluffy oneshots based on the adventures of my F!Inquisitor, Garesh Adaar, and HER private adventures with The Iron Bull. Some are NSFW. Threesome in chapter 6.  You've been warned!</p><p>1/16/15: light revisions</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Age or the characters, nor do I receive compensation for this work.  Characters, lore, etc. belong to Bioware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. War Room Antics

 

Adaar considered the map as her council left the war room. She had dismissed them after their discussion on the best plan of attack to take on Corypheus.

They would soon have to head to the Arbor Wilds. It was important that everyone got some rest. But something bothered her about the area, so she stayed behind to figure it out.

When she heard the door open, she sighed. _That workaholic._ "Cullen," she began. "You really do need to rest." She stopped when she saw who had entered.

The Iron Bull shut the door quietly behind him, and Garesh smiled. "Bull," she sighed happily. "You're back."

She had sent Bull on an assignment with Scout Harding's group, since they were heading through an area that was refuted to have possible Tal-Vashoth present. She had been sure that having him accompany them would help ease things.

He had balked a little at the mission, having not quite gotten used to being considered Vashoth after his loss of favor with the Qunari and subsequent dismissal from the Ben-Hassrath. But in the end, he had done as she asked on the condition that she await his return to venture forth again.

It had been 10 days. Any longer and she would have started to worry.

"How did everything go?" she asked him, but silence was her only answer. He just stood there, staring. "Bull..?"

He said nothing, just approached her directly, his steps purposeful. When he reached her, his arms wrapped her like iron bands, and her gasp was cut off by his mouth. He kissed her senseless, his tongue tasting the recesses of her mouth without care.

Her arms drifted to his broad shoulders on their own, and when he finally let her breathe, it took a moment for Garesh's mind to put together coherent thoughts, let alone words.

"So…I'm guessing you missed me?" she asked breathlessly.

She felt one of his hands drift to her rear, pulling her close against him, where she could feel just how _excited_ he was. "Does this answer your question, _Kadan_?" he asked, his voice a little deeper and growlier than usual.

She nodded, noting how his breathing had increased, how his eye shown. He was eager, urgent for her as someone starving, and she found herself responding in kind. Judging by his fervor, he'd obviously abstained while away, to her great relief.

Maybe she truly was where his heart lay.

Before she could say anything, he posed another question. "Your quarters or mine?" He butted his head against her, giving her a peck on the lips before moving his mouth to her neck.

"Bull," she said, finding it hard to think with his mouth doing such lascivious things to her skin. "I haven't finished looking at these maps. We have to leave tomorrow…"

"You'd best tell me soon," she felt him grunt against her. "Or I _will_ fuck you, now…right here." When she scoffed a little, he pulled back to look in her face, and eyebrow raised. "Tell me I won't."

She knew he wouldn't have said it if he hadn't mean it. Bull was like that; he backed up his words with action. In so knowing this, she felt a surge of excitement for what would undoubtedly come.

"You won't," she whispered brokenly, gasping when he pulled her forward, wheeled her around, and bent her over the war table, maps and other articles being shuffled about.

She had just enough time to remind herself to fix things before her war council reconvened before her pants were roughly pulled down, exposing her. Bull's fingers were there instantly after, sinking deeply.

All Garesh could do was moan as his digits sank into her over and over, drawing out her moisture. He grabbed one of her horns, holding her head still as he leaned forward, his mouth by her ear.

He hummed low in his throat, pleased that she was already ready for him. Ever since their first time, since she had found him waiting for her in her quarters as though he belonged there, his very presence had the ability to quicken her body.

Finally, she felt the fingers leave her, only to be replaced with something thicker, harder. She felt his rough tongue against the side of her throat, sliding up to her ear as his member pressed against her.

" _Meravas_ ," he whispered harshly, surging his hips forward and drawing a ragged moan from her as he entered her completely.

Garesh grunted, trying to be quiet enough not to alarm anyone, just in case there was anyone lurking in the corridor outside the war room. Josie's office was far enough away, but who knew?

As many times as they'd been together, it was almost a little painful, fucking the Bull. At least, it was at first. She found that she quite reveled in the brief, exquisite agony she always felt.

She remembered how he had commented on how nice it was to have a fellow Qunari, someone able to take his size and ferocity in bed. He didn't have to hold back for fear he'd hurt her.

His roughness always aroused her, making their lovemaking somewhat of a competition at times.

And now was no different. As she got more comfortable, she tightened her muscles on him, and he hissed under his breath. "Shit, _Kadan_ ," she heard him growl, his hips smacking her ass as he increased the strength and speed of his thrusts. "I missed this, missed _you_."

She had to admit, as she laid her face down, hands grasping the edge of the shaking table, she had too.

He reached different areas, deeper areas, in this position, and soon enough she was crying out as her climax approached.

She felt her body tighten around her lover, and he leaned forward, grasping a breast, further stimulating her. When he found a nipple and pinched, he put her over the precipice, and she threw her head back, her keening cries suffusing the room.

Bull was still, letting her finish. When she came back to herself, he pulled away, and adjusted his clothing. Her breathing was still a bit heavy as she tried to pull her pants back on with fumbling fingers. It took a lot longer than usual, but she finally succeeded.

When she turned around, she noticed he was still earnest, still tense, still unsatisfied. "Bull," she began, frowning. "Did you not..?"

"Come?" he finished for her with a smirk. "Not yet. But I will. Believe me, I will." He approached her again, stopping just in front of her to lean down and kiss her. She leaned against the table.

"Now, I'll ask you again," Bull purred against her mouth. "Your quarters, or mine?"

Garesh was limp against him, her limbs useless. Finally she sighed. "Mine."

Without delay, Bull threw her over his shoulder and walked to the door with his prize. Her eyes alighted on the table for a moment, and before the door cut off her view, she wondered how she'd explain the disarray to her war council.

For the few people who actually saw The Iron Bull exiting the war room, carrying the Inquisitor over his shoulder like a sack, their minds were left to wonder, though none said a word.

Most would shrug their shoulders and go on about their business, thinking it some Qunari thing.

For one dwarf however, the scene was just too good to pass up. Needless to say, his pen hand got quite the work out that day, capturing all the sordid details of the Bull and the Inquisitor.

* * *

**Later…**

Garesh rolled over, trying to get her breathing back to normal. Bull did the same, snaking an arm under her to pull her close to his side.

He definitely hadn't lied to her. He had indeed come, many, many times in fact. It was a wonder they weren't unconscious.

Bull was beyond pleased. This was the life, alone with Adaar. The sex was amazing, but so was everything else. Even having been expelled from his precious Qun, he felt like it was all worth it, as long as she was by his side.

She played with his nipples, a sexy smile on her face. He tipped her face up so he could look at her. Her lips were swollen, his love bites spotting the normally smooth, even skin of her neck in several areas.

She'd be a bit displeased with that, he knew. But it was easier to say you're sorry, even when you didn't mean it, than to ask permission. In any case, he didn't want to be away from her for that long a time ever again.

He hadn't even gone to his quarters when he'd returned, just passed his weapon to Krem and made a beeline to his goal. He had cared for nothing, save finding _her_.

She was all he needed, all he wanted in this world. He'd looked all over like a man crazy from thirst searching for his water. When he'd finally come to the war room, had opened the door to see that luscious ass bent over the table, his arousal had been instant.

"So," Garesh said, her husky voice bringing him back to the now. "Want to tell me about your mission?"

"Later, _Kadan_ ," said the Bull, pulling her under him again. "I have much more interesting things I'd like to do with my mouth."

It would be a very long while before the Inquisition actually saw its Inquisitor.

* * *

**Kadan = Literally, "Where the heart lies." All-purpose word for a "person one cares about."**

**Meravas = "So shall it be" in Qunlat**


	2. The Jealous Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaar finds out that Bull has a jealous side, and things get even more intense as our Qun couple attempt to one up each other, per usual. NSFW!

The game of Wicked Grace was in full swing, and Cullen was increasingly stressed. How was it possible that only  _he_  was losing so badly? Someone, maybe _every_ one,  _had_  to be cheating!

He was down to his smallclothes, and no other person had stripped a single article of clothing, save for Varric, who had lost only his necklace. That had earned him hoots and hollers from the female onlookers, who now had an unimpeded view of his legendary chest hair.

Hardly any penalty compared to the commander's state of undress.

Finally, and to his great chagrin, Cullen lost his last hand, bearing the humiliation of having to pull down his smalls and present them as a prize for the victor, that positively  _odd_  elf, Sera.

She made an uproariously triumphant noise, said something that sounded like, "Fuck, yeah!" then grabbed everything her slender arms could carry and flounced her way to the stairs, presumably heading back to her lair above the tavern.

Everyone else tarried, waiting with anticipation for the former Knight Commander to rise. Cullen gave them all narrow-eyed looks, and the group finally got the hint, pretending to pay attention to other things, many of them taking their leave.

Cullen finally took the opportunity to dart stage right, flashing everyone he encountered as he hurried back to his quarters with what little dignity he had left.

Garesh Adaar, Inquisitor and fabled Herald of Andraste, had watched the whole time, having been beneath Cullen's notice as he'd intimidated the others into looking elsewhere.

This had been a rare opportunity to see the handsome commander in his birthday suit, and no one was interfering, not even Cullen himself.

When he'd gotten up at last, she had perused the goods appreciatively. He wasn't as gifted as a certain  _other_  male she was well-acquainted with, but he'd be able to give one of these petite humans a nice evening, or maybe even an elf for that matter.

 _Speaking of which…_  The Inquisitor scanned the tavern, searching for her fellow Qunari and lover. She was feeling a bit randy, and was hoping he would accompany her up to her quarters for some private time.

They were headed to the Western Approach in the morning, something she hadn't been excited over, so she was looking for a little comfort to help encourage her along.

But he was nowhere to be seen. That was odd. Where had he gone off to so quickly? He wasn't at his usual spot or with Krem and the rest of the Chargers.

After backtracking one last time, she finally left the tavern with a disappointed yawn. Well, maybe she'd catch him tomorrow before they departed. He'd definitely have some explaining to do.

She knew one thing. He'd  _better_  not be dallying with the kitchen girls again, not when they were together now.

The Bull and the Inquisitor had been seeing each other for a while now, ever since she'd informed him that she wanted more than just a tumble here and there.

Her feelings for him had quickly grown, and per Qunari custom, Adaar had even had the necklaces forged from the tooth of the high dragon she'd slain on the Storm Coast.

It had been a glorious fight, but in the end, the Vinsomer had fallen, and she'd eagerly gathered it's teeth to add to the required materials.

She'd spared no detail, adhering exactly to Bull's descriptions.

He hadn't been with her that day, since she had wanted to keep the necklace a secret until she made a definite decision as to whether or not to present it to him. It all still remained to be seen.

She mulled it over in her mind as she made her way through the main hall and up the long staircase leading to her room.

Back in her quarters, Garesh went to the door of her balcony, opening the door and taking a breath of the crisp mountain air. The peaceful scenery was truly breathtaking.

The Frostbacks were cast in the moon's ghostly light, very beautiful. It almost made her feel better about her lack of a bedmate tonight.

"What a view," she sighed in appreciation, closing her eyes.

"And what view would that be?" a voice growled lowly from off to her left. "Is it the scenery…or the commander's  _ass_?"

She turned toward the sound of Bull's voice, and saw that he was standing near the closed door to her other balcony, the one with the view of the courtyard below, watching her.

Well, that explained why she hadn't found him in the tavern.

Closing the doors, she sauntered over, pushing herself up against him seductively. "Wanted to get here before me?" she murmured as she kissed a pointy ear. "My only question is, why are your clothes still on?"

She reached down to caress his groin, but was stunned when she felt him grip her wrist, pulling her wandering hand away. She looked up at his frowning face. "What's wrong?"

Bull put her away from him and turned back toward the balcony, looking through the glass doors to examine the night sky. "Did you like what you saw tonight, Inquisitor?"

"What are you talking about, Bull?" Adaar was genuinely confused.

"The commander," he mumbled impatiently. "Do you have feelings for him?" He turned to look at her, brow furrowed.

Her face registered puzzlement while she thought for a moment before her eyebrows rose near to her hairline.  _Oh,_ that's _the problem._

"Bull," she said with a smirk. "Are you actually  _jealous_?"

He snorted, straightening himself out to his full height. "Why would I be jealous? I'm stronger, fiercer, and shitloads finer than that  _Bas_." He looked down his nose at her. "I just never took you for an admirer of humans."

She was slightly amused. True, she'd never lain with a human before. All her lovers had been Kossith, or Qunari, or…whatever. Most had been Tal-Vashoth, like her.

Still, it was funny coming from him. Funny…until he scornfully added, "Perhaps you've been a Tal-Vashoth too long to know what  _true_  strength is."

 _What the hell?!_  His tone, the way it was full of censure and disgust, and especially since it was massively hypocritical, irked Garesh.

"You really are one to talk," she sneered. "All I did was look, whereas you, you've bedded nearly  _all_  of the serving girls! Last time I checked, all of  _them_  were human!"

Bull shrugged. "I had needs," he said matter-of-factly, as though she were dim. "They served their purpose, nothing more. There are no Tamassrans in Thedas, in case you hadn't noticed."

His face was blank, lacking in any guilt whatsoever as he continued. "I mean, what did you expect me to do? Abstain?" He huffed. "I let them satisfy their curiosity while I achieved much-needed release. It was a win-win situation."

"But  _I_  was there," she said, getting increasingly angry. "I was at Haven, but you didn't notice, did you? You hardly gave me the time of day or responded to my attempts to speak with you. But you eagerly gave your attentions to the  _human_ s with no problem."

She scowled, remembering being back at Haven and overhearing the women outside the chantry talking about The Iron Bull's sexual prowess. She had wanted to run her blade through them both.

How dare they garner his attention, when she, the Inquisitor  _and_  a Qunari, could not?

Adaar remembered the nights she had lain awake, longing for him to look at her, to really  _look_ , and to stop calling her  _Boss_!

But for some reason, she had been beneath his notice until after they had arrived at Skyhold. Even then it had taken too long for her taste, during which time he had continued to take different girls,  _human_  girls, to his bed.

She was silent a moment, thinking as her jealousy swelled even now. Maybe she should show him how it felt.

"Who knows?" she finally mused with a shrug as she went to sit on her bed. "Maybe the commander is available." She ran a hand along the comforter. "I think I saw him admiring my horns, and he would certainly appreciate me more."

She knew the commander only saw her in a professional sense, but it was obvious The Iron Bull didn't know the same, judging by his angry intake of breath.

When she looked at him again, he was advancing on her, his good eye narrowed. She kept her defiant smile in place as he came to tower over her.

"Humans always admire the horns," he growled. "That's nothing special." His mouth turned upward slightly. "They also like to grab onto them during…moments of excitement."

He was baiting her, she knew it. So she fired back. "I imagine they do. I also imagine Cullen grabbing mine as I..." She stopped for a moment to make eye contact and lick her lips suggestively. "I suppose you can guess what I mean."

It was easy to assume that the Bull wasn't bothered, and had she been anyone else he'd have fooled her. But she knew what to look for.

There was a quirk at the corner of his down-turned mouth that hadn't been there before and a slight flair to his nostrils. His teeth were also clenched. She'd gotten to him.

The Inquisitor decided to twist the knife.

Rising and walking past him, she went to the stairs, heading back the way she'd come. "I think I'll go and pay the good commander a visit," she purred as she walked. "He's already naked after all, and now is as good a time as any to test his 'grip.'"

She made it only a few more steps before her arm was seized. She was yanked back and turned, and suddenly both her arms were in Bull's firm grasp, his face inches from hers.

"You go ahead and test that  _grip_  of his, if you dare," Bull said, holding her arms in a grip that would have probably bruised if she were human. "But the moment he touches you, Inquisitor, I will kill him. Believe  _that_."

He thrust her away from him, and she watched him turn his back on her.

Adaar was taken aback by the fierce shine in his eyes and the conviction in his voice. She had felt a slight tremor in his hands where they'd held her. Bull was serious.

She really hadn't expected him to become so upset, what with his nonchalance in their relationship. Perhaps he felt more than he was letting on.

"Bull," she said, softening her tone. "I was only joking."

She approached him from behind, running her hands up his bare back and setting them on his tense shoulders. They were rising and falling steadily, but a little faster than usual. "Calm down, alright?"

When he gave no response, she sighed. "You know that I want no one but you, dumbass. I mean, I tower over just about everyone here, and I don't like looking down on my men. You're the only one who makes sense."

His horns tilted a touch as he turned his head slightly away her. Obviously the jokes weren't helping. "I've always wanted  _you_ , Bull." She moved in, molding herself against his back. "Only you."

"Then you shouldn't joke like that," he grunted, turning around to face her. "You could get someone seriously hurt."

He attempted to stay angry, but she could tell that her words had pleased him. His jaw was a little more relaxed now, his shoulders not so rigidly set. But then he pissed it all away.

"I think you owe me an apology."

Garesh was instantly angry again. "Why do I owe  _you_  an apology? You're the one who chose to misunderstand things without asking me. If anything,  _you_  should say sorry to  _me_!"

She poked him in his chest. "You sleep with me, but give me no encouragement to think that anything will progress between us. When all is said and done, I have no real reason to be loyal to you."

Bull wrapped a large hand around hers before she could retract her hand. He applied pressure until her fingers opened, and her palm was flat against his chest where she could feel the eager beating of his heart.

His eyebrows were raised in question. "Are you going to apologize, Inquisitor?"

Her mouth twisted into a sneer. He had ignored her question completely. And now he still insisted on an apology?

Challenge accepted.

She stood tall, raising her chin defiantly, her height coming nearly to his neck. "Never," she said, holding his one good eye with hers.

She saw the excitement enter her lover's eyes. "Have it your way," he ground out, pulling her into him and walking her toward the bed, his mouth quickly finding hers.

Despite her anger, Garesh could not help the thrill of exhilaration that ran through her nerves as she tasted the flavor of ale on his tongue.

* * *

She would  _not_  moan.

Garesh  _swore_  she would not moan. It was difficult, but she would not give him the satisfaction. She steeled herself, clenching her teeth as yet another ripple of pleasure gripped her.  _Dammit!_  This was going to be hard.

She opened her eyes slightly, squinting downward.

 _He_  was there, her legs lightly bent over his horns, his face buried between her thighs. He'd been there for a while now, and as her body started to ebb and flow around the motion of Bull's mouth, his tongue and lips, she struggled not to give him gratification.

And quite the struggle it was.

But she would win this battle. Even though he'd tied her wrists to the post of her luxurious Orlesian bed, giving her a distinct disadvantage, she'd win.

He'd get very little response from her, and certainly not a damned apology.

When her breath hitched involuntarily, she felt her tormentor chuckle against her swollen sex. "Gonna apologize?" he asked her lifting his face a bit and licking his lips, his face slick. "Hmm..?" He quirked a brow at her.

When she failed to answer, turning her face to avert his smug stare, he set back to work. His hot tongue began laving her with firm, sure strokes, and he used long fingers to gently spread her apart.

His mouth quickly found the engorged flesh crowning her orifice, his lips closing around it, suckling mercilessly. Exquisite pleasure lit her nerve endings, sending a jolt to her brain.

Garesh hissed despite herself, and slowly her mind began to shift from her resistance to the ever-increasing, numbing pleasure building in her loins. Her eyes closed once again as her head tilted back against her pillow in defeat.

He was very good. He always had been, and she had known this wouldn't be easy. She had not anticipated just how uneasy it would be. Usually, she wasn't trying to resist him.

It wasn't long before she realized it was futile. He would get her to climax sooner or later, sooner if she was honest. That was fine. He would win this battle, but he still would get no apology.

On that at least, she would hold firm.

As she prepared to let Bull take her to completion, her thighs began to tremble, her breath becoming uneven. She felt it fanning out, the onset of an orgasm, easing from her pelvis to the pit of her stomach and beyond.

Bull felt it when Garesh surrendered. Her hips relaxed, and he didn't have to hold her quite so securely. He knew her, knew her body and what brought her the most pleasure. Now, to spring the trap…

He swirled his tongue just that much faster, paying close attention to the signs. He was going to win this fight. When he added his fingers, he knew it wouldn't be long.

Her eyes, half-lidded, began to mist over, her hands clenching in their bindings. It was all too familiar. Soon, she'd be rising, soaring ever higher, exploding then falling back to Earth in intense wave after wave.

She felt it…ah! She was close. So close…her much-needed release…it was coming…YES. She rose higher and higher, almost to the edge of the peak, ready to topple…and then…nothing.

It stopped, all of it…abruptly and without warning. The wonderful sensations, the anticipation and build up of pressure, everything came to a halt. Her orgasm was lost, slipping through clawing fingers, and she felt her legs fall from her lover's horns as he rose from her.

Garesh gazed owlishly up at Bull, her expression incredulous. He was actually sitting back on his haunches, that same  _damned_  smug expression on his face.

"What the  _fuck_  is wrong with you, Bull?!" the Inquisitor screamed, angry and frustrated, fighting to free her wrists.

He pretended to straighten his voice nonchalantly. "I'm still waiting for my apology, Inquisitor," he said calmly.

She was stunned speechless. He had denied her the finest pleasure…for  _that_?! "Well you won't get one!"

"Is that right?" her lover scoffed. "We'll see." He moved forward, quickly easing himself between her thighs before she could close them, her legs round his thickly-muscled torso. Garesh felt Bull's excitement at the situation for herself, probing against her inner thigh.

His mouth was at her neck now, and her state of bondage worked against her. His body effectively kept her from shaking him off, even though he did not rest his full weight upon her.

Bull made himself comfortable, the hard wall of his chest nestling against the soft curves of her breasts. It was gratifying to watch her try so hard to resist him, knowing that she could not. He'd get her to apologize soon, to betray herself.

Not bringing her to completion had violated every rule in his mind, but he had a point to make, and this sweet torture was just the way to do it. He'd watched her face, felt her tremors, and had had to draw on all his discipline, ego, and quite frankly his cruelty, to cease just in time to thwart her climax.

She was righteously angry, something he would have also felt were it him on the receiving end. But he wasn't, and he was currently enjoying himself.

He grinned at her, putting his face to her collarbones, licking and scoring his teeth against the skin there, contemplating where to put his next mark on her. She wouldn't like that either, he knew.

But unless she said  _katoh_ , she would take whatever he doled out. That had been the rule.

Her skin smelled wonderful, a mix of sweat, arousal, and her usual enticing scent. She was fierce, cursing him in both the common tongue and Qunlat, further fanning his desire for her.

Her body was athletic but soft in all the right places. Bull worked his way downward, and her string of curses stopped as soon as he took a nipple into his mouth.  _She always did like this_ , Bull thought, taking deep pulls off her.

His large hands played with her, pinching and cupping and caressing. He pulled back briefly to admire a love bite he'd left low on the side of one of her breasts. She'd better apologize soon. He could feel his own control slipping at the sight she presented.

Her mouth was slightly agape, her breathing harsh. She was writhing, her arousal spiking again. When he leaned down to kiss her, she participated eagerly, her anger seemingly forgotten.

Bull moved to her opening, the tip of his length poised to enter. He continued kissing her, letting himself sink in just a little, then pulling out, teasing her. Her hips rose to meet him each time, and he could see she was impatient.

Adaar finally made a frustrated noise against his mouth. She pulled back, breaking the kiss. "Please, Bull," she pleaded. "I can't…" She was desperate, and he decided to indulge her a bit.

He held her gaze as he sank himself deeply in one thrust. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she let a long, pleased moan.

He stilled his hips. "Open your eyes," he commanded. He held her gaze when she complied. "Keep them open."

He thrust again, watching her face the entire time. "That's it," he praised her when her eyes remained on him. "I like watching you take me."

Adaar bit her lip. He was filling her, reaching deeply and blowing her mind apart. She wanted to hold him to her, to drag his head forward so she could grab an ear with her teeth. He liked that. "Untie me," she finally begged. "I want to hold you. Please."

Bull kept thrusting, slowly, staring at her. She started to wonder if he'd even heard her when he answered. "Apologize."

Her eyes narrowed slightly then closed as he increased the speed of his pushes. "No," she rasped.

 _So stubborn_ , he thought, ducking his face against her neck and giving a few quick, hard thrusts before he ceased his movements.

"No, please," Garesh moaned, and Bull could feel her voice vibrate beneath his lips. "Please don't stop. Not again!" She tried to thrust her hips up, to encourage him to resume, but he was stone still.

"I'm waiting, Inquisitor," her lover teased, driving her ever more insane with his control. He was still rock hard within her, not in the least affected, as she was. But an idea came to her mind as she remembered something from an earlier encounter.  _Maybe…_

"Why don't you come closer," she began. "And I'll say the words you so long to hear."

Bull leaned in, pleased at being the victor. He would not admit it, but his control had been worn to a thin edge, so he was eager to finally let loose and enjoy himself.

Judging by the level of moisture and heat within her body, he was sure Garesh felt the same.

"It's about time," he quipped. "I was wondering how long you'd—" His breath caught in his throat.

Adaar had leaned in…and bitten him. Her teeth squeezed just enough to barely break the skin where his head met his neck. She wondered at what would happen. If this went the way it had last time…

His rough, guttural growl sounded in her ears, and she knew she'd won. Before the sound had even faded, his powerful hips resumed their movements, pummeling her into the mattress, just the way she liked it.

His hands gripped her thighs, urging her legs up over his shoulders and intensifying the already extreme pleasure coursing through her body.

She had discovered Bull's affinity for pleasure, accented by a small helping of pain, many months ago, and had kept that little jewel fresh in her mind for future use. It was a good thing too, because it was working gloriously.

She relinquished her hold on him to moan lowly, and her mouth was quickly busied when he sought out her kiss. Soon they were floating, cresting, and falling together.

Spent, the two Qunari stayed as they were for a time, before Bull casually reached up to the bindings on Garesh's wrists, easily releasing them. He massaged her wrists briefly, then lay back, pulling her to him.

No words were spoken, but neither did they sleep. They just reflected in companionable silence, until the Inquisitor finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, looking up to her lover's face. Though she still felt he was in the wrong, she would not let pride become a barrier between them.

He responded with a smile, his eyes searching hers as the hearth's fire softly illuminated their faces. "Me too,  _Kadan,_ " he confessed. "It was stupid of me to become so jealous."

Garesh was about to ask him when she had become  _Kadan_  in his eyes, but he leaned toward her. "You are mine," he purred before his lips found hers. "And always will be."

She'd have to take it up with him later.

* * *

 

**Needless to say, he got the necklace.  ;)**


	3. Worrisome Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffier side to Iron Bull x F!Adaar, per a prompt request.
> 
> Partially inspired by this work by Ajmone called "deadly but cute." You can find it at the link below. It's awesome.
> 
> http://ajmone.deviantart.com/gallery/#/art/deadly-but-cute-449863145?_sid=77be4ad1

The Iron Bull stormed out of the tavern, heading for the healers, having just heard the news from Varric.  The Inquisitor had returned, and she had been injured.  From the look on the dwarf’s face, it wasn’t pretty.

The Qunari had immediately set down his drink and left the tavern, neglecting the fact that he’d forgotten to ask Varric where she actually was.  He had an idea though.

Templars, mages, and Grey Wardens alike were quick to move out of his path.  Even the Chargers had stayed quiet.  They knew not to hinder the captain when he got that look on his face.

He was incensed, thinking of what might have happened, the loss he had come close to enduring.  _What the fuck had she been thinking?!_  

When he got to the tent where the wounded were kept, he ducked through the flap, careful of his horns, and searched, his eyes almost immediately finding her.  He began moving toward her, surprisingly calm given the intensity at which he had been seeking her.

Garesh Adaar was sitting up on her cot, talking to the healer as she finished treating her injuries.  The mage clucked over her like a mother hen. 

“Maker’s breath, Your Worship,” the healer fussed over her, exasperated.  “You really must be more careful.  Without you, the Inquisition would be doomed.”  Adaar let out a small chuckle…a sound that usually brought Bull happiness. 

“Oh, this is nothing,” the Inquisitor commented.  “It’s just a few scratches, and not even that deep.  Besides, you should see the other guys.  Well, never mind.  They’re dead.”  Then she chuckled again.  _Again!_   Bull had to suppress the urge to growl.

He loved her laugh.  He really did.  But this time it only pissed him off.  How could she be so nonchalant about nearly getting herself killed?  From what Varric had told him, she’d been knocked completely unconscious!

The mage was finishing up.  “I’ll just leave a couple of poultices and some sleeping herbs for you to take with you when you’re ready,” she said.  “I’m sure you’ll be back at 100% soon enough.  You Qunari heal very quickly compared to my usual patients.”

As the mage turned to grab said supplies from her bag, she caught sight of the giant figure in the tent.  Setting them on her patient’s bedside table, she rose from her seat.  “Right then,” she said, her voice trembling a little.  “I’ll be on my way now.  Please, take care, Inquisitor.”

Adaar nodded, finally noticing the Bull as she watched the healer leave to attend her other patients.

“Hello, Bull,” she said brightly.  “Come to see the invalid?”  She indicated the seat vacated by the healer.

“Don’t you mean, the _idiot_?”  Bull griped, choosing to remain standing.  “I specifically asked you to take me _with_ you when you went to the Hissing Wastes!”  He crossed his arms and glowered down at her.

She smiled awkwardly, unsure how to placate her lover.  “It was just a quick mission,” she said weakly.  “It would have all gone smoothly if that Venatori hadn’t appeared.  I thought we had cleared them out.  But this one just materialized out of nothing and caught us by surprise.”

Bull thought a second. It had to have been a Stalker.  The Vints were getting craftier lately, employing their own version of rogues.  “All the more reason for you to have brought _me_ , _Kadan_ ,” he said, unappeased. 

Garesh reached out to brush his arm.  “I know.  I’m sorry.”  She gave him a look.  “I thought it would be too boring for you.  We were just looking for some journal pages.  Dagna thought they’d be of some value.”

He was making her nervous with his tense stance.  “Bull, would you sit down…please?”

He sighed, finally taking a seat.  “If _I_ had been with you,” he began.  “He’d never have gotten near enough to touch you.  I’d have cleaved him in _half_ before he could.” 

“Of that, I have no doubt,” she agreed with a gentle smile.  Adaar grabbed one of his arms, and he unfolded them for her, so she could pull his hand to hold hers.  He grabbed her chin to inspect the mark on her face. 

The indentation of the newly-healed cut began beneath her ear, traversing her jaw line and ending near her chin. 

It had been the worst of her several injuries.  If the blow had been just a little lower, the Stalker would have severed an artery in her neck.

In that moment, Bull found himself very thankful for mages and their craft, and the sheer _luck_ that had kept his lover from death’s door.

Adaar was more to him now than she had been in the beginning.  Much more, he had to admit it.  She’d come so far from being just another honor-less Tal-Vashoth in his eyes.  She’d flirted with him, and, in retrospect, it had taken him a regrettable amount of time to finally respond.

It had started one night, in the tavern.  He’d been trying to seduce one of the serving girls, failing miserably, to his great surprise.  As his lost quarry had walked away from him, the Inquisitor had caught his eye. 

She had been watching him from her perch at the bar by the looks of it, and had probably seen his failed attempt at seduction.  But it wasn’t embarrassment he’d felt.  The smoldering heat he’d seen in her eyes that night had both surprised and aroused him.

He’d been reluctant to engage her before, even when her flirting had intensified, showing her intent.  He had been a follower of the Qun at the time, and was unsure of involving himself with a Vashoth, no matter how attractive she had become to him.

But then _that_ day happened, the day when he had chosen the Chargers over the demands of the Qun.  He had sacrificed the Qunari Dreadnaught and earned himself expulsion from the Ben-Hassrath and the hated label of Tal-Vashoth.

When he had thought himself unworthy to be in sight of any Qunari, that he was a disgrace, she had supported him above all.  She had given him her ear and reassured him that he’d lost no honor in her eyes.

Even then, she had still wanted him. 

Finally, while carousing with his men, he’d again caught her staring heatedly at him.  Seeing her need for him reflected in her eyes, the way it had fanned his own burgeoning desire for her, he’d decided to pursue her, regardless of their situations. 

So he’d covertly made his way to her quarters, and, finding her absent, waited.  She eventually appeared, and he had finally given her what she’d been asking for, what he himself had badly needed. 

The rest was history.  They’d started off casual, dallying here and there.  He’d watch her when she’d come to the tavern, but would wait until she solicited his company before joining her.  Bull had been content with this arrangement…at first.

But then she’d confessed her desire for more, had presented him with the necklace.  He began to crave her, to need her within his sight.  She occupied his thoughts constantly, even when he tried to find other diversions.  Over time, his need evolved to resemble dependence, like a Templar denied lyrium.

Now, she was his heart’s beat, his very breath, his _Kadan_.

Just thinking about it, how he’d come so close to losing her, turned Bull’s stomach.  If he’d lost her, there was no doubt that he’d have gone back to The Wastes, alone, to fight any and all Venatori he could find in her honor, even if it meant his death. 

He would devote his remaining days to exterminating every last one of them.

He would have nothing else to live for anyway.  There was no Qun to return to, not anymore.   The Chargers would carry on without him. 

Without her…he was nothing.

The feel of Adaar’s hand against his cheek broke his maudlin thinking.  “Bull,” she started.  “Did you hear me?”

He looked at her, confused.  “What?”

“Are you alright?” she asked him, concern darkening her expression.  She squeezed his hand.

“I’m fine, _Kadan_ ,” he replied.  “Just don’t do that again, please.”  He wasn’t used to begging.  It felt wrong on his tongue.  “If something happened to you…if I had to live without you…I—“

She cradled his face between her hands, the warmth soothing his restlessness.  “I will _never_ willingly leave from your side,” she murmured.  “And I will keep you with me from now on, no matter the mission.”

Bull smiled at her.  “That’s what I like to hear.”

“So then,” she said silkily.  “I could use some relaxation.  Are you up for giving an invalid a little comfort? “

He chuckled lowly, unable to stay upset, even though she’d worried him so.  She had that effect on him.  “Shall I take you to your quarters?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, just swept the laughing Inquisitor into his arms.  He did just that, carrying her out of the tents, up the stairs and through the main keep without shame or regard for the astonished looks they received.

It was of no matter to The Iron Bull.  As long as Adaar was in his arms, who gave a shit what anyone thought?


	4. Vitaar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Bull gets a little randy when his lover, F!Adaar assists him putting on his vitaar.

The Inquisition was finally heading to Coravacus, an ancient Tevinter prison. They had received reports that this was the most likely source of the darkspawn plaguing the Western Approach. 

Garesh Adaar and her team were making final preparations within the recently-captured Griffin Wing Keep.  Knight Captain Rylen was giving her final details on the matter.

Varric was oiling and checking Bianca, talking softly to her.  Cassandra was sharpening her sword with a whet stone, honing the blade to a fine edge.  Everyone was keeping busy, psyching themselves up for battle.

The Inquisitor was no different; she had done the same with her daggers, cleaning and checking them and tying on their sheaths before noticing The Iron Bull was missing.

She went off to look for the warrior, heading down the stairs and past the new recruits, nodding as she was saluted here and there.  She finally found him off to the side in a small alcove.  He was attempting to apply vitaar to his face, Blightwasp from what she could see.

Her choice had been the Poison Spider variety.  The green and white markings were smoothed from under her eyes up to her forehead, just before her curved horns.  There was also a bit along the line of her jaw.

He was having some difficulty applying it apparently.  As she approached, she heard him expel a frustrated breath, sitting the canister of the stuff down a little harder than was probably necessary.  “ _Vashedan_!”

She walked up behind him, stepping softly.  Sliding her hands around his back, mindful of his armor, she pressed herself close to him, her breasts flattening against his back.  She knew he liked that.

She stood on tip toe.  “Having difficulty?” she purred against his ear.  He liked that too.  She felt his deep voice through his back, as he answered.

“Mmm…not usually,” he responded, nodding toward an object off in the corner.  “But that supposedly beneficial Elven device Solas activated is distracting.  All that noise creeps me out.  I hate weird magic shit.”

Adaar rubbed a cheek against the hard planes of his back, his warmth flooding her chest.  He was always so warm.   She walked around his large body to peer into his face.  “Let me help you then.”

He smirked at her before nodding.  “I love when you fawn over me.”  He loved it any time her hands were on him.  He would definitely not pass up this opportunity.

She chuckled and took hold of the canister, dipping in and bringing red fingers to Bull’s face.  She started with his nose, smoothing the creamy substance over the bridge and smoothing it outward along his cheekbones. 

She would have to apply it quickly, for soon it would harden, giving the warrior extra protection for his face. 

They would additionally have to wash their faces and hands when it was all over, because the simplest brush of the stuff against anyone who was not Qunari would cause sickness.  Too much, and the unfortunate person would die.

She continued, dipping her fingers and applying them to his forehead before meeting his laughing eyes.   “What’s so funny?” she asked.

“You,” he replied.  “You bite your lip when you’re concentrating on something.”  His gaze slipped to her lips, filling with heat.  “It makes me wanna suck on them.”  He edged closer, backing her against the table.  “You got a moment, Inquisitor?”

She recognized that look, and before she could answer, he was already kissing her, smearing some of the fresh, red vitaar onto her cheeks.  His tongue begged entrance, and she allowed it, her hands dropping the canister and coming up to cradle his face. 

When he was aggressive like this, coming into her space like he owned it, showing how much he desired her, it was incredibly exciting.  He pressed his hips against her, and she could see he was… _very_ aroused. 

Her body was highly responsive to him.  “I always have a moment for you,” she murmured.  He would do this sometimes, finding her as if he had great need and taking her as soon as they were alone.  It was exhilarating to be wanted, and now was no different.

She felt her resolve melting even as her conscience whispered accusingly at her.  _What about the mission?_

His hands were already at her hips, thumbs dipping into either side of her breeches, attempting to jerk them down.  She snapped out of it, albeit briefly.  “Bull!” she exclaimed as she pulled her lips from his. 

She brought a hand up and grabbed his wrist when he would have already had her pants down. 

“What are you doing?!”  He was determined, and she cast her eyes about. So far, none of the soldiers was near.  She could hear them training well away.  Still…“We can’t do this here!”

“Yes,” Bull hissed against her neck. “Here.”  He was breathing harder now.  He removed her hand as he pulled back to catch her eye, slipping his fingers into her breeches, immediately finding her folds wet and warm.  “ _Now_ ,” he rasped, watching the sensations play about Adaar’s face.

 The loss of his fingers made her open her eyes again, and she saw that he he’d bent down to remove one of her boots, slipping her bare leg from her pants.  

He stayed down there for a bit, tasting and teasing her sex with his lips and tongue.  She nearly fell off balance as dizzy pleasure gripped her. 

Giving her a quick nip on the thigh, he came back up and caught her mouth, sipping from her eagerly.  The slight taste of herself on his tongue was her undoing.

She was so turned on, and she didn’t resist when he opened her leather jacket and eased her shirt apart, exposing her breasts.  He mouthed a nipple while he eased her hips onto the table.

Her hands automatically went to his belt, loosening it.  The armor slipped from his hips to his ankles with ease, and he was between her thighs without delay, rubbing his hardness against her.

“We’d best keep quiet,” she whispered hotly against his mouth, resigned.   His tongue delved deeply, effectively silencing her.  His hips gyrated against her, and one of his hands grasped her wrist and moved it between them.

She read his message as he took to mouthing her neck.  Her fingers went to wrap around his hard, solid length, positioning him.   Bull made a pleased sound as he rocked his hips forward, entering her smoothly.

Ah, she was so wet, dripping and hot even faced with the chance of being caught.  It blew Bull’s mind and bolstered his ego that she desired him so.  He’d make sure she didn’t regret it.

Adaar sighed, her eyes closing in ecstasy.  He locked onto her neck, and her mind vaguely thought of how there would be a mark left behind before being swamped with pleasure.

One of his hands was on her ass, guiding her into his thrusts as the table shook with their activities.  The other secured a leg, pulling it high up on his hip. 

She tried to keep as quiet as possible, and so far it was working, but as the pleasure built within her groin, it became more difficult.  He was penetrating so deeply, so fully, and it was good…very good.

Soon, she was moaning, and Bull had to cover her mouth again to keep her cries muffled.  His hips started to piston and pound into her, and before long she felt herself coming hard around him, squeezing him as her hips bucked against him.

He didn’t slow, and when he finally climaxed, he gripped the flesh above her shoulder, his teeth gnashing against her as he grunted his release.  They stayed that way for some time, slowly coming down from their mutual high.

Finally, Bull backed away, pulling out of her and making sure she was steady as she stepped down from the table.  Looking around, he pulled his pants up, then helped her get her appearance back in order.

“Well, Inquisitor,” he said with a smirk.  "I think I’m ready to go now.  I feel like I could fight a dragon right about now.”    He stretched his shoulders and legs, energized.

Garesh smiled as she finished securing her boot before standing, her smile freezing on her face.  “I don’t think we’ll be doing that today, Bull.  Look at your vitaar!”

He went to the mirror, and let out a hoot of laughter.  The red stuff was smeared all over his face, its once great purpose as armor now dashed.  “I guess not,” he laughed.  When he saw his lover’s disgruntled expression, he shrugged, then pointed.  “I don’t think you’re any better off, _Kadan_.”

Confused, the Inquisitor walked to the same mirror and gasped.  His vitaar had also rubbed off on her.  It was all over her face, ruining her own markings, and all over her neck. 

She could imagine the substance was all over her shoulder, breasts and womanhood as well. 

“Dammit, Bull!” she griped.  “What am I supposed to tell our companions?”

Bull shrugged, his smile awkward.  “I’m sure you’ll think of something.  You’re the Inquisitor, right?”  She slapped his shoulder, hurting her hand more than actually doing him any damage.

Cassandra finished polishing her sharpened sword and sheathed it, stowing the whet stone in her bag.  She looked up.  Varric seemed ready as well.  But where was the Inquisitor?  Where was Bull for that matter?

Varric glanced up, his gaze fixed on something, and she saw his expression turn from one of surprise to that of knowing amusement. 

When she followed his line of sight, Cassandra saw the Inquisitor approaching, and she looked… _weird_ to say the least.  There was a red material all over her.  But hadn’t she already done her markings earlier?  _What..?_

Then she saw The Iron Bull walking behind her, an awkward smile on his face.  His markings were obviously the source of all that red.

“So,” Garesh began.  “I’m thinking we’ll have to delay the start of our mission over at Coravacus.”  She rubbed the back of her neck, mirroring the gesture commander Cullen used so often when he was nervous.

“You see, I have to get this vitaar off, or it is going to harden.  Uh, that’s not a good thing if it’s not where it’s supposed to be, and it takes time to get it off, so…tomorrow, okay?”

Cassandra and Varric looked at each other, the dwarf ever amused.  Cassandra looked back at the Inquisitor, but she was already walking away in the direction of her temporary quarters.  Bull smiled at them, shrugged, and followed her.

The Seeker glanced back at Varric and, seeing him reach into his bag to pull out a quill and paper, made a disgusted noise. 

* * *

**Do you have a prompt for me?**


	5. Tama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Bull stumbles on F!Adaar trying on Tamassran robes, and loses it, to her great benefit. Written in response to the following prompt by BrittBratt88 in FFnet:
> 
> I have a prompt. What if Adaar's mother was a Tamassran before she left the Qun. And she sends Adaar her old Tamassran robes because she thinks her daughter could make better use of them. Bull walks in on Adaar trying them on. Smut ensues.
> 
> I started writing, and finished it, surprisingly fast. I guess smut comes easily to me, lol. ;)
> 
> So here it is. I hope you like it, lady!

The package had been delivered about an hour ago.  When the messenger had given it to her, Garesh Adaar had recognized the strong, flowing scrawl immediately.  It was from her mother, Ataani. 

The Inquisitor had immediately gone to her quarters to see what it was.  She had not heard from her mother in much too long, and so was very eager.  In a flash she was there, seated on her Orlesian bed, tearing at the thin paper wrapping.  What she uncovered made her gasp.

She lifted it from the packaging.  It was a garment composed of white, shimmering fabric, leather shoulder guards and collar overlapping in typical Qunari fashion, with accents of red and gold.  Beneath was a pair of gauntlets and boots colored to match the ensemble.

Garesh whistled and shook her head.  _Mother, why would you send this?_

They were both Tal-Vashoth, her parents having left the way of the Qun before she was born.  For what purpose would her mother send her old Tamassran robes?  It was not like Garesh could wear them.  Or could she?

She ran her fingers through the fine fabric.  It was beautiful, she had to admit.  Trying them on once wouldn’t hurt.

So she disrobed, a potent combination of anticipation and nervousness churning within her.  When she was clad in only her smallclothes, she took a moment to slip the garment on.  It was somewhat complicated, and she wanted to avoid breaking any of the intricate pieces strewn throughout it.

Finally, after taking much care, she finished dressing.  The gauntlets slipped on easily enough, but she left the boots for later. 

She could still smell her mother’s scent, which made her feel even more comfortable, like she was surrounding her, holding her in her arms again.

Garesh hadn’t realized how much she missed her mother until now.  Maybe this was a way to be close to her, even though her duties as the Inquisitor took her far away.

Her eyes caught a folded piece of parchment that had fallen on the floor.  She unfolded it and started reading.

**Garesh,**

**I hope all is well for you.  I have sent you these robes, in hopes that they would serve you in the event you decide to return to the Qun.  Although your father and I could not succeed under its guidance, perhaps you could.  We made the decision to leave the Qun, but that need not be your destiny.  I trust that these vestments will serve you far better than they could ever have served me.  I love you, my daughter, and I hope to see you some time very soon, once your Inquisition allows you to see your family.  Your father is well and also sends his regards.**

**Until we meet again, _Panahedan, Kadan._**

**Ataani**

Adaar smiled to herself, her eyes burning with unshed tears.  Yes, she truly missed her mother.  She could have used her wise words and warm arms recently, when she had made the torturous decision to leave Hawke in the Fade after their assault on Adamant. 

Her mind was still turbulent with constant replays of the entire scenario, beating her brain with the question as to whether it had been the right choice. 

She still hadn’t approached Varric yet for fear that her friend would be angry with her.  He was hurting, she knew, so she wanted to give him time to himself before broaching the subject.

In any case, her mother’s clothing was comforting to wear.  She walked over to her mirror and smiled at the image that looked back at her.   They fit perfectly!  The white fabric crisscrossed her torso, leaving her midriff bare while covering her breasts in a way that advertised her curves. 

She took the binding from her hair, releasing her long, white tresses from their bun to fall well past her shoulders.  She finger-combed them until they were in order.  The fabric highlighted the honeyed gray of her complexion.

Ah yes, it fit perfectly.  The dangling gold pieces caught the afternoon sunlight, sending flecks of light here and there as she moved.  The red and white bottom half, resembling something between a skirt and a loincloth, fell about her hips in a very appealing way.

She turned left and right, her smile growing brighter and brighter.  Usually, she only wore her simple garb of pants and shirt, donning her rogue’s armor when she went out on Inquisition business. 

But this…she felt feminine and utterly sexy.

A sharp intake of breath startled her, and she turned to see who could have entered her quarters without leave to do so.

The Iron Bull was standing just past the stairs, as though he’d come up and froze in place.  His expression was one she’d never seen before, his eye wide, mouth agape.  It was like he was looking at a dream or something equally unreal.

Garesh suddenly felt uncharacteristically nervous and self-conscious.  Bull had been a follower of the Qun before he had been exiled, before they’d even met.  Did her appearance displease him?  She rung her hands and searched his face, which still hadn’t changed.

“Bull,” she started uncertainly.  “I hadn’t heard you come in.”  He did not respond.  His mouth had closed, but his gaze burned along the length of her body, his eye shining with…she was unsure what to call it.

The silence stretched between them, until Garesh finally became impatient.  “Bull,” she barked, her voice sharp as a whip.

The warrior started a little as if being roused from a daydream.  He met her gaze briefly, but was unable to keep himself from devouring her with his stare again. 

She was about to start in on him for his odd behavior when he finally looked up again and began walking toward her.  His eye was half-lidded, almost trance-like as he advanced.  

His gaze absolutely _burned_ , and she felt fearful and aroused all at once.  When he came to her, his hands gripped her hips, and he focused in on her body, his eye hovering near his hands and moving slowly upward as though he were seeing her, really _seeing_ her, for the very first time.

She watched his face, watched the relentless hunger infuse itself into his features, so when he claimed her mouth roughly with his, she wasn’t surprised.  His hands tightened on her hips, and his tongue dove deeply as soon as she opened her mouth to him.

Her arms wound themselves about his muscular neck, and he grunted his approval against her lips.  His arms wrapped her, one hand going to the back of her neck, the other grasping her bottom and pulling her closer into him. 

She felt his hardness against her, even through their clothing, and he ground himself against her, growling against her mouth.  His mouth was hot and heavy against hers, rough, needy. 

She’d never seen him so…desperate in the way he held her, in the way his kiss seemed to suck the very life from her.

When she wrenched her mouth from his for want of air, he immediately went to her upper throat, the bit that was uncovered by her collar, lips and teeth stoking her into frenzy.  Adaar tilted her head back, sighing as he gained greater access, and he began to urge her backward, toward the bed.

When he got her there, he turned her so that the bed was at the back of his knees, and he took a seat, dragging her over him.  The skirt of the robes parted easily, and she found herself straddling her lover.

His large hands went to her thighs even as his mouth drew hot paths across her neck.  He hiked up the fabric, caressing her flesh as his hands continued ever higher.  When his fingers found her heat beneath her smallclothes, she gasped, her thighs clenching on him for the spike of pleasure she felt. 

She could feel the moisture being siphoned from her core, Bull’s wet fingers occasionally brushing her inner thighs.  She didn’t know how much more she could take.

Bull busied his other hand, pulling the thin white fabric on her chest outward and away from her breasts.  He flicked a nipple with his tongue before capturing it in his mouth completely and sucking hard.  She cried out, her hands stroking his head and horns. 

He finally lost patience with their game, and ripped her smalls from her entirely, casting them aside without care.

“Free me,” he growled almost feverishly against her breasts.  Adaar complied, reaching down to unbelt his breaches, freeing his thick, painfully-hard erection.  He breathed a sigh of relief, and set his hands to her ass to lift her slightly. 

She needed no further prompting.  Reaching down, she lined his length up with her opening and sat down.  Feeling her slick channel start to encompass him, Bull rolled his eye and groaned against her skin as he continued to suckle one of her nipples.

She had been so beautiful, as if out of his wildest fantasy.  He’d come up, stealthy as possible, hoping to surprise her.  But he had gotten a surprise of his own.  He didn’t know where she got the Tama robes.  He didn’t care. 

All he knew was seeing her there, dressed _that_ way had caused him to forget everything, to forgo caring about _anything_ except possessing her right then and there.

When he had filled her completely, she took a moment to adjust, but between the full sensation of his rigid flesh within hers, and the hot pull of his mouth , lips, and teeth on her breasts, she had to move.

It started tentatively, Adaar making small, grinding movements with her hips as she held his horns for support. She felt it when he began moving with her, thrusting upward for each one of her downward movements.

He had been so focused on her breasts she thought all the work would be hers.  But then Bull lay back, and his eye captivated by her as his hands went to her hips, guiding her sex down on his.  When her movements intensified, he hissed through his teeth.

“That’s it, _Kadan_ ” he ground out between clenched teeth.  “Ride me hard.”  She did as told, and soon his eye closed, his face showing his pleasure, the pleasure _she_ was giving him.

She felt him deep within her, and she ground herself against him, the friction stimulating her clit and causing her to moisten all the more. 

It was immensely arousing, and soon her own expression echoed his as she threw her head back and cried out her climax, the pleasure bowing her spine and clamping her thighs. 

Bull grunted, feeling her sheath contracting over his length, trying to squeeze and coax him into his own orgasm.  Adaar finished and fell bonelessly over him. 

But he wasn’t done.

He held her onto her, turning them over and jerking her to the edge of her bead.  Spreading her thighs wide, he continued to pummel her.  She gasped and moaned with each thrust, the power of which shook the entire bed.

It was almost painful, even as she felt another climax approaching.  The sounds of their flesh meeting, slapping together floated to her ears and tweaked already sensitive nerves.  He’d _never_ fucked her like this before.

What had gotten into him?

Bull watched her, watched her breasts jiggle with each push, the Tama robes shifting, their jeweled appurtenances jingling and gleaming in the sun’s light.  She was so beautiful, so perfect for her these robes. 

Soon the pleasure was too much, and he tilted his head back to let it take him. 

Adaaar watched her lover’s face, his eye closed in ecstasy.  She didn’t know what caused him to become so fixated on her, but she liked it.  When he suddenly met her eyes, his pleasure so evident in his features, pleasure because of _her_ , it sent her over. 

She came again, her back arching off the bed so hard she feared it would snap.  Wave upon wave of orgasm crashed over her, so much that she turned her torso a bit to the side, moaning into the bedding. 

Her cries kissed his ears, and Bull looked at her in the disheveled robes, her beautiful hair fanned across the bed, thinking of another scenario.

He imagined her on Seheron, waiting for him to visit.  He would walk in to the dimly-lit dwelling, smelling the incense and oils, and _her_.  She would come forward, a welcoming smile on her face as her hands began to undress him, leaning up to his ear.  “ _Shanedan_ ,” she’d whisper…

Bull threw back his head and roared as his orgasm hit him with a force that surprised and thrilled him.  He kept thrusting, pouring every bit of himself into her, intense pulsations shaking him to his core.  He leaned over, his thrusts slower and gentler, and found her eager mouth.

When he’d finally spent himself completely, he pulled himself from his lover and lay down beside her.  They both took a moment to try and get their breathing returned to normal.  He’d never come that hard before, not with anyone.

It was incredible.  She had quieted next to him, so he turned to look at her and found her body turned toward him, her eyes searching his with a wondrous expression on her face.  He smiled weakly at her.  “Sorry about that, _Kadan_.  Did I hurt you?”

She smiled back and shook her head.  “Oh no, you didn’t hurt me in the least.  That was amazing, Bull.  I mean, I…I’m trying to figure out why you haven’t fucked me like that before.”

He chuckled softly, relaxing back and thinking a moment.  “I came to do something or to tell you something…I still can’t remember.  But when I got up here and saw you in _that_.  I just lost it.”

He paused, trying to put his words together so she would understand.  “Seeing you in something so much a part of the culture I followed and loved, the _Qun_ …it turned me on so much.  I just had to have you.”

His gaze feathered over her again.  “A Tamassran priestess…shit…you look perfect, _Kadan_.”  He reached over and ran his hands over her, his hands gentle, almost reverent.  “I’m so glad you’re like me.  A human might have died from that pounding.”

She grabbed his hand and held it.  “It wouldn’t be a bad way to go,” she joked.  “So, what were you going to tell me?”

He drew her hand to his mouth, fitting his lips around her thumb and sucking.  She watched his mouth, her lips parting. 

He let her digit go with a wet pop.  “I’ll have to remember later,” he said as he urged her again onto her back.  He began kissing his way down her body, his destination obvious.  When he finally fitted his head between her thighs he stopped, but only long enough to say, “I want to enjoy my Tama some more.”

Adaar lay back with a sigh as he began.  She’d definitely have to write a thank you letter…later, much later.  As usual, her mother had been right.  The robes _had_ served her well.


	6. Ambassador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired during the scene where the three council members bust in on the Inquisitor and The Iron Bull, just before the necklace is gifted to him. I mean, I literally thought this up when I saw it as I played. Remember how Josephine kept STARING at Bull's junk? Yeah, that. 
> 
> Anyway, I've NEVER written this sort of smut before (or used certain words before), so I hope you guys like it!!! I need feedback. Please comment! Thanks!
> 
> Warning: NSFW. Contain's a THREESOME.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Age or the characters, nor do I receive compensation for this work.

“Oh, for _fuck’s_ sake!” Bull muttered, after the third Inquisition advisor had walked into his quarters uninvited.  He was relaxing on his bed, naked without a care, with Garesh Adaar, the Inquisitor and his lover.

“Do you _see_ this?” the Seeker asked incredulously.  Garesh rolled her eyes.

“No,” Commander Cullen sniggered, still holding up a hand to block his view.

“So, I take it—“ Cassandra continued.

Bull laughed.  “Actually, _she’s_ the one who’s been taking it.”  He was surprised to hear Cullen let out a snort at his remark.  Perhaps the commander wasn’t as uptight as he thought.

The Seeker, unfortunately, was not amused.  Her face remained stoic as ever.  “I apologize for interrupting what I assume was a…momentary diversion?”

Cullen continued to smirk, glancing at the Qunari couple out of the corner of his eye. “…nothing wrong with having a bit of fun.”

Josephine, whose eyes had remained unabashedly on them the whole time, remarked, “Who wouldn’t be a little curious?”

 Her whimsical tone, combined with her Antivan accent, which tended to add a suggestive quality to the most innocent of comments, caused both Cassandra and Cullen to look at her pointedly.

Adaar finally spoke up as Cassandra turned her gaze back to her.  “This was more than just a momentary diversion, and Bull and I intend to continue.  Is that a problem?”  She frowned at her advisors.

“No!” Cullen quickly answered.

“Not at all,” Josephine agreed, having _finally_ lifted her eyes from Bull’s groin.

Cassandra’s face held a hint of an amused smile.  “A surprise, I’ll admit.  But not a problem.”

Cullen backed away, the same awkward smirk on his face.  “We’ll…leave you be,” he said as he turned to walk back out onto the battlements.

Josephine and Cassandra followed suit.  “Yes,” the ambassador agreed with a parting smile.  “Do enjoy yourselves.”

Left alone at last, Bull sighed.  “You okay, Boss?”

Garesh frowned a little at him.  “No.  I didn’t say _katoh_.  And here you’ve stopped anyway.”    She smirked as he shook his head at her.  “But since we have a moment…”  She reached under the bed.

“What’s that?” Bull inquired at what she held in her hands. 

“A dragon’s tooth, split in two.”  She held his gaze.  “So no matter how far apart life takes us, we’re always together.”

She could see the emotion in his face as he watched her intently, as if seeing her with new eyes.  It was a moment before he spoke.  “Not often people surprise me, _Kadan_.”  He began leaning in closer. 

Garesh had heard him, but did he mean it?  “ _Kadan_?”

Reaching his hands up, he cradled her face.  “ _Kadan_.  My heart.”  He drew her down onto her back, lowering himself over her.

“ _Kadan_ ,” she affirmed, pleased she finally had her man after having worked so hard.  She opened her mouth to him as his lips met hers.

* * *

 

**A few days later…**

The lovers languished together, the day having moved into night hours ago.  Bull’s eye was closed, but she knew he was still awake.  Her fingers traced the tattoos across his chest, and she felt more content than she could ever remember.

They had spent the last few nights together, both loathe to sleep alone.  She’d even endured the draftiness of his quarters, significantly less lavish than her own, all just to be with him.

Maybe he’d like to move some of his things into her room?  She would ask him…later.

A thought occurred to her, and she looked up at Bull’s face.  “So, everyone knows we’re a thing now.”  She smiled sweetly at him.

Bull’s mouth tilted up.  “Yes, and anyone who _thought_ they had a chance with you now knows otherwise.”  He was referring to Blackwall.  He’d seen the furtive glances the warrior had been casting the Inquisitor when he thought she hadn’t been watching. 

He couldn’t wait to show that imposter just how lost she was to him.  Bull had never truly gotten over how Blackwall had lied about his past. 

Even if Bull’s former title under the Qun was best described as a liar, it had all been done in service to the Ben-Hassrath.  _His_ honor was preserved.  Blackwall however was not worthy of Garesh, and needed to redeem himself to be so of the Inquisition.

At least, that was Bull’s opinion.

He looked down.  Adaar was being pretty quiet.  He wondered what she was thinking.  She was always thinking when she was quiet.

“Bull,” she finally asked him hesitantly, slanting her eyes up to his face.  “Have you ever been with…more than one bed partner…at the same time?”  She knew he was worldly, that his sexual appetites and adventures were legendary.  Surely he wouldn’t think her question odd.

He chuckled and gave her a squeeze.  “I have done my fair share of fucking and watching, and yes…sometimes there were more than the usual number of partners.  Why?  Have you?”  He waggled his eyebrows at her.

“I haven’t…yet,” she answered.   “But I always sort of wanted to try it.”

“Is that right? Well, I have no problem.  As long as they know you belong to me, meaning they can’t be with you when I’m not around, you could pick anyone you want.”  _Well, anyone but Blackwall_ , Bull thought to himself.  He kissed her forehead.  “I go with the flow.   Whatever pleases you, _Kadan_ , pleases me.”

Adaar laid a lazy kiss on his chest.  “Well, I know Sera will be disappointed.”  The elf had an obvious fascination with Qunari, and had made her interest plain.  She’d flirted with her a few times, but Adaar had already been smitten with Bull by that time.

“Why?  I wouldn’t mind if she joined us,” Bull quipped, then opened his eye and quickly added, “ _If_ that’s something _you_ want of course.”

His lover considered it a moment, but shook her head.  “No.  Sera would get too attached, I think.  I’d hate to see what she’d do if she felt spurned in any way.  Besides, she’s too much into women.  I don’t even think being with me would be enough to entice her to be with _both_ of us. 

She paused.  There was _someone_ though…someone Adaar suspected, based on what she’d seen the other day, was very interested in some inappropriate relations with her and Bull.

“Say…what about the Ambassador?”

Bull’s eye widened.  “Josephine?  You’re shitting me, right?”  He saw that she was serious.  “What makes you think she’d do it?”

“Really?”  How dense was he?  “Did you not _see_ the way she was staring at your crotch when they busted in on us?  She looked like she wanted to get on her knees and suck you off right then and there.  I mean, she never took her eyes off it!”

If it were any other situation, Garesh would have felt threatened that day by Josie’s lingering eyes.  Instead, she had been amused, flattered, and not a little bit turned on by the other female’s admiration.

Bull was still unconvinced.

“Nah, that was just a typical human reaction.  Our dicks are like our horns.  Humans are fascinated by them.  She’d probably never seen one before.  And besides, you should know how impressive my dick is.”  He winked at her, and grinded said member against her.

Impossibly, he was growing hard again.  “I think she’s curious,” she said breathlessly.

“I tell you what,” he growled, pulling Adaar astride him and slipping inside her with a practiced ease that made her gasp.  “You talk to our Antivan Ambassador.  If she’s as interested as you say she is…I’m game.”

Then he made her think about other, more pleasurable things. 

* * *

The war council convened to talk of their next move in the mission to thwart Corypheus.  Having come to an accord, it was time to adjourn for the day.  Cullen and Leiliana excused themselves.  Josephine went to do the same, but Garesh stopped her.

“Hold on, Josie,” she interjected.  “I have a matter I wish to discuss with you.”

The ambassador looked perplexed for a moment, but nodded.  “Yes, Inquisitor?”

Garesh smiled as their other colleagues exited.  “No need for such formality, Josie.”  She took the few steps needed to get her closer to where she was leaning against the table.  “This is…a most decidedly _in_ formal discussion.”

“Oh?”  The ambassador’s face showed wary interest. 

“The other day,” Garesh began.  “When you walked in on me and Bull along with Cullen and Cassandra…you said something about curiosity.”  She edged a little closer, running her hands along the table as she moved.

“I did?” Josephine sputtered.  “Oh,” she let out a nervous peep of laughter.  “I did.”  The lovely, creamy brown skin of her cheeks took on a rosier shade.  “I meant nothing.  I was just—“

“Please.  You couldn’t take your eyes off his cock,” Garesh interrupted smoothly, her body touching Josephine’s now.  She brought up a hand and picked an imaginary piece of lint off the ambassador’s puffy blouse, moving her face closer, her cheek touching hers.

“It’s okay, Josie,” she purred against her ear.  “We _liked_ it.  I was personally flattered by your admiration.  We liked it so much that Bull and I would like to extend an invitation to you.”  She pulled back to look into the flustered ambassador’s wide, golden eyes.

“If you’d like to satisfy that _curiosity_ of yours,” Garesh continued.  “Meet me in my room tonight…say, three hours after dark?  You can show up…or not.  We will understand.  It’s up to you.”

Then she did something that nearly gave Josephine a heart attack.  The Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste, leaned forward and _kissed_ Josie right on the mouth!  It was a quick peck, but a kiss nonetheless.

Easing back from the visibly-trembling Antivan, the Inquisitor walked to the door of the war room.  Opening it, she turned back to smirk at Josephine.  “If you _do_ decide to come,” the Qunari said with conviction.  “I promise you will not regret it.” 

Josphine watched the heavy door close behind the Inquisitor, a hand on her tingling mouth.  Did this really just happen?  Sure, she was curious, but was this appropriate?  Would this complicate matters when there was already so much going on?

She leaned back against the table, her mind still dazed at the turn of events, her legs suddenly weak.  Yes, she _had_ looked, had even stared at Bull’s…organ in rapt admiration.  It had been so thick and impressive, even though it hadn’t been at full length! 

She’d never seen anything like it.

The thought of having _that_ , inside _her_ , she had to admit, it was tempting…very tempting.  Bull was so large and strong, his body covered in hard, rippling muscles.  Anyone would be inspired to…unclean thoughts.

She started when she dropped her clipboard, rushing to make sure the candle hadn’t caught on anything.  Seeing a fire was averted, she gathered her things and made her way back to her desk down the hall from the war room.

Even then, it was too difficult to accomplish anything of note.  Why did the Inquisitor have to distract her so?  Still…it could be an experience to remember.  Her mind was flooded with images, ones that involved entwined bodies and merged flesh. _Merde!_  

The ambassador, realizing she would get nothing short of doodles done for the rest of the day, finally rose from her desk, deciding to retire to her bedchamber to contemplate what the night would, or would not bring.

* * *

Garesh reclined on her bed, fingering the lacing of the coverlet.  The hour was getting late, and Josephine still had not shown.  The Inquisitor wondered if perhaps she had scared the Ambassador with her invitation. 

Bull was dosing off in the chair near the fireplace, as care-free as ever.  She envied his ability to just take things as they came and not let anything bother him. 

Well, it wasn’t that she was worried…about tonight.  She worried about her relationship with Josephine following tonight, if it indeed happened. 

Would it be all awkward, to the point that they couldn’t work well together anymore?  Garesh certainly hoped not.  Maybe she should apologize. 

Maybe she’d go to Josephine’s desk first thing in the morning and give her some flowers and an apology—

It was soft, but she heard it, a tentative knock on her door.  Garesh jumped up from the bed and looked in Bull’s direction. 

His eye was open, and he was watching her calmly.  “Well,” he said softly.  “Are you gonna get the door?”

She crept down the stairs, trying to quell the butterflies in her stomach.  Turning the knob, she opened it to reveal Josephine, clad in a gold dressing gown that matched her citrine eyes and complemented her smooth, golden brown skin. 

The garment concealed enough of her to be decent for wearing the short distance to the Inquisitor’s quarters, the hem floating along the floor elegantly.  The collar fell open enough to give a small, tantalizing view of the ambassador’s chest.  The sleeves covered the length of her arms, opening to wide, flowing cuffs.

Josephine had worn her beautiful, dark hair loose for the first time since Garesh had met her.  It fell in long waves past her shoulders and to her waist.  What a lovely sight.

She tried to speak, straightened her voice, and tried again.  “Hello,” she finally managed to murmur. “I hope it is not too late.”  She was obviously nervous.  “I only just made my decision to come, running through all the scenarios in my mind, the consequences…” 

She stopped when Garesh smiled gently at her.

Josie’s nervousness calmed the Inquisitor, her Antivan accent sexy despite the lack of confidence.  She was so sweet with her blushes and shaking fingers clutching the bottle of Agreggio. Adaar took the wine, then grasped the human’s hand gently in her own, leading her up the stairs. 

It was she who had invited her after all.

Reaching the top, she glanced at Bull, who was relaxed as usual, regarding the women with a casual expression.  She motioned toward the bottle, but he shook his head.  He tended to prefer the harder stuff.

Reaching the couch beside the staircase, Josephine took a seat while Adaar produced two wine glasses.  The two partook of the wine, a good vintage, sitting in companionable silence as they sipped a few helpings.

When they had their fill, Garesh rose from her seat, reaching a hand out to Josie.  The ambassador allowed herself to be led to the bed, marveling at its size and the heavy red curtains that bordered it. 

Again, she was struck with nerves, hoping she had made the right decision.  Having reached the bed, the Inquisitor turned to her, grabbing her other hand as well, smiling that gentle, reassuring smile again.

“Don’t worry, Josie,” Adaar soothed her as they sat on the edge of the bed.  “What is done within these four walls will stay within these four walls, and neither I nor Bull will think any different of you for it.” 

When the ambassador finally nodded with a little smile, Garesh pulled her in closer, pressing her lips to hers.  The kiss started off tentative, testing, moving from Josie’s lips to the apples of her cheeks, veering off to the tender skin beneath her ear.

Garesh could hear Josephine’s breathing quicken a little, and she moved back to her mouth again, this time applying pressure, a little touch of her tongue, coaxing, asking. 

Josie’s eyes closed.  Who’d have thought the Inquisitor’s lips could be so soft…

Relaxing her jaw muscles, Josephine allowed the Qunari’s tongue to stroke along her lips and enter the cavern of her mouth.  It was a slow, exploratory touching of tongues, Adaar tasting her and savoring her unique flavor.

Before long, Josephine felt hands gently parting the dressing robe, the fabric whispering as it fell from her shoulders and pooled on the floor.  Lips moved to her neck, massaging, tongue stroking and teeth nipping. 

The hands stroked along her arms, flowing up them, across her shoulders, and down to fondle her breasts.  Adaar cupped them, testing the weight in her palms, fingers kneading, squeezing gently.

By now, Josie was near panting, and it finally dawned on her that maybe she should be doing something as well.  She reached up with shaky fingers to the Inquisitor’s own robe, and attempted to loosen the sash keeping the halves together.

When she struggled a bit, Garesh kissed her lips one more time, coaxing the ambassador to lie back on the bed.  When Josie had made herself comfortable, Garesh stood and shed her robe before crawling naked onto the bed.

She picked up where she left off, her kisses moving to Josie’s breasts, wrenching a gasping moan from the ambassador’s throat.  Josie’s hands reached up to stroke her lover’s horns, caressing the ridges and rough surfaces.

When Garesh began to suckle her, the Antivan’s eyes rolled, and her back arched.  The pleasure was doubled when she felt the Qunari’s hand caress down her smooth belly, playing about her navel, before finally coming to the apex of her thighs.

Fingers played in the sparse feathering of hair, tickling and tantalizing.  When the digits reached lower, caressing the outer lips of her sex, Josephine’s hand clutched the Inquisitor’s wrist, grasping, not quite restraining.

Garesh pulled her face back from a breast, licking her lips.  “Do you like this?” she asked her softly.  Josephine’s eyes remained closed, her chest rising and falling quickly.  “Tell me,” she whispered, kissing her neck.

“Yes,” Josephine panted.  “I do.   Please do not stop.”  The hand on Garesh’s wrist tugged, trying to guide the fingers closer. 

Garesh obliged her, moving to Josie’s tender inner lips, finding them soft, warm and utterly wet.  She stroked them softly before delving in, using two fingers to probe and caress Josie’s hot insides. 

The ambassador’s hips began moving on their own, grinding against Garesh’s fingers.  When the Inquisitor withdrew them, a protest was on the tip of Josie’s tongue.  But she broke it off when she realized where her lover’s attention was now focused.

She had moved down her body, edging closer to the intimate area she’d just been touching with her fingers.  Those same fingers spread her open, and when the Inquisitor’s mouth settled over her, a rush of sensation flooded over Josie.

It was amazing.  She had no idea that the Qunari rogue was so…talented.  Josie had never thought of her that way, nor could she have ever imagined she would have the horned female’s head between her thighs. 

Garesh peeped over the mound of Josie’s sex, hoping that the ambassador was enjoying herself.  She was laying back, the moans emanating from her making it plain that she was.  She had not expected to be very good at this, to actually please another woman in such a way with what little experience she had.

But she was. Josephine’s legs trembled where they framed Garesh’s face.  Her stomach flexed and relaxed, her hips undulating.  It was nice.  Garesh was glad.  Perhaps the ambassador would feel good about this experience after all.

So she tried harder, working her mouth more urgently against her, hoping to make her come.  A climax would surely erase all inhibitions.

Then she felt a gentle slap against her thigh.  Adaar looked up to see Bull’s eye on her, his jaw clenched.  It appeared he was tired of being a spectator.  She turned back to the ambassador, who was only just opening her eyes at the interruption of sensation.

The Inquisitor caught her eyes.  “Josie…are you okay with this?” she asked, motioning to the eager male waiting at the foot of the bed.  “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”  She rubbed Josephine’s thigh soothingly.

The ambassador lifted her eyes to Bull’s face.  She took a moment to think about things, and just when Garesh thought there would be a refusal, she nodded.  “Please,” she pleaded as Bull began to take down his breaches.  “Please be gentle.”

Bull nodded, giving Josie a small smile when she balked at his size. He was hard, and so was much larger than when she had last seen him.  Bull crawled over her as Garesh moved aside to lie next to her.

“Don’t worry,” he said, reassuring her.  “You’ll like this.”  He sat up, sliding his hands to her thighs, spreading her legs as he hooked his arms under her knees and pulled her toward him.  He saw her eyeing him, the underlying fear still evident, though slight. 

He grabbed her hand, gently bringing it to his length.  “Here,” he said.  “Feel it.”  He smiled when her small fingers flexed, wrapping themselves around him. 

“Amazing,” Josie whispered to Bull’s great pleasure. 

“Yes, I’ve heard it called that,” he boasted, earning a cuff from Garesh.  “What?” He shrugged.  “I have.”

His breath hitched when he felt Josie’s small hand begin to stroke him softly, her hand sliding partway up his shaft.  “It’s so hard, yet the skin is so soft,” Josie sighed.  “So _big_ …”  Her hand continued its motions, until Bull closed his eye and tipped his head back.

This went on for a minute or so before Bull finally lost patience.  His large hand closed around Josephine’s before he removed it.  He then caressed a thigh as he shifted her into position, pulling her closer to him and lifting her thigh up to his hip.

The size difference was obvious.  Josie’s bottom was off the bed, supported by Bull’s thighs and hands.  As he reached to position himself at her entrance, Garesh leaned over and took hold of a breast, engulfing a nipple in her mouth.

Josie gasped at the feeling, the sensitive nipples already swollen and tender.  Just as the Inquisitor took a deep pull off her, she felt Bull sliding into her.   Her eyes flew open, and she looked up to see him joining with her.

His size…she didn’t know if she could take it.  Her eyes must have shown her fear, because Bull squeezed her thigh where he grasped her.  “I’ll try to go slow,” he murmured. 

And he thrust forward, slowly, tentatively.  Josephine held her breath, laying her head back and trying to relax as she felt herself stretching to accommodate him.   Expecting pain, she started to tense up.

Garesh felt the change.  “Shhh, just relax, love,” she cooed, rubbing a hand across the ambassador’s sweaty brow.  “It’ll be so good, I promise.”  She leaned up and kissed her lips as Bull began to sink deeper and deeper.

Bull ground his teeth.  “She’s so wet,” he muttered, eye closed under a furrowed brow.

He was trying to be as slow, patient, and gentle as possible.  The human was small, as most human females were, but she must not have indulged in a while.  Josephine was tight, almost too tight. 

He feared he would hurt her, but soon he felt her muscles loosen, and he was able to penetrate more and more, using smaller thrusts that went ever deeper each time.  Thankfully, she was aroused enough to ease things along.

At long last, he was fully seated within the ambassador.  The three of them breathed a collective sigh of relief.  Garesh placed another kiss on her lips.  “That’s a good girl.  I told you.  You’re fine.”

“Oh,” Josie groaned.  “I didn’t think—ah!”  Bull had started to move.  His thrusts were still shallow, but for a small person like the ambassador, that was enough to elicit a response from her.  She settled back against the covers, now mussed by grasping hands, her moans and sighs causing increasing excitement in the two Qunari.

Garesh used one hand to caress and knead a breast along with her mouth while reaching another down to tickle the sensitive flesh crowning Josie’s sex. 

“Oh, yes,” the Inquisitor purred as she saw her pleasure mounting, her body practically vibrating with it.  “That’s it, Josie.  Yes.  Let yourself go.”  Before long, the Antivan’s high, lilting cries began to increase in volume and intensity.

“Please!” she cried.  “Faster, please.”  Bull obliged her, his thrusts jerking her body sharply with each push.  His fingers dug into her hips, pulling her into his movements.  It was getting harder to control himself, and he hoped to last long enough for Adaar.

She started tightening down on him, and impossibly, he moved even faster, finally sending Josephine to the stars with a sharp cry.  Her back arched off the bed, her hips jerking, her breaths jagged and harsh, muttering guttural words in Antivan.   

Garesh was so focused on Josie’s beautiful face, she was startled when she felt Bull grip her ankle and pull her roughly over Josephine, positioning her so she was facing the ambassador, whose face was relaxed now that her orgasm had crested.    

The moment she was there, he pulled out of Josephine, immediately entering his lover.  Garesh sucked in a harsh breath through her teeth, her eyes rolling with pleasure. 

 _This_ was his home, and once there, Bull lost himself, thrusting as hard and quickly as he wished, knowing that Garesh loved it, that he’d never be too rough to hurt her. 

She growled low in her throat, and when Josephine opened her eyes, she saw her friend’s pleasure and reached up to caress her face.  Garesh opened her eyes to stare into Josie’s, and when the ambassador pulled her in for an impassioned kiss, her tongue urging immediate entrance, the Inquisitor was quick to participate.

Bull knew he would not last much longer, not with the ridiculously sexy view he had, and from what he was feeling, Garesh wouldn’t either.  So he savored this moment, committing everything to memory for later enjoyment. 

As long as he lived, he would remember this night. 

The two women continued to kiss, until Adaar’s own orgasm loomed.  It was then that she stopped, turning her head to mutter words of encouragement to her lover in Qunlat, egging him on. 

He loved it when she did that, speaking their native tongue in passion, and he rewarded her as he bent over her body, “ _Na’thek_ , _Kadan_ ,” he ground out, latching his teeth over the flesh between her neck and shoulder, pounding himself ever harder into her.

Josephine was enchanted, even as she was astonished she’d done this thing.  Who would have imagined she’d be here, the human component of a Qunari sandwich, and enjoying every minute of it? 

She wanted to laugh, but her attention was on the Inquisitor, whose face was awash with intense pleasure.  Josephine had never noticed before, but the Qunari female was very _lovely_ , a word she had never heard described of the gray giants.

But as she moaned her pleasure, her pouty lips parted, Josephine saw that there was a true beauty to the Inquisitor.  That, combined with her strength, wisdom, and compassion for others…no wonder Bull loved her.

In that moment she felt a small stab of envy.

Garesh finally came, throwing her head back, her horns striking Bull’s shoulder.  His teeth let go of her, and his hand grasped her just under her head, holding her still as he rained kisses on her neck. 

He wasn’t far behind, grunting into her flesh and squeezing his eye shut.  He stayed put until the tremors abated, finally falling to the side without completely pulling out of her.

She rested against him, both lying on their sides, their breaths beginning to slow.  Garesh faced the ambassador, who was now facing her.  Josie had the sweetest smile on her face, and this made Garesh happy.

“Enjoyed yourself, Ambassador?” she asked her silkily. 

The Antivan giggled, feeling relaxed, like every stress brought on by her duties to the Inquisition had been purged from her.  “I did, Inquisitor…immensely.”

Garesh raised a hand and caressed her face, pushing wayward, sweaty tendrils of hair aside.  “I’m glad,” she murmured, sleep already wrapping itself about her.  She snuggled back against Bull, who was already dosing but still pulled her close, his arms a comforting embrace around her.

She reached for Josie, who moved forward into the curve of her body, allowing her to rest her chin over her head and hold her close. 

So it was that the three fell into the fade, to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Garesh awoke on her back, her lover’s thick arm thrown across her middle as he snored softly.  She looked to her left, but the ambassador was gone.

She must have left early, before the many souls who called Skyhold their home could rouse.  It was smart.  Josephine did have a reputation to uphold after all.  But Garesh couldn’t help but think it would have been nice to wake up beside her, to see her in the light of dawn.

Bull groaned as his hand closed around a breast.  “Good morning, _Kadan_ ,” he said gruffly.  He raised his head and looked at the empty spot on the large bed.  “Up and left, huh?  It’s probably for the best.”

She placed her hand over his, leading him into a caress that led further down.  “That’s true.  Now comes the part where I see how she acts around me now that we’ve…gotten to know each other a little _better_ than I know my other council members.”

He’d caught on, and propped himself up on an elbow, watching her face as his fingers began to flick and plunge.  “Didn’t get enough last night, _Kadan_?” he asked, though his face held no objection with its lopsided grin.

“Never,” she answered, pulling his face down for a kiss.

* * *

When next the war council convened, they talked of the usual; where to strike at Corypheus next, what forces to send where, and how their political standing was in the Orlesian and Fereldan courts. 

They were the usual issues, and nothing was amiss.

If the Antivan ambassador was a little more red-faced than usual this morning, especially when she looked at or spoke to the Inquisitor, the other council members didn’t seem to notice, so focused on the Inquisition’s best interests were they.

The Inquisitor noticed though.  She kept her countenance professional for the most part.  But when Cullen and Leiliana were looking elsewhere as they bickered with one another, her eyes would catch Josephine’s and the two would share an intimate moment of accord across the war table.

Perhaps they would see each other tonight, perhaps for many nights thereafter.  Only the two ladies knew.  But for now, it was business.  The day would be spent on more serious things.

For pleasures were for the night, away from prying eyes. 

 

* * *

**_Na'thek_ = "as you wish" in Qunlat**

 


	7. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a cute little fluff regarding Bull's love for dragons, and Adaar remembering that when she finds a dragon egg. It was partially inspired by "The Iron Bull" by keyofzee on Deviant Art. Go look it up. It's so cute! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, even though there's only a hint of smut in it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Age or the characters, nor do I receive compensation for this work.

Garesh Adaar uncloaked, sinking her daggers deeply.  Her opponent, a Ferelden Frostback, roared with rage and tried to swipe at her using huge, razor-sharp claws, but the Qunari Inquisitor was already cloaked again, skirting out of the high dragon’s reach.

From a small distance away from the ledge where they were engaging her, Dorian drew on a massive amount of mana, spawning a blizzard above the reptile’s head.  As ice and snow began to coat the dragon’s scales, Blackwall blew his war horn, drawing the beast’s attention. 

Eyes sluggishly-focused on the Warden, the dragon failed to see Cassandra approaching quickly from off to her rear side.  It was a fatal mistake.  The Seeker lunged under the dragon’s belly, plunging her sword deeply into the animal’s heart. 

The high dragon staggered, spewing fire in its death throes, and finally collapsed atop the ledge, dead at long last.  Residual smoke rose from her maw as the last of her breath drained from her forever. 

The group relaxed for the first time since entering the valley, their struggle finally ended.

The Inquisitor assessed the corpse, shining scales forever dulled by death.  It was sad really, to have to kill such a formidable, beautiful beast.  But the people of the Hinterlands had been terrified by this dragon for quite a while, losing many human lives as well as livestock.  She had to go.

As her companions began to pick through the valuable items the dragon had been hoarding, a number of pale objects caught Garesh’s eye.  Upon closer inspection, she saw a crude-looking nest that contained the remains of many eggs. 

She began to sort through them, noting the shards of shell and tracks leading away.  The Frostback had spawned numerous dragonlings.  The Inquisitor and her party had fought many of them on their way to this very place.  Thankfully none were near at the moment.

Then she noticed that there was one egg left within the nest, still intact.  It was small, smaller than any dragon egg she’d ever seen.  Perhaps it was dead or rotten, a runt who would not survive anyway.  Garesh put her ear to its smooth surface, careful of her horns.  No, it was alive. 

She could hear the steady pulse of an infant heart within it, in addition to the warmth she felt emanating from within, almost too much to keep touching the egg.  It was a little fire-breather alright.  Perfect.

“Inquisitor,” Dorian was striding over, staff still at the ready.  “What are you doing?”  When he was at her side, he saw.  “Oh.  Well, I hardly expected the nest to be empty, what with how ferociously she fought.” 

When Adaar began lifting the egg, testing the weight in her hands, the mage was beside himself.

“Exactly what do you think you’re doing?” he all but squawked.  “Surely you don’t intend to bring that thing _with_ us?!” 

The inquisitor smiled, sliding the egg into a satchel she pulled from who knew where.  She was always like that, a simple sleight of hand making things appear as if from nothing.  Dorian had always assumed it was a rogue thing.

Just before the prize was out of sight, Cassandra’s voice cut through Dorian’s protests.  “I must also advise against this, Inquisitor,” the Seeker stated.  “A dragon would be nothing but trouble if we brought it back to Skyhold.”

The Qunari stood, hefting the bag and its contents over her shoulder.  “I will take full responsibility for any and all problems that may arise, my friend,” she said confidently as she turned to leave, motioning for everyone to follow. 

She knew someone who would be all too excited to see what she had.

A few days later, the tired travelers passed through the gates of Skyhold, separating to wash their bodies and hopefully catch some much-needed rest.  The Inquisitor decided to do the same, tamping down her excitement to get cleaned up first.

At least, that was the plan, until Garesh entered her quarters to find the Iron Bull calmly sharpening his axe in front of the hearth.  _So much for that_ , she thought, even as her heart jumped excitedly within her chest.

Her lover rose to his feet when he saw her ascend the steps.  “Hello, _Kadan_ ,” he greeted, embracing her with his large arms and giving her a heated kiss that threatened to buckle her knees.  “They said you had sent a bird ahead to announce your return.  I missed you.”

She held him close for a beat longer then released him when she felt her bag’s contents being crushed against her abdomen.  Stepping back, she smiled impishly up at him, and Bull was immediately suspicious. 

She only got that look when she was up to something.

He looked her over warily before turning back to her.  “Okay.  What have you done?”  He crossed his arms, looking at her pointedly.

Garesh adopted an innocent expression.  “I have actually risked my life, fought through wolves, bears, and fire-breathing dragons, and _this_ is what I get?  Accusations?”

Bull was not moved.  “Out with it.”

She sneered at him, pulling her precious package from her satchel and holding hit out for him to see.  “ _This_ , my untrusting friend, is for you.”

At first, it didn’t seem like Bull knew what it was.  After all, Garesh had never brought him such a thing before.  What was he supposed to do with an egg?  _Wait a minute…_  

It dawned on him.  And as the excitement flew off him in waves, Garesh couldn’t help but smile. 

“Is that a…a _dragon_ egg?” he asked dumbly as she nodded at him patiently.  “I mean, I know what it is.  But is it alive?” 

He approached her, and she slid the egg deftly into his large hands.  He sucked in a breath.  “Shit,” he muttered in wonder.  “It’s so hot!”

She smiled at him.  “Yep.  It will be a Ferelden Frostback.  Be prepared for some burns.”  She knew she had scored big when his smile got even bigger.  “Now comes the fun part,” she continued.  “You’ll have to get it to hatch.”

His face fell momentarily.  “You mean you won’t watch it for me?  You’re the woman.  Isn’t it better for you to take care of it?”  He already knew the answer.

“Nope.  It’s your dragon, _your_ responsibility.  Just make sure it doesn’t burn down Skyhold.”  She turned away briefly before she swung back around.  “And you’re an ass.” 

And with that, she went to call for a much-needed bath.  All Bull could do was smile as he looked down at the shiny surface of the egg.  This really was great, and he had his lover to thank for it.

Quite a woman she was, his _Kadan_. 

* * *

Two more weeks passed.  Bull was growing increasingly impatient.  When would the damned thing finally hatch?!  There had been no significant differences, save for a fluctuating temperature and movements from time to time.

He really wanted to see the dragon.  What would it be like? Would it be male or female?  How would it react to him?  How big would it get?  And most importantly, would he be able to _ride_ it one day?

He was going crazy wondering all these things all the time.  So he made sure the egg was safe, making a spot in his quarters away from the hole in his roof, where the egg wouldn’t get wet or be in the sun too long. 

He made a makeshift nest with some strips of bedding and old rags.  Surely a cold-blooded high dragon didn’t sit on her eggs, so his accommodations should suffice.  But maybe it wasn’t good enough, and that’s why it was taking so long.

Frederic, the draconologist they had picked up from their foray into The Western Approach, had assured him that none of them could be sure exactly how far along in its development the egg was when they’d found it. 

It could be a little more time, or a lot.  He just had to be patient, something Bull wasn’t sure he could do well enough to stay sane.

He still went with the Inquisitor on missions.  He would definitely have gone mad otherwise.  He left hoping that the dragon wouldn’t hatch while he was away.  Krem had strict instructions to send word if so.

The Chargers had all placed bets on when the egg would hatch.  Some said it would be any day now, some a week or a month or three from now.  Bull certainly hoped _that_ wasn’t the case. 

It was another two weeks later, between missions, that things finally changed.  He was dosing off, Adaar limp and satiated in his arms after an early evening romp.  Bull felt his eyes growing heavier with each passing moment.

He glanced over at the egg, sitting snugly in its nest of rags on the Inquisitors couch.  Nothing was out of the ordinary.  It was twitching, as it tended to do these days. 

Only this time, the movements were a bit harder.  The little thing was rocking a bit, sporadically, periods of stillness between in varying lengths.

He thought nothing of it, preparing to take his nap, when he saw a small crack appear on the pristine shell.  Bull sat up quickly, dislodging Garesh from his shoulder with such force that she hit her head against the headboard with a loud thunk.

“Hey!” she yelled grouchily after being awoken in such a fashion.  “What’s wrong with—“

“It’s hatching!”  She followed Bull’s line of sight, seeing the egg, now cracked, actively moving, the crack starting to elongate.

The Inquisitor sat up too, gaze now riveted on the egg as its occupant struggled to enter the world.  She moved as if to go over and help, but Bull stopped her.  “It needs to be strong,” he said with conviction.   So she relented, and continued to watch alongside her lover.

It was a slow process.  At times, the little dragon seemed to tire, pausing for some moments before resuming its efforts.  Bull, usually impatient with such things, found himself fascinated.  He was actually watching a _dragon_ hatch, something very few, if any, person had ever seen and lived to tell the tale. 

Finally, the shell split completely, and a golden, mottled little dragon, shiny with fluid, unfolded itself from its elliptical prison.  Its little tail unraveled, as did its legs and neck.  The head sported a thick snout and the beginnings of a set of horns, widely positioned on its head.

If its mother was any indication, the horns would grow impressively, long and ridged.

Bull found himself staring down at it, not even realizing he had gotten closer and closer as the hatching had finally concluded.  He was completely transfixed, almost afraid to touch for fear of hurting it.

The dragonling lay there for a moment, sides rising and falling as it took huge breaths, its little stomach seemingly swollen.  Frederic had informed Bull that this was normal, as the dragon had been encased in an egg for quite some time. 

The remnants of the yolk were there, and would nourish the young dragon until a time after it hatched and could feed itself. 

Bull continued to watch, stretching a hand out to touch the seemingly-sleeping animal, but pulled it back as its eyes finally opened.

They were large and bright green, piercing in their intensity, and focused only on Bull as the creature stared.  He wasn’t sure what was going on, but the little dragon didn’t seem to notice anything but him, and for a moment, it was just the two of them, gazing at one another.

He didn’t even notice that Garesh had crept up behind and was watching the entire exchange.  There was little movement until the dragonling rolled to its feet, steadying itself on wobbly legs and moving slowly toward the edge of the couch.

Bull was just in time to prevent the baby from falling and hitting the floor, catching it in his large hands.  The dragon stared up at him as he raised it up, and soon the room was filled with a pleasant sound, not unlike a purr or chortle.

Bull smiled, and when he raised a hand to pet it, the dragon leaned into his touch.  He laughed softly to himself.

Garesh was almost jealous.  Thus far, Bull had always saved that low, sexy laugh for her.  But she couldn’t feel any negativity for the joy she saw on her lovers face.  He rarely smiled thus, with his whole face, and she was proud to have been responsible for that expression.

So she sat back on her bed and enjoyed watching her Bull with his new friend.  All was well, for now.  Hopefully the Inquisition wouldn’t come to regret their new resident.

* * *

**Two months later…**

Bull was outside with the soldiers that were practicing their sword forms.  Krem and the other Chargers were also there, some of them casting amused glances at their leader while they sparred.

He was playing with Akaasha, the name he had given his dragonling after Frederic had informed him that she was female and would indeed be a high dragon someday.  

That meant flight.  She already had little wings.  Bull had been ecstatic.  Perhaps he’d get that ride one day after all.

He was playing chase with her.  Akaasha was already pretty quick on her small legs, using her miniscule wings to give her just that much more speed as she chased him.   She had grown a good amount since her hatching, the size of a medium dog.

She followed him faithfully now, never far from his side.  Frederic told them that she had imprinted on him, and would treat him as though he were her parent.  Hopefully it wouldn’t be too hard when Bull had to go on missions.

The draconologist had assured them that as she grew older she would become more independent, less clingy.

Krem laughed to himself. He was happy to see the captain having so much fun.  He was carefree and laughed with a gusto rarely seen outside of great intoxication.  It would seem the dragon was a welcome addition to the Chargers. 

He glanced up as the Inquisitor walked down the stairs from the keep.  She smiled at everyone, and as her eyes lit upon her lover and his pet, it grew even larger.  He really was happy with her gift. 

When Bull saw her, he trotted over, his dragon hot on his heels.  He embraced her, swinging her around a couple turns, and kissed her on his favorite spot on her neck.  “Thank you again, _Kadan_ ,” he said in gratitude.  “She really is something else.”

He let her down, and Garesh turned to Akaasha when she came close, squatting and reaching out a hand to her.  The dragon sniffed her, and finding her a familiar presence, bumped her hand affectionately with her scaly head. 

The two had formed a bit of bond, each harboring their own special type of affection for Bull.  “Yes, Adaar agreed.  “She is.” 

The two resumed their playing, Bull moving quickly about the practice ring, or hiding behind a length of wall or a tree here and there, Akaasha in hot pursuit.  Garesh moved over to mingle with the Chargers and speak with other soldiers.

It wasn’t long before Akaasha finally caught her prey.  A lusty laugh filled the air as Bull smiled at Adaar, lifting his arm so she could see the Frostback dragonling dangling from his forearm, her growl loud and cute…for now.

“ _Kadan_!” he called, a twinkle in his eye.  “Best gift EVER!”


	8. Adrenaline Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written based off a prompt from ReptilesTheme on FFnet that simply said, FRESH OFF THE BATTLEFIELD. Made me remember that Bull specializes in being a Reaver. That means that blood and brutality excites him. So here it is. This one has smut AND fluff. I hope you like it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Age or the characters, nor do I receive compensation for this work.

Red Templar bodies were scattered about, some missing heads or limbs.  It was quite the gory sight, but still more of them were coming.  They seemed unending.

Garesh Adaar, Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste, flowed through the battlefield like water, stabbing here, slashing there.  She and Cole tore a swath through the tainted Templar ranks, the two rogues flanking The Iron Bull as he stood firm between their enemies and Dorian.

The mage was constantly casting, only taking a moment here and there to down a lyrium potion to replenish himself.   

The Inquisition had returned to the Storm Coast to investigate reports of Darkspawn presence. 

Then the Blades had informed them of Red Templar activity as well.  And here was the evidence of it.  As they’d made their way along the long river, they’d run into a sizeable camp.

And so the fighting had begun, and had lasted for quite some time.  Most of the Templars had either been slain or injured too grievously to continue. 

Bull executed a perfect Whirlwind, earning himself some breathing room as he continued to taunt and draw enemy attention.

Dorian cast Terror, sending his would-be attacker running hysterically.  He didn’t get far before Garesh sank her blades into his back.  Cole uncloaked and used his Hidden Blades ability, artfully dispatching a surprised Guardsman before he could charge.

Garesh felt her heart nearly stop when she saw a Shadow emerge from cloak and move to slash at Bull.  The warrior nimbly avoided the blow, and drove his blade through the chest of the creature, much to her relief.

Between Bull’s brute strength and powerful swings, Dorian’s terrifying and elemental spells, and the two rogues’ malicious skill with their blades, the Red Templars were finally dispatched, the sound of rain reclaiming the Coast from the clash and cries of battle.

Cole moved about, finishing off any who still breathed.  Dorian sat down and drank one more lyrium potion followed quickly by a healing potion.  “My _word_ ,” he muttered.  “I’ve never seen so many cursed Templars in one place!  I, for one, am exhausted.”

The Inquisitor stood from where she was looting one of the bodies.  “I agree.  There must have been something significant going on here that we still don’t know about.  I haven’t found any letters or notes to tell us so far.”

Cole returned from his grisly task.  “All are at rest now,” he said in his light voice that even now drew a smile from Garesh as she looked him over for injuries.  She tried not to, but still found herself doting maternally over the boy who was neither human nor demon.

Seeing that everyone else was fine, she looked about for Bull.  He was walking toward the group, his stride lengthy and strong.  Blood and thicker things were spattered about his chest and arms, and Garesh tamped down her growing excitement and admiration. 

 _This_ was what it was to be a Qunari warrior, to wear the fear, defeat, and gore of your enemies on the battlefield.

She noticed he had not sheathed his great sword.  His eyes were…wild, and she suddenly felt a sprig of alarm.  She knew he’d never hurt her, but she needed to look out for their companions.  He hadn’t calmed down yet.

She moved to intercept him, meeting him a ways away from everyone.  “Bull,” she said lightly, holding her hands open in front of her.  “You okay?”

He stopped, his eyes catching hers.  “Are there no more?” he asked, his voice eager.  “I looked, but it looks like we’ve killed them all.”  He almost sounded disappointed.  “I was hoping for more.”

“Bull,” Garesh said patiently.  “It’s over.  We finished all of them.  Sheath your sword.  We’ll make camp, and—“  She noticed his cut then, located in one of the thick muscles bordering his neck from the looks of it.   It didn’t seem very deep, but it was bleeding steadily.  “You’re bleeding.” 

He didn’t seem concerned.  “I’m a warrior,” he scoffed.  “We bleed all the time.”  But he did as he was told and sheathed his sword as she came close to examine the wound.  Perhaps the Shadow had wounded him after all, albeit slightly.

Though not fatal, Garesh wanted to see it cleaned.  So she pulled his harness aside to get a better look.  She didn’t notice when his feral eyes grew molten, fixating on her as her fingers feathered over his skin.  “Come on.  Let’s get to our campsite.  I’ll clean this there.”

She turned to lead him back to rejoin everyone, but was seized about the waist by thick arms, his palm flat against her belly, pulling her back against him.  “Bull, what—“ she began, but her words stuck in her throat when she felt him bite down on the tender flesh between her neck and shoulder. 

Garesh grasped one of his arms, fingers digging as her eyes rolled back.  He knew she loved that.  “Wh-what are you doing?!” she gasped, stuttering.  He gave no answer.  She knew very well what was happening, knew what would happen when he got like this.

So she swallowed her half-hearted protest and gave no resistance when he threw her over his shoulder and hauled her off to a stand of trees, steps full of purpose.  She counted herself lucky he sought out privacy at all.

Dorian was gathering their things together.  Cole was helping but suddenly stood up, still and stiff.   The mage glanced up and watched him for a moment.  “What is wrong with you?” he asked, tired, sore, and ill-tempered.  Then he saw empty space where two Qunari once were.  “Where is the Inquisitor?”

He looked around for her, but she had apparently disappeared after talking with Bull.  He sighed.  Couldn’t they just go set up camp?  He was exhausted, hungry, and had some minor injuries to treat.

Then Cole started speaking in that weird, trance-like way he always did.  “Heat, need, passion, excitement.  I need her, to be _in_ her, to feel her tightening around me.  I need to taste, to hold, to bury myself.  Blood, flesh, sweat, my name on her lips.  Her mouth, her cries, I need—“ 

Dorian grabbed his upper arm, cutting Cole off as he heaved their packs on his shoulder and trudged off, pulling him along.  “Oh, shut up,” he grumbled sourly, now realizing where the two Qunari had gone off to and just what they were doing.   “Just help me set up the damned camp.”

* * *

 

Garesh was already aroused when Bull finally stopped to set her down in a grassy area sheltered by the canopy of tall trees surrounding them.  She usually put on an act, like she was annoyed with being manhandled so.

But secretly, she loved it.  It was a rush when he decided to just take what he wanted, what they both knew was his anyway.  His aggression and sexually authoritative attitude was part of what had drawn her to him in the first place.

And she regretted not a single thing that had occurred since.

He shoved her back against a tree, moving into her space soon after.  His hands wasted no time in grabbing her leather breaches, yanking them down.  She obediently stepped out of them, her boots sliding off with them.

She tried to assist him in the same way, but she moved too slowly for him, prompting him to grab her hands in one of his, pinning them above her head as his other hand handled things.  She felt him, hard, hot, and throbbing against her, but he didn’t set himself to task yet.

He molded his body against her, his hand reaching up to yank a horn back, exposing her neck.  The other now cradled her chin.  He leaned forward, and she felt his teeth again, this time at the side of her throat. 

His upper body was still lightly-armored and stained with dirt and gore, but it only aroused her all the more, his bite spurring her on.

She’d no doubt have marks later to show for the urgency of his attentions, but she didn’t care. 

Throughout the time they’d been seeing each other, Bull had conditioned her, _trained_ her to actually expect and anticipate pain with pleasure.  Sometimes there were bonds, sometimes not. 

But she’d become so accustomed to it, that now it was almost a requirement for her, an extra treat for her enjoyment.  She associated lying with Bull with exquisite, spontaneous pain that delighted her senses.  And he knew how to deliver it expertly.

He did so now, his body trapping her, dominating her against the smooth, white bark of the tree, his mouth nipping and sucking at her neck.  When he moved to her mouth, she was eager to taste him, instantly opening to his plunging tongue.

His hands grazed over her breasts before squeezing them through her leather jerkin, but he made no move to disrobe her any further. 

Bull’s patience finally was spent, and the adrenaline still coursing through his veins made his hands rough as he lifted her off her feet, fitting himself between her bare thighs.  Her arms slid around his neck, and she fed all her passion and regard for him into her kiss.

She felt him at her opening, and braced herself as his first thrust was rough, seating him deep within her, making her moan into his mouth.  He gave her no respite, no warning, pounding into her repeatedly so all she could do was cling to him and submit.

Soon sweat joined all the other substances covering him, and she could sense he would finish soon.

With the roughness of his movements, Garesh was suddenly grateful that the bark of the tree was smooth, her last coherent thought.  Before long she was climaxing, tightening herself even more against her lover. 

He growled harshly as he followed suit, but kept her pinned against the tree, resting his face against her shoulder as their bodies jerked and trembled.

They caught their breath just so, until Bull relaxed and withdrew from her, a hand at her elbow to steady her when her feet hit the ground.  After fixing their clothes, Garesh gave him an assessing look.

“Feel okay now?” she ventured to ask with a smirk. 

He nodded.  “I am.  Thank you, _Kadan_.  It would have taken forever to calm myself without you.”

She laughed.  “Well, I am glad to be of service.” 

They looked around as they emerged from the grove.  “Looks like Dorian and Cole have moved on,” Bull stated guiltlessly.  “I can’t say I blame them.”  He smacked her ass when she mentioned something under her breath about certain sex-crazed Qunari.

When they reached the area where they’d last seen their companions, Bull knelt for a moment, taking in some details.  “They went this way,” he said.  Garesh, not as much a tracker as he, simply followed.

They found Cole and Dorian near the long river.  Dorian had started a fire, and Cole was putting up tents. 

“Ah,” Dorian remarked snidely.  “Finished working off the proverbial steam then?”  Cole sat down to sharpen his daggers.  Garesh drew hers and walked over to join him. 

Bull eyed the river.  “Hardly.”  He glanced at the fire and began making his way to the water.  “I’ll see if I can catch some dinner.”  When Garesh looked up to watch him depart, a message seemed to pass between them. 

She put herself back to the task of cleaning and sharpening her blades, a little grin on her face.  Dorian rolled his eyes.  “Damned Qunari,” he muttered. 

Bull kept walking, smiling to himself.  “Shut up, Vint.”

After some time had passed, roughly a half hour or so, Garesh made her way down to the river, walking along its edge until she came to the place where the water from the cave pooled to form a lagoon.  She clutched her bathing supplies, scanning the area for her lover.

Figuring he must have gone to find other sources of food, she began to disrobe, neatly folding her leather armor and setting it on a rock nearby.  Easing into the chilly water, she set to work unbraiding her long, white hair.

The intricate braids were tricky to undo, and she struggled a little here and there.  She mused on how, for someone who wore hers shaved, Vivienne really knew how to subdue hair. 

But her mind didn’t wander for long.  A heavy presence eased up behind her, rising from the water to tower over her.

“Took you long enough,” Bull breathed against her, his mouth kissing along her neck from behind.  “I thought I’d have to come get you.”

When his hand came to her front to pull her against him, and the hardness she could already feel at her lower back, she eased forward, away from him.  “Not yet, lover,” she said, turning around.  “Help me with my hair first.”

He looked deflated for a blink of time, but resigned himself.  “Alright,” he grumbled, motioning her to turn back around.

Over the course of a few minutes, the two of them were able to free Garesh’s hair, the mass falling past her lower back into the water.  Bull whistled.  “It’s gotten longer,” he observed. 

She smiled.  Bull always loved her hair.  Sure, it wasn’t red, his apparent favorite color, but he loved to run his fingers along the coarse strands, to pull it when he felt impassioned. 

When she turned around, his eyes looked her over, his gaze burning along her body that was still exposed, from the waist up.  “You look like a Tamassran _goddess_ ,” he said, a bit of awe in his tone.

Garesh regarded him for a moment.  He’d taken off his armor and had washed himself before she’d come.  No doubt he’d cleaned his armor as well.

“You know what they say,” she purred.  “A woman glows when she is loved.”  She eased forward, holding Bull’s gaze, until she was flush against him.  “Care to wash me, _Kadan_?”

He grinned down on her, pleased that she used a word usually ignored by the Tal-Vashoth, though they spoke the language just as those who followed the Qun would.  “You’re not quite dirty enough, not yet,” he said, wrapping an arm around her.  “But I can change that.”

And he did.  By the time he was through, they were both in need of a good washing.

When the two Qunari returned to camp, the only thing that stopped Dorian from making some scathing remark was the amount of fish Bull carried slung over his back.  The mage’s mouth had literally opened to say something then closed with an audible click when his eyes fell on the catch.

“Looks like you did more than fool around,” he still managed to say.  “At least we’ll eat well tonight.” 

Cole stared at the fish, their glazed eyes capturing his attention.  “They are like marbles,” he observed.  Garesh agreed. 

The party set to work cleaning and scaling their supper.  They recounted the battle, of their many quests, and looked forward to the trip home in the morning.  The Inquisitor scooted closer to Bull as they ate, and when she began to dose off, he excused them.

The two went to their tent, where he helped her out of her armor before doing so for himself.  When he settled in next to her, she was already gone to the Fade.  She must have been exhausted. 

He smirked, knowing that his attentions were a significant reason for it.  He ran a hand along her arm, marveling at how lucky he was to have claimed such a woman. 

Rogue, Tal-Vashoth, Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste, leader, and friend…not everyone could possess these titles at the same time, and definitely not with the integrity and determination that she did.

He was proud and honored to be her lover, and he knew he was much more to her than that, as she was to him.  When this was all over…he didn’t know.  All a warrior could do was take each of his days one by one and be thankful for them.  But he hoped she would be by his side regardless.

As if sensing his thoughts, she turned in her sleep, curving herself against his body as he lay on his back, and he pulled her in close, letting her sweet scent flow over him.  He’d worry about the future later. 

For now, there was only her, in his arms where she belonged, and he let that comforting thought send him after her into sleep.

* * *

**Got another prompt?  Let me hear it!  This is fun!**


	9. Her Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt given to me by two different readers, so I had to make it so. Bull finally meets the family, who come to Skyhold for a surprise visit. Not only that, Bull discover's Adaar's father is someone he never thought he'd meet. Hope you enjoy. Please review!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Age or the characters, nor do I receive compensation for this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that the codex in DA:I states Adaar's parents left the Qun before she was born. For the purpose of not having a a child Inquisitor, and because I _so_ wanted the Arishok to be her father, I made it so that my Adaar was born _into_ the Qun but left with her parents during her younger years. Sorry if this takes away from the authenticity a bit, but please bear with this AU-ish detail. Thanks!

The door to Bull's quarters flew open as the Inquisitor, Garesh Adaar, came rushing in, a look on her face like she'd seen a ghost. Bull stood from where he was cleaning his axe, frowning.

" _Kadan_ , what is it?" he asked, concerned. He glanced past her for whatever unfortunate soul had offended her, prepared to meet their transgression with the Edge. But she shut the door on the outside world and approached him.

"A raven brought a message this morning. Leliana passed it on to me," Garesh explained. "Our outpost reports that a small group is on their way here." When Bull's face remained blank, she elaborated. "They're  _Qunari_."

He shook his head, confused. It had been a while since his expulsion from the Ben-Hassrath. He didn't think they would send anymore assassins at him, but who knew? He had committed quite an affront, one that had cost the Qunari a Dreadnaught, never mind the lives lost.

"If the Berasaad have sent more to die, I gladly accept," Bull boldly declared, his excitement for battle evident. Garesh's sigh reclaimed his attention.

"No," she said, impatient. "It's a  _family_  group, Bull."

His eyes widened. "But those who live under the Qun…they don't have families." He remembered the groups of Qunari children, of never knowing his parents, the Tamassran priestesses his only caretakers.

The Inquisitor nodded. "Exactly. But Tal-Vashoth do. Bull, this family…based on the descriptions in this letter, it's mine. It's  _my_  family, and they're coming  _here_. The Soldiers that checked in were located at the border just before the Frostback Mountains, and stated they were moving East, toward Skyhold."

She glanced down at the missive again, as if afraid its contents had changed. "They are on their way here!" she exclaimed, looking back into Bull's now shocked face.

She had a family? Yes, she had mentioned that she had left her parents when she'd become a mercenary. It seemed so long ago since they'd had that talk. But from what she'd just told them, there were children with the group as well.

" _Imekari_? Were they there when you left?" he inquired.

She thought for a second. "No. It was just my mother and father. Maybe another group has joined them. In any case, we'll need to prepare to receive them. Would you help me?"

He tucked his weapon away. "Of course I will."

He followed her down through the tavern and outside, into the main keep, where she surveyed everything and informed Josephine, who had appeared by her side as if by magic, what she wanted done.

Over the course of a few hours, Bull assisted in lifting, turning, wrenching, and any other of the various tasks that required a strong touch. When all was said and done, the keep looked immaculate, the Qunari throne polished and gleaming.

Garesh was pleased by all the preparations, though her nervousness sat heavy in her belly. It had seemed silly to go to such lengths. It was just her family. Really, would she even sit the throne while they were here?

But Josephine worked strictly by a 'just in case' policy, and had assured the Inquisitor that some of the cleaning had probably needed to be done anyway.

Bull escorted Garesh to her quarters, where she had a hot bath drawn up. She and Bull washed together, and when his touches became more than just practical, the sexual stress relief was welcome.

It was as they were finishing, Bull's arms tight around her shaking body, that a knock sounded at her chamber door.

"Inquisitor," a muffled voice called. "Guests have come for you. They await you in the courtyard." Then, his tone a little more astonished, "They are Qunari, ma'am."

"Yes," came her breathy reply. "Please tell them I will be right down." Garesh and Bull quickly dried themselves and dressed.

Her hands were shaking as she finished combing her hair. She had started to pin it up but remembered that her mother loved it worn loose.

Bull noticed her tremors, and stopped what he was doing to clasp them in his. "Calm yourself,  _Kadan_ ," he murmured, caressing her from her hands up her arms to her shoulders. "Your family will love you no matter what you look like."

"I know," she replied. "It's just been so long." She smiled up at him. "Thank you for being such a big help today."

His face showed the depth of his feelings for her. "Always," he reassured. "As long as you'll have me, I will be by your side."

She searched his face, feeling emotion lump in her throat.  _Bull…_  Before she could make a decent reply, her lover reached up to wipe a stray tear that had fallen.

"Let's go meet your family."

She followed him numbly out the door, her heart on her sleeve and her mind still reeling from his impassioned words.

The cool mountain air hit her face as they exited the keep, and Garesh sprang back to the task at hand. She and Bull would have that important discussion later, after things had calmed down.

Some of her anxiety returned. She dreaded the thought that her father, and especially her mother, would be critical of her, of her choice of consort. She realized in that moment that she greatly wanted her parents' approval.

They walked down, hand in hand, and Garesh spotted her visitors instantly, the whole courtyard having been thrown into upheaval at the presence of these strange Qunari.

A tall and broad, foreboding-looking male stood next to an equally fierce, curvy female. About their legs were two children, twins, a boy and girl, and Garesh felt her heart leap in her chest.

It was her mother who spotted her first, her guarded face lighting up with a beautiful smile. She wore white traveling robes with brown leather, gold decorative bangles adorning her gracefully-curved horns. "Garesh!" she cried, waving. "Kutal, look!" She nudged her partner, pointing.

The big male turned his head, adorned with large, impressive horns, to watch his daughter approaching. He too wore brown leather traveling attire, his upper half only partially covered by the garment. His eyes assessed her, narrowing as they came to rest on her hand, which was joined with Bull's.

She nearly pulled it away, but remembered that she was an adult, and this was the one she'd chosen. Clutching Bull's hand tighter, she finally closed the gap between all the ones she loved, only to have it taken away when her mother embraced her eagerly.

"Oh, my daughter!" she exclaimed, squeezing Garesh to her tightly, the soldiers, mages, and others looking on curiously. Gaining more control of her emotions, she stood back, looking her daughter in her eyes calmly. " _Shanedan,_   _Kadan_. I missed you."

Garesh leaned in, and the two females touched foreheads. "I missed you too, mother…more than you know." She breathed in her mother's scent, the memories it brought her rushing warmly over her, always a comforting presence.

When her mother released her, she turned to her father. " _Shanedan_ , Father." His stern face was still for a moment before strong lips curved up ever slightly.

" _Shanedan_ ," he answered in the impossibly deep voice she remembered before wrapping her in muscled arms, lifting her up as he hugged her. He set her down with a smile, and Garesh felt more at peace than she had in a long time. "You are even more beautiful than last I saw you, my child," her father stated, his eyes reflecting his pride.

Now blushing, she glanced at the two children, now attentively watching her with curious eyes. "Who are these little ones?" she asked, kneeling to get a better look at them.

Her mother grabbed their hands, drawing them out from behind her. These are your brother and sister," she answered. "They were born about a year after you left." Her mother displayed her own blush when Garesh gave her a scandalous look.

Turning back toward the children, she smiled, holding out a hand. " _Shanedan_ ," she greeted.

The boy seemed shy, unable to hold her eyes for very long. The little girl stepped forward however, looking the Inquisitor over with a shrewd eye, first at her hair, her horns, and finally her face. "What is your name?" she asked precociously.

Her sister smiled. "I'm Garesh," she replied. "What is your name?"

The child drew herself up to appear taller. "My name is Siraani." She turned to her brother, pulling him forward. "This is Jarvas. He's shy." The boy tried to pull his hand back, but his sister prevailed.

"Say hello!" the girl ordered. Garesh laughed to herself. She was a bossy one. The boy, pushed in front of her, finally spoke, his eyes fixated on something down by Garesh's feet. " _Sh-Shanedan_."

" _Shanedan_ , little brother," she responded. "It is a pleasure to meet you both! " She stood, motioning Bull closer.

"Bull, this is my mother, Ataani, former Tamassran under the Qun." Her mother nodded her head once, her eyes already assessing him in the way only a Tama could.

Garesh tried to let that knowledge go without feeling more nervous for her lover. Bull greeted Ataani with an answering nod of his own. "S _hanedan_ , ma'am," he greeted, noting the beauty that had been passed on to the Inquisitor.

"And this," Garesh motioned toward her father. "Is my father, Kutal." Her father looked at Bull like he looked at most new people he met, with harsh, judging eyes. But he nodded just as her mother had.

The Inquisitor scooted closer to her lover, trying to show him her support. "Mother, Father, this is The Iron Bull. He is a most valued member of the Inquisition and my closest confidant, friend, and partner."

"The Iron Bull?" her father queried, his brow furrowing for a moment as he thought. "You are  _The_  Iron Bull, of the Ben-Hassrath?"

Bull's surprise at her father's knowledge was evident. "Yes, sir, I was. I completed many missions outside of Seheron and Par Vollen." He and Garesh exchanged looks. "But that was before…I'm sorry, but…how did you know about me? I did my jobs mostly in secret."

Kutal gave a small smile. "The Salasari are made aware of all forces sent out for the purpose of the Qun."

Bull was still confused. "Salasari? Then that means, as a male, you were either Ariqun or—"

"Arishok?" Kutal interjected. "Yes, I was."

Garesh smiled as Bull displayed the most shocked expression she'd ever seen.

Bull knew his jaw had dropped, but he discarded any concern for that. Garesh's father had been Arishok?! He knew Sten reigned in the position now, leading the people with honor. He finally fixed his slack face to speak. "Where were you assigned?"

"I was sent various places, wherever the demands of the Qun dictated. One of my last exploits took me off the coast of the Free Marches. I became stranded in Kirkwall when a storm destroyed my ships."

"You are  _that_  Arishok?" Kutal was older, but still looked young to have held that role. Bull looked at Garesh, and she thought his eyeball would pop from his head, so wide was it. He turned back to her father, taking a breath to calm himself. "It is a serious honor to meet you, Sir."

Kutal's smirk said that he was pleased with the praise. "I was. I no longer serve that role or live by the demands of the Qun" he stated regretfully. "After we left Kirkwall with the thief who had stolen the Tomb of Koslun from us, we returned to Par Vollen where all was well for a time.

"It was during her re-education process that the thief escaped." His jaw was clenched. This was not something he liked to relive, his greatest failure aside from losing the Tome in the first place.

"When this happened, I relinquished my position as Arishok. I could no longer serve the Qun after such a dishonor." Ataani moved closer to him, placing a hand on his back in support. She knew how much this had hurt him.

Bull's expression did not change. "It is still an honor to meet you. I had no idea the Inquisitor came from such a prestigious warrior." When Kutal puffed out his chest just so, Bull knew he was in, even if he was being genuine.

He grinned, pulling Garesh closer. Point to him.

There was more small talk made, and then Bull wandered over to the practice ring with Kutal, the children following. Garesh started to follow but was pulled aside by her mother. "A word, my daughter," she said conspiratorially.

The two walked into the tavern, where they took a seat at a table, the wait staff attending to the Inquisitor and her guest with haste. Her mother waited until she was given her drink before leaning in to speak softly.

"So," she began with a smirk. "Did you put my old Tama robes to good use?"

Garesh, grateful that this wasn't going to be a discussion about how unsuitable Bull was, also leaned forward, a big grin on her face. "Yes, I most certainly did. Thank you for sending them!"

"Good," Ataani chortled. "I was hoping you had some sort of lover here. It's even better that he's like us. I knew they'd add some heat to things."

The Inquisitor tilted her head. "Mother! How do you always know these things?"

"Please," Ataani boasted, taking a sip of ale. "Your siblings…they're the result of the last time I donned those robes." She waggled her eyebrows, a gesture that looked remarkably odd for a Qunari to do.

Garesh could see where she got her personality, as it was so similar to her mother's.

Ataani's personality had been part of the reason she'd become Tal-Vashoth. She had a personality that did not match the teachings of the Qun. Though she'd tried to keep it hidden as much as possible, her personality was part of who she was, and it proved impossible.

Eventually she herself would have been taken in for re-education, and the prospect of having qamek forced on her had been part of the reason she'd decided to leave that life behind.

When Kutal, returned from Kirkwall, had suffered the escape of the thief and had himself decided to leave, the choice had been clear. They had found Garesh, asleep with the other teens, and had gone.

Seven years later, here they were.

Garesh had always thought, after hearing how those under the Qun lived, that it was remarkable that her parents had been able to identify her after having been separated so long.

But her mother had always kept an eye on her, watching her grow up, albeit secretly. She'd even taught some of the children where Garesh had been living from time to time.

Kutal and Ataani's relationship, so much more than just Tamassran and Arishok, had been frowned on for the longest anyway. When he only visited her, and more often than was really expected, people had began to talk.

Garesh's conception had been unauthorized, and they'd had to be more secretive after that. Only Kutal's role as Arishok had held re-education at bay, but even that was temporary.

It had only been a matter of time before they would have been forced to comply or depart. And so, events had led them all to these current events.

Garesh couldn't imagine forever living the role that had been chosen for her at 12 years of age, to be of the Tamassran priesthood, forced to care only for others' children, never having any of her own without permission.

She was more grateful every day that her parents had chosen their path as they had.

For the next hour, she and her mother drank and caught up, talked about their journeys and love lives. It was a conversation Garesh had thirsted for this past year, ever since her path had taken her to the Conclave.

Her mother fussed over her hand, hoping that someday the green would fade or be removed completely. Garesh had no answer to give.

By the time the two females left the tavern, both were a tiny bit drunk. The soldiers had mostly dispersed. One of the passersby informed them that the other Qunari had gone into the keep, not wanting to disturb their time together.

They opened the great doors to the noise and joy of children's laughter. Bull was playing with the kids, pretending to be the animal that was his namesake, little Siraani on his back. Jarvas, made bolder by longer acquaintance, was playing bull fighter.

Garesh followed her mother as she sat at a table next to her father, and the three looked on. Kutal leaned over to speak to his daughter.

"This one, I approve of," he stated simply. "He is honorable, strong, and has kept you safe all this time. You have done well, daughter." When he turned away to continue watching them, Garesh couldn't keep the giddy smile off her face.

It was difficult to gain the respect of her father. Anyone that did so was usually worthy of the honor his approval gave them. He was an excellent judge of character. She couldn't wait to inform Bull, though between warriors, she was sure he already knew.

Dinner was served, and the family sat down to eat, their revelry continuing into the evening.

Her family had been shown to suitable guest quarters. Garesh had seen to their comfort and said her good nights. Now, the Inquisitor made her way back to her quarters.

What a great day it had been! She had reunited with her family, who she hadn't even realized she'd missed so badly, had met her new siblings, both adorable, and had received the approval for Bull that she'd greatly-desired from her parents.

The evening was yet young, and she wanted to see Bull. She knew where he'd be. As she opened the door to her quarters, she could hear him, humming a song to himself, no doubt a tune he'd learned in his many travels.

He greeted her with a hug as she made it up the stairs, twirling around a couple times before setting her down on her feet. " _Kadan_! What a day!" he proclaimed, laying a lingering kiss on her lips.

"You may not have noticed, but meeting your parents made me nervous enough to piss myself, especially learning who your father really was. I mean, really?  _The Arishok!_  You could have given me a little hint, you know." He arched a brow at her.

"I'm sorry," Garesh admitted. "He wanted me to keep that knowledge to myself. My father is not proud of that time in his life, not with the way it ended. I really would have told you if he hadn't sworn me to secrecy."

"No problem," Bull stated. "I could understand his feelings in that respect. But to me, his honor was never lost. His battles in Kirkwall, seeing Hawke in action…it had to have been epic!"

She listened patiently as Bull went on about the greatness of her father, all as if she hadn't grown up with the man and seen it firsthand. But she knew how Bull was, how much he had valued the ways of the Qun. So she let him gush, nodding and smiling at his enthusiasm.

They had moved to recline on her bed by the time he finished talking, her head against his chest. When she got up the nerve, she finally started the conversation she had been eager for since seeing him in the keep earlier.

"Bull," she started, her hands caressing his chest in an attempt to conceal her tension. "Have you ever thought of being a father someday?"

She felt him stiffen, her heart threatening to sink to her feet. "Well, I…uh." He reached a hand up to scratch his forehead, unused to being shocked speechless. "I'd never really thought about it, to be honest."

She knew she'd caught him off guard, so she didn't hold his response against him. Warriors like him rarely ever thought of such things when they were still hale and roaming the world.

Her mind traveled back to the keep, to the laughter and the ease at which he had handled the children.

"I just noticed what a way you had with the children. Even the few children here at Skyhold love you. However you may doubt, I think you would be a wonderful father." She angled her head, looking up to search his face.

He was looking upward, brow slightly furrowed as if deep in thought. Enough time passed that she felt like he would ignore her comment, but he finally looked down at her, his face serious.

"I never thought of it before, but know this. I would do my very best." He leaned in closer, and just before his lips touched hers, said, "No honor would be greater than to have children born of you,  _Kadan_."

Garesh saw nothing but sincerity on Bull's face, and she smiled, her eyes burning with tears. Then his lips were on hers, and she lost herself in his kiss and passionate touch.

Later, as Garesh slept tucked into his side, Bull ran a hand through her hair as he watched her. To be a father…he didn't know how he'd hack it.

What he  _did_  know, was that it would be the single most frightening thing he'd ever undertaken, and Bull had seen some scary things in his life.

But this woman, who he'd first encountered on the turbulent beaches of the Storm Coast that fateful day, had changed everything. Until he'd met her, Bull had only ever imagined a glorious death on the battlefield.

Now, he just wanted to live, fight, and die with her at his side.

 _Children_ …what kind of father would he be? He'd never known the guidance or love of a father, so he had no idea.

But as he watched his  _Kadan_  sleep, his mind wandered to implausible yet suddenly possible things— to Garesh, growing round and giving birth, to a tiny, gray hand clutching his finger, nubby little horns upon small heads, to the cries and laughter of children,  _their_  children.

He smiled down at her, his hand unconsciously traveling to her abdomen. Perhaps she was with child, even now. The idea didn't frighten him half as much as when she'd first mentioned it. The fear was there, yes, but now it was bolstered by a strange pride.

If fatherhood was in his future, this was the only woman in Thedas, in the whole of his existence, he wanted to do it with. With that certainty in mind, Bull cuddled closer to her, suddenly at peace.

He would not fall asleep for a long while to come, visions of baby Qunari in his head.

* * *

****So, I know this is pretty A/U, since we all know the Arishok would most likely prefer death over going Tal-Vashoth. But I wanted a twist, so there you go. ;)** **

**Qunlat words:**

**Imekari = child/children**

**Salasari = Triumvirate composed of the Ariqun, Arigena and Arishok**

* * *

**Want to know how Garesh's parents met?  Check out my other story, a prequel of sorts, The Priestess and the Arishok!  :)**


	10. Rivain - pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition heads to Rivain to meet with the Monarchy and garner relations. When they run into some Qunari in the capital city, things turn from normal to interesting.

Garesh took in the scenery as she stepped off the frigate that had made port in Rialto Bay. The weather in the Rivaini city of Dairsmuid was clear with intermittent breezes that offset the humidity. How wondrous it was to be here.

She'd had very little experience with large cities, her parents having kept to small settlements and villages growing up.

The only other cities she had seen were Denerim in Ferelden and of course, Val Royeaux in Orlais. Neither had left her with any desire to live in such places.

Dairsmuid had a different feel to it from the other places however. The dock was bustling with activity, merchants calling out their wares, fishermen hauling in catches, and travelers coming and going. Garesh could make out different accents, Antivan and otherwise, amongst the throng.

It was diverse and fresh, something she'd never seen before.

With the salty, humid sea breeze blowing gently, and the noise of the busy masses, Garesh felt oddly at ease. It had to be the people, so much like her valuable Josephine. The Antivans were known to be peaceful and welcoming, even without an absolute belief in the Maker.

Garesh could feel this in the smiles and friendly eyes that fell on her. She could feel Bull at her back, his hand resting just above her rear. She had warned him that a hand on her ass was no way for the Inquisitor to present herself to strangers, to his great chagrin. So she allowed him this compromise.

Dorian and Sera disembarked after them, stepping onto the dock with equally-amazed faces. "Well," quipped Dorian as a passing Rivaini, complete with piercings and tattoos, greeted them. "The people here are rather…festive."

Sera scoffed. "Just as many faces what need arrows here as in Val Royeax." The elf had promised to behave after the Inquisitor had had a lengthy discussion about tactfulness with her, her understanding of the concept a requirement for her to accompany the party.

They waded through the busy crowd, eventually nearing the business quarter of the city itself. Bull came to walk abreast of Garesh, and he surveyed their surroundings, always on guard. "This place hasn't changed," he mused. "I had a mission here with the Ben-Hassrath back in the day, and it was a big, noisy-ass city then too."

He stuck close to her, remembering his last time here, when he and his companions had gotten into a confrontation with the Antivan Crows. As welcoming as everything seemed, Bull remembered the underworld half of the city, and that for one reason or the other, the Crows had been used to cause trouble for them in the past.

He didn't rule out the chance of history repeating itself.

Back then it had been a Tevinter magister, traveling in disguise, who he and his men had been tracking.

On this particular visit, the Inquisition was attempting to garner favor with the Antivan monarchy. The possibilities were endless for potential problems.

The Inquisition had earned much renowned of late, having thwarted Corypheus' efforts in the Arbor Wilds, but they still had plenty of enemies as well, including some factions of the chantry. So he remained watchful. Bull would sooner lose his other eye than have any harm come to his  _Kadan_.

So they made their way towards the palace, hoping to beg an audience. Josephine had sent a raven beforehand, naturally, informing those who needed to know of their arrival. Their business was not broadcasted throughout the realm, but it was incredibly difficult to hide a Qunari anywhere save for Seheron and Par Vollen, let alone  _two_  of them.

The first matter at hand was secure rooms at one of the local inns, somewhere situated between the palace and the docks. It didn't take them long to find an appropriate place, the Drunken Boar, an inn that sported a large tavern on its ground floor.

Garesh wrinkled her noise at the uproar from the patrons. She didn't typically like places like this. The noise could go far into the night, and she needed enough rest to be at her best. But Bull had suggested they stay there, saying he could vouch for their services. It was also a strategic location, he stated.

The group was able to secure two rooms, the Inquisitor and Bull together naturally, Sera and Dorian in the other. They were very spacious, and nicely-furnished. Rooms befitting your station, the inn keep had stated. How he knew of their station was anyone's guess.

Checked in, their rooms locked and items secure, the group went down to enjoy the tavern. Their royal audience would be within the next few days, so there was no harm in relaxing for the evening.

Sera and Dorian had already gone by the time Garesh and Bull made their way down the stairs. They all were in a jubilant mood, having made the long journey successfully, though Garesh never enjoyed sea travel. Tonight they were prepared for light drinking and diversion.

The two were not however prepared to encounter members of their race.

There were three of them, all males, all menacing. They were congregated near the bar, off to the side. It was well enough that they were Qunari, but they, painted in red vitaar and clad in similar armor, made them hard to miss.

Bull ushered Garesh to the other end of the bar, where they ordered their drinks. Both of them agreed that they should avoid them.

That was the plan, but the three soon approached them. The Inquisitor's muscles tensed to move away from them, but Bull held her fast.

"Don't retreat," he murmured softly. "They are Beresaad. It will make you seem weak." And by default, it would make the Inquisition seem weak as well.

She glanced up at him, but he only had an eye, a very cold eye, for the approaching males. His arm lay heavily on her shoulder, making his point clear. He was her protector, and she was his alone.

With assessing eyes did the Qunari stop in front of the pair, the middle tall and broad, the obvious leader. He first eyed Bull, sliding his gaze to the muscular arm about Garesh's shoulders. Then he peered down at the Inquisitor herself, his eyes narrowing a fraction.

Garesh wondered what was going through the warrior's mind. His face betrayed nothing, so it was impossible to tell. The other two did likewise, saying and showing nothing. When he continued to stare, she finally had enough.

"Is there something you need?" she asked, irritated. "Or are you going to stare at me all night?" She knew she was frowning, and perhaps this was not the best way to start off amiably with these strangers, but Garesh was beyond caring.

" _Shanedan_ ," the leader replied, his voice strong and deep. "I am Ashaad, and these are my subordinates of the Beresaad. We are attempting to place your face. Are you from Kont-aar? If so, I have never seen you before. Surely I would have noticed a Tamassran so far from Par Vollen."

He pointedly ignored Bull.

"I'm  _not_  a Tamassran," she huffed, shifting closer to Bull. Kont-aar was a peaceful Qunari settlement located far north of the peninsula. He had explained that to her when she'd asked him if there was a chance they'd run into any other Qunari.

These three must have ventured to Rivain's capital on business. She stood a bit taller. "I'm here with the Inquisition."

That was the first time she witnessed any expression on his face. His companions seemed shocked as well. "You? Why would the human's Chantry allow one of  _us_  to be a part of their Inquisition?"

She glowered at him, having no patience to explain the Inquisition's stand on remaining separate from the Chantry. "Because, I'm  _not_  'one of you.' I am the  _Inquisitor_." Was he dim? Had he not even heard of her?

The warrior was silent for a moment, processing this information. It finally seemed to dawn on him. "You are not of the Qun." His face fell in disgust. " _Tal-Vashoth_. I should have known, seeing what company you keep."

He sneered at Bull, whose eyes had not left him. "Your betrayal of the Ben-Hassrath is legendary. But now you spread your filth among our kind, even taking our Tamassrans, precious as they are."

Garesh was about to say something, always defensive of Bull, but the Beresaad beat her to it. "He is lost, but you could always return to the fold," he said softly, focusing on her. "There is redemption for the purpose-less." He reached up to touch her face. "You would be respected and protected with us at Kont-aar."

His hand was getting slowly closer, and her frown morphed into a snarl. But he never touched her.

Bull reached out, almost casually, slapping the stranger's hand away, instantly drawing the attention of all three Qunari. He spoke softly, calmly, never taking his gaze away. "Do not. Touch. Her."

The three surged forward, and Bull moved his arm from around Garesh, stepping forward and gently moving her behind him, his other hand reaching for his Edge.

"Oy there!" the bartender cautioned. "You ox-men can take your scuffle outside. We want no trouble 'ere!" The other customers were justifiably alarmed. Garesh looked about. This would not be a good way for the Inquisition to make a good impression on Rivain.

A fight involving five Qunari would undoubtedly devastate the tavern.

"Stop this," she said firmly. "Just leave us alone. We have no quarrel with you." She looked around again, noting the eyes still glued to their altercation. "Do you really wish to do this here?"

Ashaad kept his eyes on Bull. "She is right," he growled. " _Now_  is not the time." The evident threat given, the Beresaad turned on his heal and left, his underlings following closely.

Garesh turned to Bull, who was visibly seething. "Bull," she started. "Are you okay?"

His jaw was clenched, but he spoke. "Did you see how they looked at me, the disgust on their faces?" He pounded his fist on the bar, shaking the glasses atop it. The bartender took a breath to say something but thought better of it.

"They didn't respect me at all, didn't even acknowledge me. And to try to touch  _you_ …" He took a deep breath and stood. "Let's get out of here before I give in to my urge to kill something."

She understood completely. The bloodlust was brewing under her lover's skin, making his jaw twitch, his teeth grinding. Walking closely, she went with Bull back to their suite, closing the door behind them and leaning against it with relief.

Bull paced, adrenaline running rampant within him due to the lack of violence. Before the incident, when he'd chosen his men over his duty, his name had carried weight, prestige, and inspired fear among Qunari and  _bas_ alike.

But now it seemed as if he had become  _nothing_ , despised and hated, as the Qun dictated Tal-Vashoth be. The hate he didn't give a shit about. It was the denigration he couldn't stand.

Bull remembered the leader of that little trio vaguely, but he knew he was a better warrior than that fool could ever hope to be.

His breathing was harsh as he tried to calm down. To have fallen this low…

For the first time ever, Bull wondered if he'd made the right decision that day on the Storm Coast. Should he have abandoned his men on that hill? Krem, Skinner, Dalish...could he have really let them die at the hands of the Vints?

Garesh's hand against his back broke his dismal thoughts. He turned around to find her face full of concern for him. "Bull, don't let those idiots bother you. You are stronger than that!"

He nodded. He was. They both knew it. Perhaps it was his pride that blanched at being belittled by those he would normally outrank. Whatever it was, it ate at him, and he hated showing this weakness, especially in front of her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I'm better than this, I know. But sometimes I just wonder if, that day with the Juggernought…should I have—"

The Inquisitor shushed him. "Now is not the time for regrets. They don't help, only make you feel worse. You did what any good commander would have done that day. You put the needs of your men over your own ambitions and status. You saved their lives, Bull."

She placed a hand against his face, smiling at him. "And you won the whole of my respect that day. It was a difficult decision, but you made it without hesitation. Don't let some half-wit Qunari make you feel like you doubt yourself. Besides, we could never have been together as we are now if you were still of the Qun."

She was right. He knew it. But the uncertainty in his mind still showed on his face. Garesh decided to take measures of her own to distract him. She moved her hands downward, stopping when she reached the top of his pants.

Holding his gaze, she began to unfasten them, finally getting then loose enough to slide down his hips and legs. When she herself began to sink to the ground, Bull realized what she was doing.

When her lips touched his length, he drew in a harsh breath. " _Kadan_ , now is not the time—"

She smoothed her lips over the head of him, drawing him slightly into her mouth, feeling him harden within. She pulled back briefly. "What better time is there? You are upset. You need comforting."

She took him into her mouth again, giving a few quick sucks before pulling him out again. "So let me comfort you."

With that, she set to work, he was fully hard now, so she had to use her hand to help reach the full length and girth of him. Bull glanced down and sucked in a hissing breath, closing his eye and leaning his head back.

He'd finish too quickly if he watched her.

She worked him with tongue and lips, the heat of which made him feel light-headed. Her hands helped, cupping the heavy sack beneath and helping her reach the entirety of his shaft. Before long he felt his climax looming.

But he didn't want to do it this way. When he came, he wanted to be within her, squeezed and nestled in the sweet, moist warmth of her insides. He clutched her shoulders, interrupting her task and liftig her. She just barely had time to let go of him before she was pushed backward onto the bed.

"But I wanted to make  _you_  feel better," Garesh whined with a phony pout. Bull grabbed her boots, yanking them off with little patience. When they were thrown to opposite corners of the room, he went for her trousers.

When they were off, and she was bare from the waist down, he watched her sit up to remove the leather armor on her upper body. He did the same, dropping his shoulder armor and harness with practiced ease.

Both fully naked, Bull mounted the bed. His arms curved under her knees, urging her legs upward to eventually lie up by his shoulders. He kissed her, his tongue swirling and tasting. He pulled back, leveling a heavily-lidded eye on her.

"You're about to make me feel a  _lot_  better,  _Kadan_ ," he purred, watching Garesh's face as he slowly entered her. Her eyes held his for all of a few seconds before they closed tightly, her mouth making an "o" as she was filled completely.

Bull smiled to himself as he settled in for the ride.

* * *

Dorian and Sera crept up the stairs, wanting to check on their Qunari companions. They'd seen the drama that had erupted in the tavern below, and both had prepared to assist them if need be, the elf knocking an arrow and the mage preparing a spell to hurl.

But then things had ended almost as quickly as they'd begun, and the two had watched Bull and the Inquisitor leave, presumably to head to their room. Hoping for the best, the two had resumed their seats and ordered drinks.

Now they approached their friends' room, Dorian first. As they got closer, sounds began to filter through the door. Dorian stopped suddenly, causing Sera to bump into him.

"What the hell, mage?" Sera muttered, trying to keep her voice down. "Why'd you stop?"

Dorian turned a reddened face to her. "I think our friends, uh…have the situation well in hand," he told the elf, his hands coming up to her shoulders to turn her around. "Let's have a few more drinks, shall we?"

Sera glanced back over her shoulder to look at the door to the room. Just before they reached the stairs, she heard the Inquisitor's voice, a guttural, almost growling moan. The elf giggled as she descended the stairs.

Yeah, things were just fine.

* * *

**Later…**

Garesh closed the door softly behind her. She needed to use the privy, and this inn had a communal one instead of the chamber pots most places featured. She found it easy enough, down the hall and around the corner.

She had left Bull sleeping soundly and was eager to get back to him. He had let her comfort him well into the night, and the two had finally collapsed of exhaustion. She'd only gotten out of bed because the pressure in her bladder had become intolerable.

She hoped Bull would pay no more attention to what the other Qunari had said. They were slaves to an outdated philosophy. She certainly didn't intend to.

She also didn't intend to bump into one of said Qunari as she excited the privy. At least, she had thought it was one, until something was put over her face from behind.

Before she could even cry out, everything went black.


	11. Rivain - pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion to Rivain part 1. Bull catches up to Garesh's captors, and the group indulges in their sadistic side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains graphic description of violence

Bull woke slowly when he no longer felt his lover next to him. It was still dark judging by the lack of light coming though the window. He sat up with a frown. Where'd she go?

He waited a few minutes. Perhaps she'd gone to the privy or down to the tavern to ask for something..? But he couldn't stifle the cold feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Bull had never ignored his gut before. He didn't intent to start now. He got up, pulling on his pants.

Opening the door to their room carefully, he checked the hall. Not a soul was in sight. He walked down to where the privy was. The door was ajar, but Garesh was not there.

Where the hell was she?! He went far enough down the stairs to scan the tavern, where revelers, a smaller but no less generous gathering, were still drinking and carousing. She wasn't down there either.

Bull was starting to feel generally alarmed now. He strode back up the stairs and to his companions' room, pounding on the door. He heard a feminine exclamation of "Shit!" before the door was opened by a sleep-disheveled Dorian.

"Maker…what could it possibly be at this hour?!" the mage asked sourly. When he saw Bull's expression however, he grew more attentive. "What is it?" he asked with growing alarm.

"Garesh…she's missing."

"Are you sure?"

"I've looked all downstairs, the privy…she's nowhere to be found. Get dressed. We're going to search for her." He turned on his heel without waiting for an answer, hearing Sera swearing and asking Dorian what was going on.

Back in his room, he donned his armor and strapped on his ax, noting that pieces of the Inquisitor's armor were still laying about their room where they'd flung it. His stomach lurched with worry.

He knew her. She'd never leave without first alerting her team or, at the very least, him. Someone had  _taken_  her, and he had a good idea who. He just had to make sure.

When he stepped out into the hall, Dorian and Sera, fully dressed and armed, were waiting for him. Sera looked worried, and it was further proven by her sullen silence. The trio descended the stairs, and Bull immediately went to the barkeep, this one a younger Antivan man.

"Have you seen my partner, a female Qunari?" he asked, watching for the facial cues that would tell him if the man lied. "Have you seen her, or any other Qunari since you came in?"

The barkeep nodded almost before Bull was finished asking. " _Sì_. They came in at about sunset. Hung about in the tavern for a while, then went up the stairs even though they paid for no room. One stayed near the bottom of the stairs while the other two ascended. Seemed very suspicious to me. "

Bull considered this for a moment. "Did you see them leave?"

"No," the barkeep responded. "But then again, there is a back exit on the same floor you came from. Perhaps they left that way? I wasn't paying attention the whole time. They came in during a particularly busy time of the evening. I did manage to see the one brute near the stairs leave out the front door,  _without_  his friends."

 _Very suspicious,_ Bull agreed. He nodded his thanks and turned to Dorian and Sera. "You two head out the front. I'll go back upstairs and check for any sign of her at the other exit."

Having given his directions, he ended up at the back door the barkeep had described. The entry looked pristine with no signs of anything amiss. When he opened it to leave however, he saw that one of the handrails had been violently dislodged, as if kicked.

He could see a smudge against the wall, and when he leaned in to smell it, he caught the faint, pungent scent of sweat. Perhaps it was a struggle? As he descended down the stairs to the ground, he could see that the Earth had been disturbed as well.

It had to have been Garesh fighting her captors.  _That's my girl_ , Bull thought to himself with a smile. The struggle, if she continued, would have left signs he could track. He set to work doing so right away.

Dorian and Sera joined him, informing him of exactly what he had thought. There was no sign of Garesh near the front entrance to the inn. When he informed them of what he'd found, Dorian was quick to produce fire for Bull to see by, as he continued to examine the ground.

Soon, he was able to make out a trail, not just from a struggling Inquisitor, but from the foot prints of her kidnappers. The trio began to follow. It seemed that the Qunari had moved as quickly as they could, with intermittent struggles.

Eventually the steps got unexpectedly faster, missing one set of prints, Garesh's.

Bull drew his conclusions. They had either tired of Garesh's struggles, and had tied her up, or…he shook his head. He wouldn't entertain those kinds of thoughts. He  _would_  find her.

They tailed the Qunari for over an hour, and as the trail started to get closer to the sea, Bull feared that perhaps the Beresaad had taken Garesh to a ship. If that had happened, she would be lost to him.

His heart was pounding when they started to hear noises. Quickly motioning for Dorian to douse his fire, the three took to crouching along the ground. Bull waved them back as he crawled forward toward the noises. Soon a fire came into sight, and the three Qunari in question were there.

The noises were coming from a gagged and bound Garesh. She was tied to a tree, her sleeping shirt the only bit of clothing she wore. Bull had to suppress a growl at the thought that these assholes had seen parts of his lover reserved for  _his_  eyes alone.

Bull surveyed the scene, mapping out the best plan of attack. He could have Sera snipe with her arrows with Dorian providing support, giving him an opening to come in with his axe. Or maybe Dorian could freeze the bastards, leaving them helpless long enough for him to shatter them. Or maybe he could—

His attention snapped toward movement. One of them, Ashaad, was approaching Garesh. Her hands were tied with a leather thong strung up over a low-lying branch of a tree. Her feet were fettered as well.

Bull's eye narrowed, and he cocked his head to listen. She was completely helpless. If he touched her… He took a deep breath, trying to draw on his Ben-Hassrath training to keep himself calm.

"Tamassran," Ashaad started. "You have yet another opportunity to return to the Qun. We will take you back to Kont-aar, where you  _will_  submit. Your Inquisition presents us with an opportunity, if you give us the information we seek."

Garesh glowered at him, her face like that of stone. Bull felt pride well up inside him at the strong resolve she showed.

The other Qunari removed the piece of cloth serving as a gag and waited, obviously expecting her to furnish the requested information. But she did naught but stare at him. He asked her again, bringing his face closer in an attempt to intimidate her.

But the Inquisitor was silent as stone, her eyes cold glass in their sockets as they stared him down.

The frustration was mounting, and even though Ashaad tried to hide it, Bull could see his brewing anger in his movements as he stalked about. Finally, the male came back to stand in front of her, his face spelling trouble.

"We have ways, techniques, that will get you to spill your secrets," Ashaad growled. "It would be against everything in me to hurt a Tamassran, but for the Qun I would do this thing."

"I keep telling you," Garesh muttered in an equally menacing voice that was rising in volume. "I am  _not_  a fucking  _Tamassran_!" Bull smiled. Apparently his influence was spreading.

Ashaad stepped forward to grip her chin firmly. "As far as we are concerned, you are. And when we return you to the Qun, you will be from then on." He stepped back to gaze at her body, barely covered by her sleep wear.

"Perhaps they will put you with the Priestesses in the pleasure temple. If that comes to pass, I will make sure to visit…often."

He maintained his grip on her chin while his other hand moved down to her chest. Holding her eyes, he slowly placed his hand over her breast, palming and squeezing her.

Garesh let out a harsh cry and spit in his face just in time for an arrow to whiz by, catching one of the subordinate Beresaad in the chest, killing him instantly. Ashaad jumped back, drawing his weapon. His other soldier went still as he attempted to stand, ice glistening on his frozen face.

Bull was already moving, the Edge in hand, his snarl sounding over the increasing sounds of commotion. He drew on his Reaver skills, barreling through the shrubs and underbrush that bordered the Qunari camp and summoning a Ring of Pain as he arrived at his goal.

With a vicious, downward swing, he shattered the frozen soldier then turned to stare at the other Qunari. Ashaad could see his death in the Bull's eyes. He'd heard of the former Ben-Hassrath, had known about his many triumphs and legendary feats. There was no way he could best him in battle.

Nevertheless, Ashaad would not yield. He prepared to face him.

Bull waited, an honorable warrior despite his fall from grace in the Qun. When his foe took ready position, the two began, circling each other and looking for openings. Dorian and Sera ran in, staying out of the way of the combatants.

Sera produced a small knife, cutting the ties that held the Inquisitor. Dorian supported Garesh as she fell forward, her arms like limp noodles. "My dear, are you alright?" Dorian asked, his face drawn with anger and concern for his friend.

Garesh stood up slowly, trying to regain her balance. She stretched her arms and massaged her wrists. "I'm fine. Just need some water," she told him.

"I can do much better than that," Dorian replied, producing a health potion. She quickly drank, and the mage guided her to sit, her back against a tree as he checked her over.

Sera was seething, cheering Bull on as he battled. "Yeah! Kick that shit's ass!" The temptation was there to end things at the tip of her arrow, but she'd seen the way the Ashaad had groped Adaar. This was Bull's fight.

The two were fighting furiously, and though Bull had sustained a few shallow cuts, Ashaad had a large cut in his thigh that was bleeding profusely.

Garesh felt the health potion working, revitalizing her tired, dehydrated muscles. She could feel Dorian's hands checking for any bruises or other injuries. His hands…

Another pair of hands flashed in her mind's eye, unwanted hands on her face, grasping, and on her breasts, trespassing where only one other was welcome. She stood, a new purpose in her posture.

Sera turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked into the face of the Inquisitor, whose attention was on the two fighting Qunari. "Sera," she said. "Your daggers, please."

She held her hands up, expecting no objections. She got none, and in another moment, both daggers were in her hands. The Inquisitor tested the weights of them in her hands. Very good.

She called to her lover. "Bull!" The two males paused in their battle, sweat glistening on them with the light of the fire. Bull remained attuned to his enemy, though he listened to her. "He's mine."

Bull's jaw clenched. He wanted Ashaad, badly. His mind replayed that moment repeatedly in his mind, that moment when this dead man put his hands on what was his. It had been disrespectful, a violation, and unforgiveable.

But if Garesh wanted to have this one's head, it was her right. She was the one most insulted after all.

Bull lowered his weapon into a guard position and stepped back. "He's all yours,  _Kadan_."

Garesh approached slowly, her companions at her back. She considered Ashaad for a moment. She had no interest in hand to hand combat, or an honorable contest of wills. She was a rogue, and she would fight like one.

She leaned over to Dorian. "Why don't we have some fun? I think a hunt would fit the occasion. Would you scare up our prey, my dear Necromancer?" The mage smiled, understanding.

"Why, of course," he replied, his arms rising, staff in hand. He'd have to make sure to enhance the affect. Qunari were known for their iron will, and illusions didn't often work on them, but Dorian could do it. "This will be interesting."

Suddenly, almost effortlessly, he cast Horror.

At first, it seemed to have no effect on Ashaad. But then, slowly, the claws of fear started to work on the warrior. And for the first time in his life, Bull witnessed a Qunari who was deathly afraid.

Ashaad bolted away from them, running full tilt, frenzied, into the woods. Bull stared at him as he ran, so astounded he nearly forgot his purpose. Garesh came to stand next to him. "Ready?" she asked, an anticipatory smile on her face.

He returned her grin. "Always."

With that, Garesh motioned to Sera, and the two rogues faded into stealth. Dorian started forward, as did Bull, who began tracking. The path was one any layman could follow, what with the fearful rampage Ashaad was on.

"We'll have to catch him soon," Dorian commented. "The spell will hold him but for a short time."

"Oh, don't worry," Bull answered. "I don't really think it matters. When she gets that look on her face, it usually means that nothing will stop her, and that something or someone is going to die."

Dorian nodded. He'd seen that look before. "Then let the hunt begin."

Ashaad ran for a length of time he had no concept of. Everywhere he turned there were monsters, beasts he'd never seen, frightening beasts that boggled and filled his mind with delirium. He finally stopped at a river, large and swift-moving.

He searched for a way to cross, any way that would get him away from these horrors. He needed to make it back to the Antaam, back to Kont-aar and the safety of other warriors who could protect him.

The water was too fast, and when he stepped in he could already feel the pull of the current. There would be no crossing here. He stalked up the bank, looking for any route that would be his salvation.

Soon his mind, befuddled as it was, started to clear little by little. The shadows didn't seem as large and menacing, the sounds of the night less unnatural. Perhaps all was well. Perhaps he was safe—

He was thrown forward, nearly losing his feet as he felt white-hot pain break out in twin spots in his back. Cringing, he staggered and turned. The Tamassran, no, the Inquisitor, had stabbed him. She stood solid, staring, her daggers dripping his life's blood onto the riverbank.

Ashaad was having trouble breathing, and perhaps the delirium he thought had passed was still upon him, for she disappeared from his vision. In her place stood his adversary from before, as clear as day.

He prepared himself for another fight. "I do not  _fear_  you,  _Tal-Vashoth_!" he managed to choke out of lungs filling with blood. He raised his  _valo-kas_ , his arms growing visibly weaker. But he would not falter. " _Nehraa Qun_!" A whistle cut the air, punctuated by a moist thunk.

He gasped as an arrow caught him in the shoulder, the pain nearly blinding him as it disabled his arm. Off to the left side of his vision, and elf appeared from the shadows, her impish grin making her look as a demon.

Ashaad swept the area with his eyes, seeing his enemies for what he knew would be the last time. The elf, the human saarebas, they were of no consequence. But the Inquisitor, she looked on with no sympathy, no mercy in her eyes.

Ashaad's mouth turned up a fraction. Perhaps she was of the Qun after all. Then the Iron Bull stepped forward, his face much the same but for the simmering rage behind his eyes. His wounds were minor, nowhere as severe as Ashaad's, but he had gleaned strength from his injuries, as was his specialty.

As Bull drew up next to Garesh, he scowled at his enemy. How he longed to be the one to do it, to give him death and emptiness. But he had to yield to Garesh. This was her call. "Boss?" he inquired.

She hefted the daggers in her hands. It was all too easy, killing, especially when it was a deserved demise. But she knew her lover. His pride demanded blood, the blood of an adversary, however unworthy.

She remembered his shame at his treatment by this one, his face full of unshed emotion his beloved Qun discouraged him from feeling. No, she would not deny him this small satisfaction.

So she turned to Bull, her hand pressing hotly against his shoulder, smearing the blood there. His breathing was making his shoulders rise and fall. He was excited. "Be my guest," she murmured to him.

It was all the permission Bull needed. With a bestial roar, he raised his Edge, bringing it down quickly and following through. Ashaad's horned head fell, rolling and tripping over the fauna, coming to rest on the bank just before it could enter the water.

Bull watched the limp, headless body fall. Standing over the corpse, he studied the vitaar and armor, and remembered. " _Anaam esaam Qun_ ," he muttered mockingly before spitting on the corpse.

The Beresaad leader may have died honorably, but he possessed no honor, not truly. Fuck him.

Bull moved away from the body. It was nothing but an empty shell now. It was time to tend to the living. He went to Garesh, re-fixing his weapon on his back.

" _Kadan_ , how are you holding up?" He placed a hand on her back.

Garesh handed the daggers back to Sera. "I'll be alright," she murmured tiredly. Then her knees buckled. She gasped in surprise, unused to fatigue so severe.

Bull caught her, hefting her up and pulling her against his chest. He'd take her to task for causing all this trouble later, when she felt better. "Let's get you back to the inn."

That said they left the scene, getting the Inquisitor to safety.

* * *

Garesh woke off and on, once when she was being slowly lowered into hot bathwater. Bull had clutched her close in his arms, whispering comforts in her ear. She'd promptly returned to the Fade as he washed her.

It was the morning sun in her eyes that woke her. She was on her side, turned toward the window. She blinked a few times, clearing her eyes and taking in the scene around her. Gone was the cold night air, too-tight bindings, and unwelcome hands.

Instead was the thick arm of her lover, wrapped around her naked belly, his body pressed against her. He held her in a tight, inescapable embrace that made her feel utterly safe and protected. She hadn't realized she'd needed to feel that way, how much her abduction had affected her.

She sighed, closing her eyes in contentment.

"Don't ever do that again," she heard, and felt, her lover say in a sleep-roughened voice. His other hand moved over her, reaching across her chest to hold her more securely. "I don't get scared,  _Kadan_ , not truly, but when I woke up to find you gone, and you didn't come back…"

She clung to his arms, unsure what to say. When she felt his lips on the back of her neck, his nose nudging aside her white, tousled tresses, she felt her eyes burn with tears she wouldn't let fall.

"I'm sorry, Bull," she whispered. "I went to use the privy, confident that all was well. That's when something was slipped over my face. I struggled, fought them, but whatever they had used weakened me. I eventually woke up in their camp. It never occurred to me that they would stay in the inn to wait for me."

"It should  _always_  occur to you," Bull growled, unmoved. They could have hurt her, raped her, even killed… "You are the Inquisitor. You should expect enemies to be  _everywhere_! Do you know how many people across Thedas want you dead?!"

The whole ordeal had frightened him more than he cared to admit, and it made him ashamed, embarrassed, and angry. How could she have been so foolish? If she were anyone else, he'd have made them pay for making him bare his weakness like that.  _Wait..._

She wasn't anyone else…but he could still make her pay.

He dragged his hand over her breast, caressing her. Her breath stuck in her throat, and her surprise was evident when she felt him tug a nipple. It started out gentle, cajoling, his hands urging her body to waken.

When she began to writhe against him, pushing her backside against his hardening erection, his other hand slid down her stomach to cup her sex. His fingers began their magic, and soon she was moaning and trembling in his arms.

All was well, and then his gentle hand on her breast pinched, hard. She grunted, the pain shooting up her spine. He pinched and pulled, his hand moving in sinfully-wonderful ways even as his other hand worked with bruising intensity.

She reached back to grab at his hardness as it rubbed against her back. But he abandoned her breast to stop her. "No," he said shortly. "You don't get to control this. Foolish females don't get to control anything." He released her, and she obediently let her hand fall to rest on his thigh.

That same hand that had stopped her not a moment ago, grabbed her thigh and lifted it, moving it up and back to rest on his own outer leg. He played with her now exposed opening a little more before he eased up behind her and sank himself inside her with one hard, sure thrust.

"Ah!" she gasped. The pleasure was sharp and sweet, rolling her eyes in their sockets. She arched her back to give him better access. He settled himself against her and began thrusting, his movements quick and powerful.

He gave her no quarter, and when she tried to signal him to slow, she received a bite to the flesh above her shoulder for her trouble. His hand continued to play with her pressing and pinching her engorged flesh mercilessly.

He was angry, she knew. She could feel it in his hard grip on her, in the thrusts that were borderline painful. But as harsh as his treatment was, she loved it. She reveled in his dominance and violence. It pleased her like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

And so Bull brought her to her first orgasm, his mouth still gripping her, his hips never stopping. When he raised his face from her, she was on the cusp of another climax.

"Promise me," he groaned against her, his own pleasure mounting. "Promise me you'll wake me next time,  _any_  time you need to leave." He rose up, shifting himself over her thigh to straddle it while she remained on her side, and continued thrusting as he held her other leg. "Promise me,  _Kadan_."

She moaned breathlessly, her fingers clenching in the sheets of the shaking bed. "I promise."

It wasn't enough, not after how she'd worried him. "Promise  _what_?" His hips started to smack violently against her, and she thought she'd die from the intensity of the painful pleasure building in her loins. The bed was growing wet. "Tell me!"

"I promise," she gasped. "Oh, my—ah! I promise!" Her mind was spinning. "I'll wake you!" Her legs were shaking. It wouldn't be long. "I won't leave without you knowing. I promise!"

"Good girl," Bull purred, pulling her legs up to his shoulders and leaning over her for deeper penetration. It took few hard thrusts, three, four, five, before she flew apart in his arms. Her sex clenched down on him, the contractions intensifying his own pleasure, throwing him into his own release.

He grit his teeth and thrust into her one last time, his body joining hers in spasms. When the shudders finally abated, he plopped down beside her to catch his breath. As the minutes ticked by, the two finally relaxed.

Garesh glanced at Bull. He was on his back, head pillowed on his hands, staring at the ceiling as though his mind were a hundred miles away.

She slid over, curling herself up against him. He continued to be lost in his thoughts, but he curled an arm around her shoulders.

His face was hard, frown lines between his brows. His mouth wasn't frowning, but was drawn into a straight line of disapproval. Garesh thought it cute that he sulked, but she knew not to show it, not now.

Instead, she placed a palm flat on his chest, feeling his heart still pounding. "I'm so sorry,  _Kadan_ ," she murmured. "I mean it. I will alert you first and foremost if I need to leave your side to do anything when we're away from Skyhold, especially at night. You have my word."

Bull glanced at her. "I've never felt that way before, Garesh. When I thought you were gone, and my mind started to think up horrible things, about being without you forever, my heart stopped. If something happened to you…" He sighed, shutting his eye briefly. "I don't know what I would do."

"Then don't think about that," she said. "Don't think of what might have happened. Think of here, now, where I am. I'm with you, next to you, and all yours." She kissed his chest.

It seemed to make him feel better, because he pulled her closer, lifting her face with a gentle finger.

His gaze held hers with an intensity she'd never seen before. "I love you,  _Kadan_ ," he murmured roughly, and he showed her just how much for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Adaar watched her lover as he slept. His features were calm, but a shadow still lingered between his eyes. She had known she meant something special to Bull, had known that he would die to protect her. But when he'd told her he loved her…that was when it really sunk in just how much she meant to him, had become real.

He had an arm across her middle, a hand grasping her hip. Even in his sleep he was protective, possessive. No one had ever been that way with her. Growing up, she had learned to depend only on herself. Now she had this strong, powerful warrior who would slaughter anything and anyone who threatened her.

And he  _loved_  her. She was truly blessed.

She moved her hand to lightly stroke Bull's sleeping head. She never wanted to leave his side again. And she never would.

"I love you too," she whispered, closing her eyes and snuggling back against him.

As she fell asleep, Bull's eye remained closed, but a little smile played about his lips.

* * *

**Qunlat translations:**

**_valo-kas_  = great sword**

**_Nehraa Qun_ =For the Qun**

**_Anaam esaam Qun_  =Victory is in the Qun**


	12. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - So this is SO out of order, but it never occurred to me to do the very first time that Bull and Adaar get together. I had to be prompted for that, and I apologize. In any case, here it is. I went off of my more aggressive responses in game. Can I just say how much I struggled with this chapter? I meant to have this out last week! I don't know if it was the BDSM element, which I have zero experience in, or what, but this may not be my best chapter. If you see anything off about it, please let me know. I thrive on your feedback! Thanks!
> 
> Needless to say, this is NSFW!

Garesh Adaar made her way through the keep, nodding to the various nobles, servants, and others within as she headed to her quarters.  She flipped through the many missives and other correspondence passed on to her by Josephine.

The Inquisitor had had a busy day, having just returned from Halamshiral and that abysmal excuse for a ball at the Winter Palace.

Was that really what humans called fun, insulting one another from behind their fans and telling half-truths while prancing about in ridiculous clothing?  She scoffed.  She’d never have voluntarily gone to such an event before, full of falsities and backstabbers.

The Inquisition had only made an appearance as a show of good faith and, most importantly, to save Empress Celene from an assassination attempt. 

The event had gone on without difficulty aside from making the Empress, her cousin Grand Duke Gaspard, and her former lover Briala play nice for the sake of Orlais.  Sure, the mission had been accomplished, but what a torturous process it had been!

By the time the Inquisition had departed, Garesh had been more than happy to leave, and to take off that _stupid_ Inquisition uniform.

It was highly unlikely she would return, ever.  Court intrigues just weren’t her cup of tea, she thought as she got to her door.  Orlesians were such an odd bunch.

Besides, there were way too many other things for her to worry about.  For instance, writing to gain the assistance of Dagna, the Dwarven Arcanist from Orzammar.  She came highly recommended, and from what Garesh had heard, the Inquisition could definitely use her assistance. 

The Inquisitor swung the thick door inward and began the ascent up the stairway.  Her mind began to wander as her fingers played with the parchments she grasped. 

But instead of the urgent business at hand, her thoughts swayed to other, more distracting things, like her Qunari counterpart, Iron Bull.

She smirked to herself as she neared the landing.  No, _The_ Iron Bull.  Now that she thought about it, he was pretty impressive.  Despite her initial skepticism on meeting him, she couldn’t deny that. 

He had gone with her on many missions, most recently when they’d journeyed to Crestwood, where he’d shown himself to be a formidable warrior and valuable to their cause.

 _Indeed_ , she thought, thinking of how the sunlight had glinted off sweat-shiny muscles, how enemies had been thrown about with ease.  And that snarl…even in the heat of battle, she had blushed at the sound of it.

He was large, aggressive, and incredibly sexy.  She’d had other lovers before, all of them Tal-Vashoth.  Would one in league with the Qun be different?  Their lives were held under such strict, frigid guidelines, it was hard to say.  She found herself utterly curious about it. 

Sure, she’d flirted with him.  Of course she had.  She’d wanted to convey her feelings, that she wanted him, that she was willing if he was.  It had come surprisingly easy to her. 

But he hadn’t really seemed to notice her or show any real interest.  Maybe he held no attraction for her, at least not presently.  She’d keep working on him. 

If he ever _did_ become interested, she knew she’d be in for quite a ride. 

Garesh began to lose herself in dirty thoughts of large hands, an eye patch, and a sexy smirk as he watched her, her legs propped on his horns as he lowered his face…or draped around pounding hips. 

Needless to say, she probably wouldn’t get much done today, not now that she needed a moment alone.

She had mounted the last step and moved toward her desk with her papers when she stopped cold.  The object of her very lascivious thoughts was actually here, in her room, sitting on her bed!  She dropped her papers as she started, caught completely off guard.

Bull wasted no time.  “So, listen,” he began reasonably.  “I’ve caught the hints. I get what you’re saying.” He paused briefly.  “You want to ride the Bull.”  She was speechless.  So he _had_ noticed?

He rose to his feet and continued.  “Can’t say I blame you, but…I’m not sure you know what you’re asking.  Not sure if you’re ready for it.”  He walked forward, taking his time, and stopped in front of her, giving her just enough space to back away if she wished. 

Of course, Garesh wished no such thing.  Papers forgotten, she smiled almost giddily as his gaze bore into her, happy that he’d finally caught on.  “Oh, I’m ready for it,” she assured him.  He had no idea.

He looked amused.  “See, you say that, but…you _really_ don’t know what that means.”

Garesh was so excited that there was no hesitation when she tilted her head coyly.  “So why don’t you show me,” she purred.

With her invitation, Bull’s large form suddenly moved forward, invading her space so much that she moved back a few steps.  He quickly took her hands, pulling them above her head to grasp in one of his as she felt her back bang against the cold stone of the wall. 

She gasped with surprise.  What had she just agreed to?

“Last chance,” he growled, his sly, predatory smirk and intense eye contact pinning her where she stood.  He looked calm, but the evidence was there.  She could see the pulse in his thick neck, his grip trembling with leashed strength. 

He was excited, and by the hardness she felt poking against her stomach, very excited.

She found the feeling catching, and with a combination of anticipation and arousal, she responded.  “A little slower and a _lot_ harder.”

She almost withered under the weight of his heated gaze as he searched her face.  He must have found what he was looking for, because he let go of her hands, and lifted her into his arms, turning toward the bed.

* * *

What was he _doing_ to her?  Garesh was still on the bed as she waited to see what he was planning.  She couldn’t see.  He’d tied on a blindfold shortly after binding her hands to the headboard, and she had no hope of escape.

Not that she wanted to…things had gone pretty well thus far.  He’d thrown her on the bed, where they’d gone into a pretty hot and heavy make out session.  Hands and tongues had met and melded feverishly. 

He’d begun stripping her, and when she was finally bare, he’d done the same for himself. 

But just when she'd thought he’d mount her and give her what she’d been craving for so long, he’d stopped.  He had pulled back, gotten off the bed, and gone searching for something.  That’s when he’d returned with the length of leather. 

He’d smiled at her perplexed look, and had proceeded to lift her arms, tying her hands above her head as she lay on her back amidst the pillows.  When she’d balked he had simply leaned forward, a strip of cloth in his hands and whispered in her ear. 

“Do you trust me?” 

She had considered it a moment and, realizing she did despite having known him for so little a time, nodded.

So here she was, sightless and hissing through her teeth.

He was now mouthing the insides of her ankle, his lips and tongue moving ever upward.  She knew where he was heading and anticipated the pleasure to come.  The sensations were all the more sharpened due to her lack of sight. 

Garesh had never known it could be this way.

The wet, pleasurable path he drew went to her calf, her knee, then her thigh, his large hands parting them to gain better access.  He was nearly there…

She jerked with a gasp as she felt teeth at the tender flesh a little ways above her knee.  She could feel it…he’d probably left a mark. 

He’d actually _bitten_ her.  She had not expected that.  Oddly enough, the pain was stimulating and, along with her sightlessness, she felt more sensitivity to his touch.  

His fingers slid up, leaving tingles in their wake.  By the time they reached their goal, kneading and twirling circles in tender areas, she was writhing, her moans of pleasure titillating to Bull’s ears and ego.

He held her hips steady, and her desire was realized as she felt the hardness of his horns under her knees, easing her legs wider.  When his tongue slid against her in a long, hot stroke, she couldn’t help the harsh sound that boiled from her throat. 

Between his tongue, lips, and fingers, Bull gave the Inquisitor her first climax within minutes.  Her eyes rolled behind her blindfold as her body jerked.  Oh, he was good.  He was _very_ good.  The tremors had hardly abated when he stopped and settled her legs back on the bed.

Then he crawled up her body, nipping here and there with different amounts of force.  Garesh was light-headed, unable to think straight. 

His mouth claimed a breast, suckling and licking.  His hands engulfed them, pushing them together so he could service both nipples together, taking his time.  When he was satisfied, he left the orbs behind, but not before she felt him bite again, on the side of her right breast.

She felt his warm breath on her face, fast and excited. 

“Please,” she whispered to him.  Her ability to make complete sentences was lost on her apparently.

“What do you want?” he asked breathlessly.  “Tell me.”

“Your mouth,” she blurted.  She wanted it on her, everywhere.  Why did he have to make her say it?  “Kiss me, please.”

She could practically feel him smiling.  He proved her right when he let out a low laugh that vibrated against her skin.  His mouth began to suck at her neck in the sensitive area just under her jaw.  No doubt he’d leave a mark there as well

Her breath hitched, and she wrapped her legs about his hips, trying to pull him into her for lack of her arms.  She could feel the hot, rigid thickness of him against her abdomen, so close, yet so far.

Finished at her throat, he moved over to her mouth, sliding his tongue inside as if to mimic the act to come.  She responded in kind, and their mouths met with fervor almost like that of adversaries, battling for dominance. 

But Bull was aggressive, forcing her to submit to the swirl and dip of his tongue.  She did so gladly.  It was so exciting to yield to him.  His hips had begun to move on their own, pushing against her, his hardness leaving moistness against her thigh.  Soon, she couldn’t take it anymore.

She broke the kiss, panting for want of air, for want of _him_ inside her.  She wanted to brow beat him into action, to chastise him for teasing her so.  But she didn’t get the chance.

As if knowing how painful her need was, Bull brought a hand under each thigh, pushing her legs up, spreading her wide.  She felt him sit up on his haunches, moving in closer.   

Her hips automatically rose at the first touch of his fingers.  He pushed them inside, drawing out more moisture and stretching her.  He was obviously trying to prepare her, but she saw no need.  She was no virgin, and certainly no human female he needed to be careful of.

It continued that way for a few minutes, until she felt the familiar pressure building…she was about to come again.  She rode his fingers, her breaths coming heavy and fast.  When he curled his fingers deep inside, tickling her _there_ , she exploded, her body arching and jerking.

When his fingers receded, only to be replaced by his length, she sucked in a hissing breath.  As his hips moved forward, she realized why he’d done what he had and was grateful. 

He was huge, long and hard as stone, and even in the throes of an orgasm, she could feel her body trying to accommodate him.  Had he not been so attentive, it would definitely have been uncomfortable. 

Bull grunted as he bottomed out, their hips finally meeting each other.  He sighed with relief, pleased that she was able to take him fully.  Many females, Qunari included, could not.  She felt great, her insides still pulsating from her ebbing climax.

 He allowed her time to get used to him, made all the easier by how wet she was.  She was completely aroused.  Before long, he couldn’t wait anymore.  Pulling back slowly, he withdrew almost completely before thrusting back inside. 

As soon as he’d entered her Bull knew he wouldn’t last long.  She felt amazing, was highly responsive, and enjoying every minute of it, all things that turned him on.  Perhaps he’d have to show her other ways to enjoy this sort of sex play. 

But he didn’t want to overwhelm her.  He’d just give her a taste for today.

She started moving with him, her hips rising to his thrusts.  Soon she was moaning, writhing and tightening on him.  He slowed down, trying to draw things out a bit, but it was just too good. 

He resigned himself to his fate.  He’d pull an all-nighter some other time.  She was close.  He could feel her thighs shivering against his flanks, signaling her release. 

He wanted to see her face when she came.  So he reached a hand up, pulling the blindfold from her.  Her eyes stayed closed, her mouth agape as she gasped for air.  Her flesh was squeezing him more and more, and he drove into her faster and harder.

He could hear their bodies meeting over and over, in a wet staccato rhythm that finally threw her over into orgasm.  She arched again, and he found the long column of her neck too enticing to resist.

Bull bent forward, her legs over his shoulders now, and put his face there, his teeth gripping her as he pummeled her.  When his release hit him, it hit him hard, drawing a snarl from his ragged lungs and savage pushes from his hips.

His mind spun, and their bodies shook against one another as he thrust one last time, spending himself inside her.  Soon, the shakes subsided, and he pulled himself from her and rolled to his side.

Their breathing was loud and labored, but becoming normal very slowly.  He glanced at her from out the side of his eye.  Her chest was rising and falling, and it drew his attention to the love bite he’d left there.  It made him puff up with possessive pride to see it. 

He took a hand and ran his fingertips along the bruised, rough patch of skin.  Yeah, that would scar nicely, and only he would see it, if he had anything to say about it.  He licked his lips and leaned in, running his tongue against it.

Garesh took a deep breath, exhaling shakily from the last affects of her orgasm.  Noticing that Bull was feeling her up, she looked down, aghast.  “Really, Bull?  So soon after..?”  She blinked down at him as he played against her breast.

Bull chuckled.  “No, I just enjoy touching you.  But I recover quickly.  You’ve got about 10 minutes, Inquisitor.”  He let out a bark of laughter at her shocked face.  “What can I say?  You’re sexy.”

Reaching up, he untied Garesh’s hands from the bed.   “We’ll give these a rest for a while.”  He didn’t want her wrists to get too sore or lose circulation.  But also, and more truthfully, he wanted her arms around him this time, to feel her hold him in passion.

They lay together, half dosing, sometimes talking about things that made no sense most of the time.  Then the Bull made good on his word, and reveled in the feel of her arms around him, of nails marking his back and chest, and naughty hands down below. 

Shit, the bindings were fun, but _this_ was so much better.

He left them off the rest of the night.

* * *

She was sleeping, hard.  Bull grinned as he watched her, her face slack with exhaustion.  She’d taken it for a lot longer than a lot of his partners, but maybe that was because she was like him.  She’d been a real trooper, and he greatly appreciated it. 

There’d been no flinching, no cries that he was too big, or that he was moving too hard or that he wanted too much.  Sure she’d blanched when the first bindings had been tied.  But soon, her hips had moved with his, her mouth opening to his tongue. 

In the end, she’d come so hard and so many times, it would have been a miracle if she hadn’t fallen unconscious after.  With a little training, maybe she could take even more. 

He knew she’d never done this before.  Good.  He was honored to be her first.   _And her last_ , his mind whispered as he rose and donned his clothing.

He’d let her sleep.  She’d need to replenish herself.  She was still the Inquisitor after all.  And if she wanted this to continue, wanted to keep submitting to him, she’d let him know.

When Bull opened the door to leave, it was just in time to see Leiliana approach.  Closing the door firmly behind him, he barred the bard’s way.  Whatever this was, it would have to wait.

She searched his face uncertainly.  “Is the Inquisitor inside?  I have some information that may be—“

“No,” Bull interjected gently, holding up a large hand.  He smirked at her as he walked past.  “Let her rest.”

Leiliana watched the Bull depart, his stride that of a confident, and well-satisfied male.  She put her hands on her hips, glancing at Garesh’s door.  So, the Inquisitor and the Bull were a thing now? 

She looked back at the Qunari.  The Bull was a big guy.  Perhaps she should let Adaar rest after all.  They could talk later.  The Nightingale turned to leave, smiling to herself.  She couldn’t wait to talk to Josie.

* * *

Garesh opened her eyes, awaking from the naughtiest dream she’d ever had.  Her clouded eyes perused the room, her arm stretching out to find her bed empty.  So Bull had left.  She stifled her disappointment. 

Sitting up, she massaged her wrists, where he had bound her so he could…do the all those _things_ to her.  Her face burned when she remembered.  It had all been so new, so odd…and so arousing.  She found it exciting to think she’d actually experienced it all.

She wanted him again. 

Where was he anyway?  Probably back at the tavern with his men.  She sat up and winced.  Her bottom was sore, as were her thighs, nipples…just about _everything_ had a delightful ache.  She could smell him in the air, on the sheets, on her skin.

Yes, she had to see him.  So she got to her feet, dressed, and made her way to the tavern, albeit a bit slower.  He was there, reclining in his chair as usual, a tankard in his hand.  He didn’t even seem especially fazed by what had transpired between them, the bastard.  But it made him all the more enticing to her.

He was so confident, so male.  He owned his space, held a commanding presence that was obviously the glue that held the Chargers so closely to him.  She was suddenly nervous.  Had he seen her yet?  Maybe she should just go back to her room and sleep on it? 

After all, what he’d done…it wasn’t what couples normally did, was it?  She shook her head.  Who cared about normal?  It was damned _good_ , and that’s all that mattered. 

So the Inquisitor, drawing on the confidence that made her the leader of an entire movement, approached The Iron Bull.

Bull saw her coming, her steps hesitant.  He tried not to make eye contact, even though he longed to look at her face.  She was wearing her usual garb, so he knew the love bites he'd left on her neck were on full display.  His face hurt with the urge to smile proudly. 

But he’d let her take the lead, so he waited.  She would come to him, or she would lose her nerve and go.  Hopefully, she would take that first option. 

She came to him.

Garesh finally made her heavy feet carry her to him.  He wiped his mouth with his wrist after taking a swig of his mead.  Other than the knowing look that briefly crossed his face, he greeted her as he normally would.

“Hey, Boss.  How are you?”  He looked perfectly cool.  She envied that as she felt her heart pounding within her breast.

She met his eyes squarely.  “I’d like to talk…in private.”  Her face burned, and the base of her horns tingled at the thought of having him back in her room.

He held her gaze, and that smirk was there again.  “Alright,” he answered, voice smooth as silk.  Her thighs clenched at the sound of his timbre.  She’d never been so aroused.

The walk back to the keep was awkward for her.  She just didn’t know what to say.  When she glanced back at him, the Bull was simply following, his face as impassive as ever.  _How does he stay damned so calm?_

Bull kept pace easily behind the Inquisitor, loving the sight of her ass swaying back and forth, tempting him to touch and more.  He looked around discreetly, seeing no one about in the darkening courtyard. 

Maybe he could take her under the walkway into the keep.  It was really dark there.  No one would know…

 _Nah_ , he thought.  Perhaps not.  She’d seemed nervous about speaking to him, and it made him slightly uneasy.  Maybe he’d underestimated her response to their earlier romp? 

 _Damn_.  He should have explained things beforehand.  If she’d known…but there really hadn’t been a chance to.  Things had gone from warm to scorching quickly.  Maybe she was put off by his tastes and was hoping to get him alone so she could let him down easy?

He frowned.  He certainly hoped not.  The sex was amazing.  But even so, it was not all he desired from her. He actually liked her.  Her confidence, drive, and leadership qualities complemented his own, and he had to admit, he was hoping for something more than he usually did with other women. 

He calmed himself.  They were nearly there.  He’d see soon enough.

They walked through the keep, now quiet, dark, and empty, and with sweaty palms she opened the door leading to the stairs. 

Back in her quarters, the Bull followed, locking the door as an afterthought, just in case the Inquisitor chose tonight for round two.  Seriously though, when he thought about it, it really wasn’t a matter of _if_ , but _when_. 

For he knew there would be another round, many more in fact.  He bolstered his confidence.

He could see it in her face.  He had her.  She was just as hooked as he was.  He kept his expression from conveying his sense of triumph and relief.

She was standing still when he approached her.  She seemed to be trying to figure out what to say.  He thought perhaps she wouldn’t say anything at all.  So he broke the ice.

“What’s going on, Boss?”

Her face took on a serious edge, like she was trying to get past her nerves.  “We need to talk about what happened between us.”

Feigning a casual attitude, he shrugged.  “Oh, that.  Sure.  What’s on your mind?”  He knew exactly what was on her mind.  But he wanted to hear her say it.

Her eyes were lit with lust, further confirmed by her words.  “You are.  And I’d like you on the rest of me too.”

Bull felt relief surge within him.  _Good_.  “I thought I read you right.  Ben-Hassrath training, remember?   Grew up learning to manipulate people.”  No need to admit that he’d been unsure about things. 

He began walking toward her desk.  “When it’s a hostile target, you give them what they want.”  He sat down, making himself comfortable.  “But when it’s someone you care about, you give them what they need.”  He stared pointedly at her.

Her face lit up with excitement, her confidence seemingly returned.  “Oh, I have a need.”

“And I can meet that need,” he replied with certainty, nodding.  He’d fuck her all night if that’s what she wanted, bound or no.  But before he could do that, it was time for the brief, however late it was.  He straightened up, putting on his business face.

“But first, ground rules…just so everyone’s clear.  I will never hurt you without your permission.  You will always be safe.  If you’re ever uncomfortable, if you ever want me to stop, you say, _katoh_ , and it’s over.  No questions asked.”  He waited for her reply.

She blinked at him but didn’t seem unnerved.  “That sounds reasonable.”

 _Very good_.  “You don’t need to be afraid…” he started, rising from his seat to stand close in front of her.  “…unless you want to.”  One side of his mouth lifted.  He was too excited now.  He couldn’t possibly rest tonight without being inside her one more time…

She smiled that sexy smile he loved.  “Come here,” she murmured. 

It was all he needed to hear.  “Can do.”

* * *

 

**So, I just could _not_  put that lame ass "Take me" line in there. So I changed it. I remember my cheeks actually tingling at how stupid that line was. :/**


	13. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull and Garesh head to the famous Pearl of Denerim, where they run into Adaar's old merc company. Bull discovers one of them was more than just a comrade.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Age or the characters, nor do I receive compensation for this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the long wait. For quite a while I lost my motivation to write this and another story I continue to update. So sorry! I hope this is a strong enough comeback. Anyway, please review, and I hope you enjoy!

**T** here was a light hum of conversation in the Pearl when Garesh and The Iron Bull walked in. The barkeep greeted them, and they took their seats at a table in a corner, the better to observe everything. A tavern girl quickly took their orders, and they were left to take in the scene.

The lighting was dim, creating an intimate setting for the customers as well as their employees. Courtesans of all sizes, race, and either gender meandered about, trying to appear as desirable as possible.

Drinks in hand, the two sipped their mead as they watched. Bull grinned at his lover. “So, is this everything you heard it would be?” He was unimpressed. The place was dreary as hell. Shit, there probably wasn’t a single _Saartoh Nehrappan_ in the place. One of those would definitely liven things up.

The Inquisitor shrugged. “It’s a little dull, I admit, but I was told that I shouldn’t leave Denerim without first visiting the Pearl. It came highly recommended for ones with _our_ tastes.” Leliana had sung its praises, having had a “mind-blowing experience” with the Hero of Ferelden and someone by the name of Zevran. There was also mention of an Isabela.

Bull licked the foam from his lips. The Inquisition had come to Denerim to attend a celebration given in their honor by King Alistair. Garesh hadn’t wanted to journey to such a large human city, but Josephine had stressed that refusing would have reflected badly on them as an organization.

Slighting a king, even one as kind-hearted as Alistair Theirin, was never wise.

So here they were. She had fully expected to be gawked and pointed at, people scuttling away in fear at the sight of the “horned giants.” Thankfully, nothing of the sort had happened.  

The king had probably made it clear that disrespect of his friends would not be tolerated.

Dorian and Sera had been left to their own devices while she and Bull had catered to her curiosity, sparked by the Nightingale’s words.

Things were slow at the moment, but the evening was fast approaching. So they’d wait. She was eager to see what the night would bring. Bull had been more than happy to indulge her.

He studied his _kadan_. Since they’d gotten involved, he’d introduced her to various forms of pleasure and pain. She’d balked at some, but eventually he’d been able to coax out her own desires and fantasies.

And magnificent, they were. She’d even surprised him a few times with her urges, something Bull had never thought possible.

Yes, she was his perfect match in bed, and he’d been exceedingly lucky to have found her. Tonight promised to be very pleasurable. Perhaps they’d take one or two of the whores with them for the night, maybe more. Maybe they’d even snag a red-head.

Garesh had stated she would see what the Pearl had to offer and let him know. If she liked the feel of the place, who knew what she’d want?

The possibilities were endless. He was half hard just thinking about it. But part of him, the dark, possessive part, wanted her all to himself. No matter how many participants they took with them to the sheets, no one could please her like he could, _no one_.

Maybe they could have a preliminary interlude, just the two of them. Just a little reminder, in case she’d forgotten. He set his drink down, decision made. “ _Kadan_ —“

“Well if it isn’t the mighty Adaar!” a deep voice exclaimed, cutting Bull off and drawing both their gazes. Four Qunari were coming through the door, dressed in armor and gear marked with mercenary insignia.

Bull’s mouth thinned. Not Qunari. These were _Tal-Vashoth_. Then he caught himself. He had to calm down. After all, _he_ wasn’t Qunari either. Not anymore. He tamped down his regret with a frown. Nothing could change that now.

Garesh’s eyes grew wide. “Kaariss? I can’t believe it’s you!” She quickly got to her feet and embraced the approaching male, who returned the squeeze. “How have you been? And what are you all doing here?” Garesh asked excitedly, a bright smile lighting her features.

Bull watched with a narrowed eye as the male, _Kaariss_ apparently, grasped her a little too long and a little too tightly for his taste. Furthermore, Garesh took it a little too well in stride, prompting Bull to take another drink.

He’d need to be slightly drunk if they were going to be keeping company with this group, especially Hands over there.

“Shokrakar sent us on a job here,” Kaariss replied, motioning toward the others. The Inquisitor greeted them all in turn with pats and hugs. He picked out the names Katoh, Taarlok, and Ashaad, all of which appeared happy to see their comrade.

Bull decided to play it cool, even if Kaariss had pissed him off a bit. But then he saw _it_ , that tell-tale tactile familiarity that told him that Kaariss and Garesh had been _more_ than just comrades, at least once upon a time.

The male placed his hand at the small of her back, performing the gesture as if he’d done so many times.

Bull’s anger seethed. He would have liked to have said that the touch hadn’t affected him, that he was sure enough in his relationship with Garesh that another male would never threaten his hold on her.

But the fact that this intruder had been there before him, it bothered him, caused his anger to slowly burn within him. He’d never admit it to anyone, not even his _kadan_. But yes, he thought as he counted the moments, the unwelcomed seconds that _hand_ was still on her back, it pissed him off greatly.

He rose up and approached the group. Garesh was talking with the other members of the Valo-Kas, completely oblivious to the gravity of the scenario as her lover approached. Bull eased up, sliding his fingers up and under her leather cuirass. With a firm tug, he pulled her to his other side, _away_ from Kaariss and his groping-ass hands.

There was a slight lull in conversation, but things started back up soon after, Garesh talking animatedly with her former partners. She finally paused to clasp him close. “Everyone, this is The Iron Bull, head of The Bull’s Chargers, as the name would imply.”

He nodded slightly, acknowledging each of them. When he met Kaariss’ gaze, he smiled, more a baring of teeth than anything. “It’s alright, _Kadan_ ,” he said, putting special emphasis on the word. “It’s nice to see old friends."

Kaariss’ expression took on that of surprise and mortification before changing to one of challenge. Yes, he’d been with Garesh, and Bull knew a usurper when he saw one. Kaariss’ eyes told him he would take her from him if he could. Bull clutched the Inquisitor tighter to him, earning a funny look from her, his eye staring icily at his rival.

He’s like to see him try.

“Well,” Garesh grunted, finally extricating herself from Bull’s possessive grip, “Why don’t we all sit down over drinks and talk? I want to hear what everyone’s up to since I left.” There were noises of agreement, and the group, amid curious looks from the humans in attendance, made their way back to the couples’ table.

Three hours later found them loud and boisterous and not a little in their cups. Bull leaned back in his chair and listened to Kaariss sing his umpteenth song. He was getting rather weary of it, to be honest, after listening to his stories of the Valo-Kas’ exploits in a lame attempt to outdo him and the Chargers.

But his _kadan_ was riveted. She had missed her old friends, he knew. So he stayed his tongue and refrained from having any unnecessary dick-measuring contests with the twerp. It didn’t stop him from being annoyed though.

He cast a gaze around the place. It was a lot busier now with the evening clients making their arrivals. More courtesans had joined as well, some of them quite lovely. His gaze settled on a redhead, this one Elven. Yes, he and Garesh could have a great time with her.

He glanced at the Inquisitor, trying to catch her eye, but all her attention was for the elaborate story her former teammate was spinning. Bull turned his head back to his cup with a sigh. All he wanted to do was to take his lover to their room, with or without an extra body, and fuck until morning.

Was that too much to ask?

He rolled his eyes as Kaariss started and finished up yet another song. Garesh laughed, applauding him. “I had no idea you wrote songs too!” she exclaimed.

Kaariss preened himself under her praise. “A song is but a poem put to words,” he replied boastfully. “I wrote that last one for you, back when you sent your Hairy-eyes to rescue us from that cave of fanatical humans.”

“They wouldn’t be the first fanatics we’ve run into,” Garesh said, sipping from her tankard. “Remember that one time, when we were passing through Val Korinth and…”

The stories and debauchery went on for quite a while. It all seemed a blur to Bull, who refused to admit that he felt left out. That feeling ceased when Kaariss began talking about how other merc groups just couldn’t hold a candle to the Valo-Kas, an outright challenge to his Chargers.

He couldn’t let that stand.

“Whoa there, friend,” he interjected, raising a hand. “Let’s not get crazy.” He pointed a thumb at himself. “My Chargers received the most requests and were the highest recommended by anyone across Ferelden _and_ Orlais. We have a perfect record of professionalism and client satisfaction. No one can top _us_.”

Garesh smiled into her drink. She knew Bull hadn’t been able to relate to their reminiscing. But this would definitely draw him in to the conversation. It was nice to see his competitive spirit come to the forefront. A little rivalry never hurt anyone.

She had sensed the tension between the two males. Bull’s attitude was well placed. She and Kaariss had once dallied with each other during their travels. It had been a mutual arrangement, just a little something to relieve stress.

It had been enjoyable to them both. Kaariss had hinted at wanting more, but Garesh hadn’t wanted a commitment.   She had a feeling those unrequited feelings were still raw as she watched her two lovers, one former and one very much current, carry on their persistent pissing contest.

“We have fulfilled countless contracts over the years, and have been called back more than once for many of our clients,” Kaariss countered. “You can hardly say that.”

Bull scoffed. “Yet in all the years I’ve been in this business, I’ve never even _heard_ of your _little_ merc company.”

Kaariss stiffened. “And how _would_ you have heard of us? Were you not too busy dancing to the tune of the Qun? You probably weren’t even allowed to hear of the outside world, especially where us filthy Tal-Vashoth were concerned.”

Bull’s eye narrowed. Naturally, his reputation as a killer of Tal-Vashoth would have preceded him. He had been very, very good at it. “Of course I was able to know such things,” he stated calmly. “It made it easier to find my prey.” He smiled menacingly with that last part.

A frown was the answer to the remark. “Adaar, how do you stomach him? Surely you could do better than a failed Ben-Hassrath.”

She felt her lover stiffen next to her, and found his clenched fist under the table, squeezing it until he relaxed. “I find I tolerate him quite well,” she answered with a smile and a warning glint to her eye. This was still a rough topic for Bull. Kaariss would be wise to drop it.

But wisdom was not one of her former colleagues’ strong points. “You always did have the most patience. That was one of the things that drew me to you.” He took his eyes from Bull to consider her. “We could have been something, me and you.”

“Really?” sneered Bull, drawing back his eyes. “She’d have gone insane constantly listening to your terrible poetry and toneless voice.” Garesh tried to get his attention, squeezing his hand, but it was too late. The two males had eyes only for each other now.

“I certainly didn’t hear any complaints about my poems when she came to my bed.” The Valo-Kas held Bull’s gaze steadily. “I was there long before you were, _Qunari_.”

Bull’s mouth pulled into a smirk. It was time to shut this fool down. “Be that as it may,” he drawled. “When _I_ fuck her, I’m sure you’re the last thing from her mind.” He slid a hand up and gripped the back of her neck under her thick, snowy tresses. “After all, it’s not _your_ name I hear when she screams.”

Kaariss drew an irate breath to respond, but Bull would have none of it. Standing, he pulled his _kadan_ to her feet. “Speaking of which…” He took her hand in a strong grip, ignoring her angry gaze as he stared the other male down.  

The other mercs were speechless, the escalation of the two males’ conversation leaving them no other recourse but to nurse their drinks awkwardly. So much for a fun night of catching up and drunkenness.

Bull flung a few silvers onto the table. “Goodnight all. Oh, and _Kaariss_ , if you listen close enough tonight, maybe you’ll hear something to beat your meat to. Why don’t you write a poem about _that_?”

He tugged Garesh along, mounting the stairs and heading directly to their room for the night. The muffled sounds of whores at work could just barely be heard.   Thankfully, the beds were situated well away from the doors, to provide at least a modicum of privacy.

Once he took them both in and shut the door, he turned to face the Inquisitor…and was promptly slapped in the face.

“How dare you talk about me as though I wasn’t even there?!” she fumed. “It was embarrassing and degrading!”

Bull simply smirked. “Hit me again,” he entreated, his eye on her mouth. He liked it when she hurt him.

“What?” Garesh was incredulous. “Are you even listening to me?”

He raised his gaze. “Of course I am, _Kadan_. I always listen to you. I listened to you tonight, when you were laughing and smiling with that jackass. I saw you let him touch you without rebuking him too.” He stared at her pointedly.

Garesh was blank for a moment before she too smiled. “Aw, is the big Bull jealous? As many times as you’ve flirted and fucked around Skyhold, you really have no right.”

“Come on now,” Bull argued. “That’s not fair. You know that was before us. Once we got together, it was only you. You know that.”

Garesh shrugged and looked away, and he knew he’d won. “Besides,” he purred as he pulled her into him. “We came a long way, you and me. I saw you through Haven, the red Templars, and Halamshiral. And I’ll be there when we finally face that freak.”

His fingertips brushed the buttons of her cuirass. With a quick flick, the first was freed. “We’ve fucked each other, sometimes just us, sometimes not. But through all that, and up to this moment, you were mine.”

The Inquisitor pulled back to look at him though she didn’t try to stop him. “I’m not a possession, Bull.” Her plump lips made a tantalizing pout, and he had the urge to suck on them. He made due with a peck, as he was sure she wasn’t done. Neither was he.

“No, you’re not.” He freed the rest of the buttons, pulling the garment down and off her arms and setting it on the floor. His hands then went to her breeches. He hooked his fingers in and pulled her forward roughly, holding her gaze. “But even so, I would _kill_ anyone who tried to take you from me.”

He watched as her pupils dilated in the dim light, her breath catching at the intensity that shown in his eyes, his voice. He walked her back to the bed, pushing her gently when her legs hit the edge. She fell back and regarded him from the soft pillows as he too disrobed, his eyes never leaving hers as his hands flew over buckles and straps with practiced ease.

Naked, he hooked his hands under her knees, pulling her to him at the edge. He finally broke eye contact as he lined painfully-hard flesh with her opening. Assured of entry, he brought his eye back to her face, pushing forward and sliding easily inside.

He loved to watch her face as she took him in, watch the skin wrinkle between her eyes when they fluttered shut, her mouth go slack. It always turned him on. She sucked in a breath through her teeth.

She wasn’t entirely wet, not as much as she usually would be. It was probably slightly uncomfortable given his size, not that she didn’t find bits of pain tantalizing. But he knew how to fix that. Leaning over her, her legs folded over his arms, he sank even deeper.

“I’m still mad at you,” he heard her murmur brokenly with a sigh. “And I wasn’t done talking!”

Bull gripped the soft flesh of her neck gently between his teeth. “So…talk.” He pulled out some, then surged back in to the hilt, drawing a low, guttural groan from her. He was still then, kissing, nibbling and licking while he waited.

Then he felt her lubricate for him, that small, hot gush of fluid around him that told him her grievances were forgotten for the moment. He growled against her skin and resumed his movements.

Then she moaned again, her head tilting back and giving him more of her throat to explore. “What was that?” he asked her triumphantly. “I thought you wanted to talk?” His thrusts became harder, increasing in speed.  "Hm?"

He felt her tighten on him, and her hands held on to him, one on his arm; the other on his thrusting ass. She loved to feel the muscles move when he fucked her. He felt her nails there, and it aroused him all the more.

She mumbled something unintelligible. He sucked on her ear. Her grip moved to his head, and she dragged him lower so he could shift his attention to her breasts. He sucked them hard, sure to leave bruises, and it brought her closer to her peak.

She was starting to contract on him. He wouldn’t last much longer. It felt amazing. He let her legs loose so he could move further onto the bed, her legs naturally riding up against his hips as he did so. He leaned back so he could watch her face.

“That’s it, _Kadan_ ,” he grunted, making an effort to keep his eye open. His arms slipped up under her back and grasped her beautiful horns, pulling her head back so he could look her in the face. “Open your eyes,” he commanded.

She did so almost immediately, so used to him being dominant when they were intimate. He held her eyes, trapped them with his one, his expression telling of his obsession, his _madness_ , where she was concerned.

He hadn’t lied. He would kill _any_ man, including Kaariss, if they tried to come between them. She was his alone. Yes, they’d lain with other partners, but always when they were together. Such things were never done without their unanimous consent, and if she ever wanted to stop, he would not object.

He only wanted _her_ , only wanted to please _her_. Anyone else was a complement to the main attraction, a garnishment to the main course. When it all came down to it, she was all he needed.

Unable to hold out any longer, Bull buried his face in her neck, taking in her scent as he let loose with himself, slamming into her with abandon. Her voice vibrated against his lips and tongue, volume rising.

“You’re _mine_ ,” he grunted again and again into her as he body folded itself around him, a prelude to climax. Finally, her screams delighting his ears, she came, her body shaking and jerking against him.

Her body was milking him, squeezing rhythmically, and he followed her shortly after into orgasm, moaning lowly against her as he released within her. He continued to thrust, resting his sweaty brow against hers. Their breaths stuttered as their bodies cooled.

Sated, Bull rolled himself next to her, an arm nestled under her breasts. He craved constant contact. Garesh’s eyes were heavy, and she closed them as she kissed her lover goodnight. “You’re right,” she said. “I _am_ yours, for always.” He pulled her into him and rested his chin over her head, pleased at her words.

It was like this that they fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning, the Inquisitor and The Iron Bull came down from their rooms, refreshed and intent on searching for breakfast before reuniting with their companions near the market district.

The Pearl was all but empty save for a few custodial staff members cleaning up the place for another day of business. Bull settled their account with Sanga, and they made their exit.

As they walked through the worn streets, Garesh spied the Valo-Kas talking with a human, a noble by appearance. Perhaps this was their client. Not wanting to interrupt them, she and Bull continued past.

But one of the group, Ashaad, spied them, and nudged Kaariss, who turned mid-sentence to regard the pair as they passed. His expression was contrite, and Garesh wondered if Bull’s ministrations, and her responses to them, had been heard as Bull had said in his parting shot at the other male.

She nodded her head to her friend, who returned the gesture in a stiff movement, nowhere near the joviality he had displayed the evening before.

She frowned at this and turned to her lover…who displayed the smuggest expression she’d ever seen. He didn’t look in the merc group’s direction, but it was obvious he wanted to. But it was unnecessary.

After all, the better man had won.

Garesh shook her head in resignation, waving farewell once more before she and her swaggering lover continued on. _Wait until Dorian and Sera heard about this._

She knew there was nothing that could be done with him when he was like this. She chalked it up to being a male thing. So she smiled as she grabbed his arm and clasped him close. No matter his foolish ways, she loved him.

Just as she was his, he was most certainly hers.

* * *

**Qunlat translations:**  
  
_Saartoh Nehrappan_ \- a leather-wrapped rod attached to a harness. In modern parlance: "strap-on dildo." Fun!  :)


	14. Imekari Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garesh discovers she's pregnant and has to make a fateful decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday season. I'm going to say right now that many of you will not like this chapter, which covers a subject that is very sensitive to many people and has lots of feels. I got a prompt for a preggers Inquisitor. I decided to write two versions, each with different outcomes. You can probably guess what I am referring to. Anyway, here you are. 
> 
> **Spoiler Alert for the mission entitled A Puppet Master**

Garesh heaved one last time, her stomach having emptied its contents all over the base of a poor tree. Her eyes watered, and she stood up enough to lean against the trunk.

She and her companions were in the Emerald Graves again, having finally lured out the individual pulling the strings of the Freedmen. They'd woken up shortly after dawn, hoping to get an early start on their mission.

But the Inquisitor was having a tough time of it. As they'd turned down a ridge, they had come across an August ram carcass, presumably a great bear kill. The smell had been ripe, and Garesh's stomach had immediately reacted.

She coughed as a canteen was placed in her hands, and she lifted her eyes see Bull standing by her, a concerned look on his face. "You alright,  _Kadan_?" Garesh nodded gratefully, rinsing her mouth and spitting before taking a few sips.

Her lover rubbed her back when she straightened, trying to comfort her. He wasn't good at this sort of stuff, so he stood by, a solid body for her to lean on if she had need of him.

"You're a horrendous sight, my dear," Vivienne commented as she came to her. The Inquisitor had had episodes of sickness for more than a few mornings since they'd been camping here. It had not gone unnoticed by the enchanter. "I think maybe we should return to Skyhold to have you looked after."

"I can't do that," Garesh replied with a groan as her stomach lurched. "We have to get to the Pavilion and get rid of that Templar. I can't afford to leave this place while the Freedmen are still a threat!"

"I'll stay," Bull assured. "We'll kick this guy's ass, and finish things up here. You go and get looked at." He raised his chin when she made to protest. "Go. No rifts this time, so we'll be fine." His eyebrow was raised, and she knew it was best not to argue anymore.

Cole nodded in agreement, though he looked like he wanted to say something more. But the boy stayed uncharacteristically quiet, a faint smile on his thin lips.

Garesh accepted that she just wasn't needed this time. She tried not to feel put out about that. Vivienne turned to go with her. "No. I'll not leave them without a mage too," Garesh grumbled. "I can make it back to camp on my own."

"No, my dear," Vivienne replied firmly. "We're putting a hold on the mission for now. I am accompanying you to camp and then  _back to Skyhold_. We will send replacements for us once we are there."

She leaned in when the Inquisitor looked like she would protest, her voice low. "I think your affliction is more than simple stomach problems, my dear. I can check once we get back."

Garesh considered her words. She wasn't sure, couldn't think right now with all that was going on. But she took the enchanter's words at face value. The four of them journeyed back to their camp located among the Direstone ruins.

The Inquisitor was too shaky to ride her Amaranthine Charger for the trip home. So the soldiers moved some supplies aside to make room for her on a cart bound for Skyhold. Not the most flamboyant of accommodations to be sure, but it was better than the sometimes jarring gait of her mount.

The large, black horse snorted and danced sideways when Bull tried to grab the reins so he could tie him to the cart.

Garesh stood slowly, taking a deep breath to calm her stomach. Vivienne had given her some elfroot tea to help, and the nausea had started to abate. Nonetheless, she was still to go home; Madam De Fer's orders.

She walked over, careful of her steps. "Here," she said, moving up beside her lover. She made cooing noises and spoke softly. "Come on Cassius," she urged, grabbing the reins and stroking the stallion's neck. "Walk on."

The horse whickered softly and let the Inquisitor lead him over to the cart where soldiers waited. As she positioned him, the animal nudged her, prompting a scratch behind his ear. She made sure he was securely tied to the back of the cart, and fed him a carrot for his trouble.

She turned to Bull with a smile. He was frowning at the horse. "I wonder if I should be jealous," he muttered, making her chuckle when Cassius snorted at him. Bull helped her climb onto the cart, setting a rolled blanket behind her and handing over her pack.

He bent to speak with her, but heard someone straightening her voice beside him. If it were ever possible for someone to make the sound of clearing a throat sound haughty,  _she_  could do it with flair. When Bull turned around, it was to find Vivienne waiting with an extended hand.

Quick to his duty, he assisted the Knight Enchanter to her seat on the cart. She had forgiven the less-lavish accommodations to be supportive of Garesh. She sat with a pleased smile, able to make a regular supply cart look like a gilded carriage. "Thank you, Bull."

"Not a problem…ma'am." He walked around to the side nearest Garesh. "Be careful,  _Kadan_. I will join you as soon as we finish here." He leaned in and sealed her lips with his. Her hand came to the back of his neck as the kiss became a little more involved.

Vivienne straightened her voice again with no results. She could hear annoying noises as the two Qunari kissed. Finally, she could take no more. "Ahem!"

Bull gave an eye roll, his face hidden against his lover. Garesh smiled and pecked him one last time. "I love you," she whispered.

He moved back, tipping an imaginary hat with a pleased smirk. "I know you do. I'll see you soon." He tried to keep his face bland when he nodded to Vivienne. "Take care, ma'am."

The enchanter gave him a knowing grin as she nodded. The poor thing, she thought, watching him watch the Inquisitor with puppy eyes he was probably unaware of. Who would think such a large, often brutal warrior could be so besotted?

They watched each other until the cart took the Inquisitor out of sight. Dorian and Sera would be replacing her and Vivienne, a bird having been dispatched to one of their other camps asking for them to come with haste. She tried not to feel inadequate, incapable at her job.

How could she, the famed Herald of Andraste, be sidelined by a stomach bug?

Her mind whispered worries to her subconscious, worries that this affliction was something entirely different, something much more  _permanent_. But she refused to entertain them.

She was the Inquisitor, and such a commitment simply wasn't possible right now, not with Corypheus and his minions still at large and wreaking havoc across Thedas.

Still, she'd lain with Bull many times, enough to have lost count. She knew she should have taken precautions, had actually planned to. Why hadn't she?

So many times she'd had the chance. Now she'd have to…no. She couldn't let her thoughts take her down that path. She knew she'd stress, and she didn't need that, not until she knew for sure.

Her displeased sigh caught her friend's attention. Vivienne patted her hand supportively. "Don't worry yourself, my dear," she assured. "Once we get back to Skyhold, we'll sort everything out."

Garesh agreed, leaning her head back and willing herself to rest as she closed her eyes. The cart was better than her horse, but not by much. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

The Inquisitor went to her balcony, one of Leliana's birds in her hands. As she sent the messenger on its way, her hand came to her belly. Hopefully Bull would get the message soon. She needed him.

Scout Harding had written that both Sera and Dorian had made it safely to their camp in just a day's time. Subsequently the force behind the Freedman, a Red Templar by the name of Carrol, was eliminated. The party had stayed however to clean up what was left of the opposition.

Hopefully things would be concluded soon. Garesh needed to see Bull, to tell him about everything and what she'd decided.

After they had returned to Skyhold, Vivienne and the Inquisitor had gone directly to the infirmary. There, a special potion was made, one that utilized the same magic the Templars used in the making of phylacteries.

Garesh had then watched in wonder as her finger was pricked and held over the lip of the bottle. Several drops of blood fell, and the fluid, once colorless, had instantly taken on a bright green hue.

Vivienne had raised her eyes to the Inquisitor, a neutral expression on the enchanter's face. "My dear, it is as I thought. You are pregnant."

Garesh had hardly been surprised. Even if she'd half hoped it wouldn't be true, in her heart she'd known. She'd been nauseous in the mornings for a while now, but with so much going on her mind was distracted. Truthfully, she'd been running from the truth. Now her full attention was on this situation and what she would have to do.

Now she just needed to wait for Bull.

* * *

Bull finished freshening up before leaving his quarters to go and find his Inquisitor. The bird had brought a missive requesting they return as soon as possible, and he'd been told almost immediately after his arrival back at Skyhold that the Inquisitor had required his presence.

The urgency of the message had worried him.

He hoped she was alright. Back in the Emerald Graves, she'd looked a little green about the gills, as much as one of their race could anyway. He'd have come to check on her regardless.

Arriving at her door, he raised a hand to knock just in time for it to open. Vivienne was leaving and smiled sympathetically at the warrior. "Hello, dear," she greeted.

"Hello ma'am."

She gave him a pat on the shoulder as she passed him by. "Please be understanding. She has a lot to deal with." And with that, the enchanter went on her way.

Bull watched her with confusion then decided it was best to see after Adaar. When he reached the top of the stairs, he found her at her desk, trying in vain to read a letter. He approached her, and when she looked up he could see the strain in her eyes. She looked like she hadn't been sleeping well.

" _Kadan_ , what's up?" he asked tentatively.

She dropped her eyes and sighed. Bull put an arm around her to show his support, giving her all the time she needed. "It's okay," he said. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it."

She lifted her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, Bull."

His eye widened a fraction as a thousand thoughts flew through his mind. A…baby, with Garesh? His face cracked with a brilliant smile. They'd skirted this topic before, when her family had come to visit with her two young siblings.

He remembered thinking about them as parents, entertaining the faint hope that one day…yes! He let out an ecstatic whoop and pulled her from her chair, hugging her close and twirling her around.

"This is great!" His smile, showing the purest of happiness, broke Garesh's heart. "Wait till I tell my boys!"

Garesh sighed, laying her head against his chest. "Bull, I can't…" She had to make this quick, before she completely lost her nerve. She raised her face. "Vivienne told me there's a potion, one that the mages often used in the Circle. It's made from felandaris, deathroot, and some other ingredients. It can…end it."

He froze, his face incredulous. "End it..?" he asked. "What? You want to  _kill_  our baby?" He searched her face, noted the hopeless, dull expression in her eyes. " _Kadan_ , why? You can't!"

She pressed a hand to his chest, trying to calm him. "Bull-"

"No," he interrupted, moving away from her. "You make my heart swell only to break it with your next breath. Why did you even bother to tell me?"

"Because  _you're_  the father!" Garesh yelled, angry now. "You're the one who made me this way. In any case, that means you had the right to know!"

"Even if anything I had to say would mean nothing?!" He took a step back from her. "I can't believe this, that you would…"

She turned away from his angry gaze. "Why don't you understand, Bull? I am the  _only one_  who can close the rifts, who can balance the scales against Corypheus.  _I can't be pregnant now_."

Bull tried to think above the anger. He knew she was right. He really did. They should have taken steps to prevent this.

But he was still angry, hurt that the happiness he had imagined so long ago, of a little gray hand and a nubby-horned head, was about to slip through his fingers. He wanted that, he realized, wanted it more than anything.

"Yes, you're the Inquisitor. I get that," Bull said gently. "But you have companions, friends who would gladly lay down their lives for you.  _I_  would lay down my life for you. Don't you think I could protect you?"

"I have no doubt you could," she answered. "But when we are on the battlefield, surrounded by our enemies, surrounded by chaos, I can't be the burden that causes you to miss the blow you would normally dodge, because you're too busy looking after me to watch your own back. Bull, I can't be the reason you fall.  _I can't_."

Tears spilled from her eyes as she pleaded with him. "Please, Bull. Please understand. I have to be the Inquisitor now. I can't do that and be a mother, not at the same time, not with all that's at stake."

He tried his hardest to follow her logic. It made his head hurt. Where she saw it as upholding her duty, he only saw her sacrificing a child created of their love.

Who knew what could happen? He lived a life of violence and blood, had before the Inquisition and probably would after. He could die before this all ended, before he and Garesh could hope to be in this position again.

What if this was his only chance to leave something behind?

She reached for him, her fingertips just barely grazing him. But he jerked away. He saw the hurt in her face when he did so, but he didn't have the words. He had no comfort to give, not when he needed so much himself.

Without a word, The Iron Bull left the Inquisitor.

Garesh watched him go, angrily wiping tears from her face. She would give him space, if that's what he wanted. He obviously needed time to think. Maybe then, he would understand why this had to happen. Vivienne had told her she would assist in the process, make it as quick and painless as possible.

Earlier that day, before Bull and their companions had returned, she'd sent a second bird. She hoped that the contents would reach its destination quickly.

They would help. And she would get the support and understanding she really needed, even if her lover never returned to her. He was obviously hurting.

But what about her? She was hurting too.

* * *

A few days later, Ataani Adaar rode through the gates of Skyhold. She'd been playing with her twins the evening that a bird had alighted on her windowsill. They had recognized the Inquisition's crest on the message attached to the animal's leg.

Once she'd read it, Ataani had immediately started packing. Her daughter needed her, and she would never turn her away. Kutal was confident he could care for the twins on his own, and would follow her if need be.

So here she was, and without delay she gave her mount's reins to Master Dennet and made her way to her daughter's quarters. She noted the odd looks she got from unfamiliar faces. They didn't know her, so it was probably out of the ordinary to see another Qunari here other than the Inquisitor and her lover.

Oh well. That was no concern of hers. She traversed the steps up to Garesh's quarters and let herself in. She'd have to address the fact that no guards were posted to keep the leader of the Inquisition safe at a later time.

Right now, all that mattered was Garesh's welfare.

When she came to the top of the stairs, she saw that Garesh's room was quiet. Her daughter was lying on her bed, fast asleep.

"Oh,  _Kadan_ ," Ataani murmured as she approached the bed. The Inquisitor was positioned on her side, and one of her hands was over her belly, as if done unconsciously. The older Qunari was filled with sympathy.

She could imagine the pain and uncertainty Garesh was facing. She remembered going through such feelings herself, when she had fallen pregnant to Kutal while they were still under the Qun.

It had been an unauthorized breeding. Ataani had known what would happen if it had been discovered that she and Kutal had carried on a romantic relationship, something unheard of and particularly frowned upon under their laws.

She had considered terminating her pregnancy, something she would never admit to Garesh. In the end, her love for Kutal and their baby had swayed her from that path. She held no regrets.

But this was a different situation. Garesh wasn't a cog in the wheel of the Qun. She was a leader of an entire movement. She had to uphold the reputation and strength of the Inquisition, and most, if not  _all_  of Thedas depended on her ability to make the right decisions and have the right priorities.

Ataani did not envy the position her daughter was in. She caressed her head, smoothing the furrows between her eyes. Maybe she was worrying, even in sleep. "Garesh," Ataani whispered.

Her fingers moved to the base of her daughter's horns, rubbing gently. Garesh's expression smoothed out, and she started slightly as she woke. Her eyes were unfocused as she got her bearings. Then her gaze fell on the former Tamassran.

"Mother," she said with a smile as her eyes began to water. "I'm so glad you're here." She sat up and hugged Ataani tightly, as if wanting to draw strength from her. "I'm so sorry to call you here so unexpectedly, especially with the twins."

"Do not worry,  _Kadan_ ," her mother replied. "Your father has everything well in hand. I will always come when you have need of me." She pressed her forehead to hers.

They sat that way for a time, and Garesh finally spoke. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing, Mother? What would you do?"

Ataani shook her head. "I have never faced the burdens that you bear, child, not even when I was still under the Qun. Everything was too…structured for such a thing to occur. Only through my actions did a change come. All I can say is that you have to do what  _you_  feel is best. It is you who will have to live with the consequences."

"Bull is angry with me," Garesh murmured. "You should have seen the look he gave me. He thinks I'm murdering our baby. He doesn't understand that I have to prioritize all of Thedas over my personal wishes. Corypheus is too much of a threat for me to do any less."

Ataani listened to her daughter unburden herself. It was a terrible situation for any woman, any leader, to find themselves in. But she knew that all would be well, given time.

Until then, she would be here.

* * *

Bull slammed the tankard down, trying his hardest to get as drunk as possible as quickly as possible. "Barkeep...another!" He was tired of thinking, tired of mulling over all the possibilities in his head, especially when those possibilities were about to come to a premature and abrupt halt.

How could she do this? This was a life they had made  _together_ , and she wanted to kill it? He had no experience as a father, not even as a father figure, having had none of his own. He didn't know the first thing about raising children. It frightened him like nothing else in his life.

But he had wanted the opportunity to  _try_.

Why wouldn't she let him try? She feared having to go to battle while pregnant. But he could protect her! He could protect them both! Did she doubt his prowess as a warrior? No. Everyone had seen him in action. That wasn't possible. So what was it?

He just didn't understand.

Maybe before, long ago, when he was all about duty and putting the needs of everyone else ahead of his own, he could understand. After all, he hadn't had the Chargers to watch his back or the friendships he cherished now.

But these days he knew that you had to pluck any shred of happiness from this life when it presented itself. He just wished she knew it too.

She had an Inquisition full of people of all races who would die to protect her. Why couldn't she just try? He took another drink.

"So, Tiny, you just gonna sit here sulking all night?" quipped a familiar voice off to his right. Varric smirked over his bottle of ale as Bull met his eyes.

"I am  _not_  sulking," Bull growled.

"Looks that way to me," Varric replied. "Funny, that. Seems to me that you should be comforting the woman you supposedly love as she makes what will probably be the hardest personal decision in her life."

The warrior regarded him with a questioning eye. How the hell did he know about that? Bull didn't bother to ask. Varric was a writer after all. He had to be good at snooping. Or maybe Cole had told him.

Bull scoffed. "Yes. Well, she made it clear that it was her decision.  _Only_  hers. I had no say in the matter." He took another drink. "What do you know of it, Dwarf?" Bull seethed.

"I know that my friend is suffering through this  _alone_ , because you've decided to focus on how hurt  _you_  are. I never took you for the selfish type, Tiny, not coming from the Qun. She needs you, and you're here, getting shitfaced and going on about how much this hurts  _you_. Come off it! No matter how much this sucks for you, I guarantee her pain is much,  _much_  worse."

The Dwarf's attention was momentarily distracted as he stared off at something behind Bull's left shoulder. He then jumped from his barstool, throwing a few silvers near his bottle. "If you won't listen to me," he said matter-of-factly. "I think I know someone you  _will_  listen to." With that he sauntered off.

Bull turned to watch him go…and met the advancing figure of the Inquisitor's mother. Her steps were purposeful, and her face was…displeased to say the least. In the crowded tavern, people were jumping out of her way and wisely so.

Bull sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next day, Madame Vivienne came to the Inquisitor's quarters, having received word that she was ready to do what had to be done. She brought the red liquid tucked in her robes and made her way up the stairs and to Garesh, who was seated on the bed with her mother.

Ataani nodded to the mage, a supportive arm around her daughter, who looked as though she'd rather be facing two high dragons than doing this.

"Once you have taken the potion, you will need to avoid strenuous activity for a while," Vivienne explained. "Your body will purge itself, and it will feel as if you are going through your monthly courses."

She saw the uncertainty and grief, the fear on her charge's face. It wasn't something she took lightly. "Everything will be fine, my dear," she assured. "None of the mages who took this potion ever had any complications."

Garesh nodded, trying to keep from crying. She wasn't worried for herself. She was sad to have to say goodbye to the innocent life within her she'd only just been acquainted with. And without Bull by her side, she felt…empty. Lost.

She held out her hand for the bottle.

Everyone was still as they heard the chamber door open and close with a slam. Heavy steps sounded, and The Iron Bull appeared, his eyes immediately finding Garesh.

He came to her, struggling to meet her eyes. For a moment, he found it hard to speak, not knowing what to say. But then, he stretched out his hand and took one of hers. "I'm sorry,  _Kadan_ ," he murmured contritely. "…for leaving you. I was only thinking of my own feelings."

He glanced at Ataani, who gave him a small smile. "I know this is something you feel you have to do, and though I still think I could have helped you make this work, I will stand by you no matter what."

She smiled tearfully at him. "I'm sorry too," she replied. Bull sat on the side opposite her mother, and the Inquisitor finally took the warm bottle in her hand. She paused to inspect the philter. It was an oddly beautiful liquid to be so destructive. She took a deep breath.

"Drink it slowly," Vivienne advised. And so she did.

The warm fluid went down smoothly and wasn't too bitter to the tongue. When she had taken in all of the contents, she returned the bottle. The room was quiet as everyone watched her for any reaction.

There was no pain for now. Garesh met Vivienne's eyes. "I'm fine," she said. At least, she felt so physically. Her spirit felt heavy with guilt and sadness. She kept wondering about what could have been, if the life she'd just ended would have been male or female, tall or broad, if they'd have been a warrior or maybe even a mage.

Now they would never know.

She leaned heavily on Bull as the tears began to steadily run down her face. He held her close, closing his eye as sadness finally overtook him too.

What would the little  _imekari_  have looked like? Would its horns have looked like his or Garesh's? Would it have grown to do great things? Would it have been good? Kind? A good leader others looked up to?

He set his chin over her head as she cried. Soon, the others began to leave, to give the mourning couple the space they needed. Ataani leaned over and kissed her daughter on her head, her heart breaking for her as well as the grandchild she would never meet before following the mage down the stairs.

However much time passed neither knew or cared. Bull held her until her crying ceased, until she settled into a sleep borne of exhaustion and mental drainage. When the cramping came, he held her and whispered comforting words in Qunlat to her.

Ms. Vivienne sent a maid with the same elfroot tea that had helped her in the Graves, much to the Inquisitor's relief.

Then there was the blood. There was plenty, and she again collapsed into crying at the sight of it, as she thought again of what might have been.

Bull was her rock, a solid pillar of strength to keep her grounded. She knew his heart had broken too, and would forever regret making the decision that brought the dullness to his eye.

Bull cuddled her close. He'd been hurting, badly. But he'd come back to be with her. They needed to weather this storm together. He remembered Ataani's words in the Herald's Rest.

" _Shame on you, Bull," she'd admonished. "Do you think Garesh is not hurting, that she truly wants to do this?" He'd only been able to shake his head, his eyes on the murky fluid in his tankard._

" _No, she does not. She suffers_ just _as you do. Garesh always said she would be a great mother, that she would be as devoted to her children as I was to her. But she has more than just her own desires to think about now. People could die based on her decisions! Trust me when I say that she feels terrible, and now more than ever she needs you to_ be there _for her."_

" _It is through the deeds of both the mother_ and _father that a child is born," Ataani continued. "Do not punish her as though it is her fault alone. You would dishonor yourself with such an action." Then the former Tamassran departed to return to her daughter._

Bull had felt like a complete ass after she'd said those words. He had acted like a child, had refused to listen and gone off to comfort himself while Garesh had been left to endure alone. It wasn't long after that that Bull had decided to be by her side when the time came.

He'd gone to Vivienne and found out the details, how it would affect Garesh and if she'd be alright after. Then he'd tried to rest, though his mind had kept him from truly doing so.

The next morning, Crem had told him he'd seen Madame Vivienne heading toward the Inquisitor's chambers.

Bull had hurried there and made it just in time. He was glad he hadn't missed it.

He held his lover closer as he thought about that. All that mattered was that he was there when she had really needed him. He resolved to  _always_  be there when she needed him.

Three days passed in a blur. Surprisingly, no one troubled the Inquisitor or her lover with Inquisition business as they mourned and supported each other. Both her mother and Vivienne had stopped by to check in on her, but their visits had been short. Food and drink were brought, and all was peaceful until it was over.

It was sunny on the Frostback Mountain range, contradictory to the gloom and grief still buried in their hearts. They lay together on her bed, her head against his chest, both minds busy.

"After all this is over, Bull," Garesh began. "We can have as many babies as we want."

He rubbed her shoulder in response. "No doubt. And we will. Still, I will always wonder…"

"I know. I will too…until the day I die." She tilted her eyes up and waited until he met her gaze. "I will get on that contraceptive tea Vivienne was talking about immediately. I should have always been on it."

"This was on both of us," Bull said. "Don't just blame yourself."

He butted her forehead with his. "I can't go through this again,  _Kadan_. As hard as it may be, I won't touch you again until you've taken that tea. I can't lose another…I just can't go through this again."

She smiled up at him sadly, her hand cradling his clenched jaw. He must have looked forward to being a father. She knew that, despite his upbringing, Bull would be excellent at it.

She leaned up and kissed him. "Agreed."

The two settled back and watched the clouds glide slowly across the alpine sky, wisps from the Breach tickling them as they passed. Soon, the Inquisitor would close the damned thing for good, defeat Corypheus, and put Thedas back into balance.

Then, she and Bull could live as they wished, free from the Inquisition and all the burdens it brought. Thedas could look to someone else for salvation for a change.

And one day, they'd hold their own  _imekari_  in their arms. And they would love him or her with all they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So there it is. What did you think? I hope that this didn't trigger any terrible memories for anyone, and this chapter in no way reflects my opinions on the subject. I hope you'll stick with me for future updates. Expect the "other version" soon. Please review, and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	15. Imekari Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happier version of a pregnant Adaar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the other side of the pregnant Adaar coin. I hope this makes up for any negative feels you all got from the last chapter. Unlike the previous chapter, which takes place while Corypheus is alive and the Inquisition is still well in the thick of things, this takes place during an entirely different time with a lot less going on, approximately between the end of the Inquisitor’s Path and Trespasser. I’ve made some of the lines intentionally similar to mirror each other. Enjoy! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Age or its characters, nor do I profit from this work.

Garesh heaved one last time, her stomach having emptied its contents all over the base of a poor tree.  Her eyes watered, and she stood up enough to lean against the trunk. 

She had been talking with Cassandra in the courtyard as the Seeker went through her exercises with the training dummy.  It had been a year since they’d defeated Corypheus, but the warrior wanted to stay in fighting shape.  Garesh had decided to join her.

 The two were getting ready to spar when Bull had brought over a sandwich he’d gotten from the Herald’s Rest.  He’d intended to share it with her.

Whatever kind it was, the scent had violently upset the rouge’s stomach, and she’d just barely turned her head in time to avoid spitting up on her lover.  As such, the Inquisitor was embarrassed and a little annoyed that Bull had brought the offensive sandwich over in the first place, however irrational that was.

“You alright, _Kadan_?” Bull asked, holding out a canteen of water for her.  Garesh nodded gratefully, rinsing her mouth and spitting before taking a few sips.

Her lover rubbed her back when she straightened, trying to comfort her.  He wasn’t good at this sort of stuff, so he stood by, a solid body for her to lean on if she had need of him. 

Garesh gestured weakly at his sandwich. “Please get that away from me.”  Bull promptly threw it off into some bushes.

“You’re a horrendous sight, my dear,” Vivienne commented as she came over to her.  She’d witnessed the scene as she’d been on her way to the Rest, specifically to Sera’s quarters.  She suspected the elf had played another one of her pranks on her again, and was heading over to check her quite firmly.

But this was far more important.

The Inquisitor had had episodes of sickness for more than a few mornings, had even gotten sick at the slightest of smells.  It had not gone unnoticed by the enchanter.  “I think maybe we should visit the infirmary and have you looked after.” 

“There’s no need,” Garesh protested.  “I need to arrange for us to handle some of the problems Corypheus left behind.  I have so many letters to write, it’s not funny.”  The job never seemed to end for the Inquisitor.  Josephine had encouraged her to continue to curry favor and good relations with the noble houses of both Ferelden and Orlais. 

It was a pain, and she hated having to kiss ass, but the ambassador had assured her of the necessity.  At least the fighting was over, for the moment.

But the relative peace was odd to her, misplaced.  Garesh had a feeling something would happen someday soon.  She couldn’t let a bout of stomach upset take her out of commission.

“No, my dear,” the enchanter insisted.  “I think you need to visit the infirmary. “  She looped her arm through hers.  “And I will accompany you.”  There was no point in arguing.  Everyone knew that arguing with Vivienne was futile.

Garesh pouted and looked at her lover.  Bull shrugged.  “Go get looked at.  It can’t hurt to know what’s going on with you.”  He didn’t say that he wasn’t about to contradict Madam De Fer, not when she could actually _hear_ him. 

As they walked Vivienne smiled at the Inquisitor.  “I think your affliction is more than simple stomach problems, my dear.  I can check once we get there.”

Garesh considered her words.  She wasn’t sure, but she took the enchanter’s words at face value.  The two of them entered the infirmary quietly.  “This way,” Vivienne said, pointing Garesh to one of the cots.

The mage began to mix different ingredients into a bottle, the staff moving aside to give her room.  When she was finished, she brought the bottle to the Inquisitor.  It was a special potion, one that utilized the same magic the Templars used in the making of phylacteries. 

“I’ll need to prick your finger, dear.”

Garesh gave her a hand, and without much preamble, Vivienne pricked her finger and held it over the lip of the bottle.  Garesh watched in wonder as several drops of blood fell, and the fluid, once colorless, instantly took on a bright green hue.

Vivienne raised her eyes to the Inquisitor, a happy expression on the enchanter’s face.  “My dear, it is as I thought.  You are pregnant.”

Garesh was hardly surprised.  In her heart she’d known.  She’d been nauseous in the mornings for a while now, but she’s been distracted with securing the Inquisition’s continued political presence in Thedas. 

With it made official, her full attention was on this situation and the preparations that would need to be made.  She would need to send a bird as soon as possible.  They would want to know.

Now she just needed to tell Bull.

* * *

Bull finished freshening up before leaving his quarters to go and find his Inquisitor.  He’d seen Vivienne in the main keep when he had been eating his lunch.  She’d told him that the Inquisitor was fine, better than fine actually, and that he should seek her out in her quarters.

She’d looked a little green about the gills earlier, as much as one of their race could anyway, but apparently she was alright now.  He’d have come to check on her regardless.

Arriving at her door, he opened the door quietly.  When he reached the top of the stairs, he found her at her desk, trying in vain to read a letter.  He approached her, and when she looked up, he could see the light in her eyes as she tried to subdue her smile.  She was excited, but unsure it would seem.

“ _Kadan_ , what’s up?” he asked tentatively.

She smiled and took a deep breath.  “I’m pregnant, Bull.”

His eye widened a fraction as a thousand thoughts flew through his mind.  A…baby, with Garesh?  His face cracked with a brilliant smile.  They’d skirted this topic before, when her family had come to visit with her two young siblings.

He remembered thinking about them as parents, entertaining the faint hope that one day…yes!  He let out an ecstatic whoop and pulled her from her chair, hugging her close and twirling her around.

Gerash giggled as she held on to him, a sound that no one around would believe could ever come from a Qunari.  She laid her head against his chest when he set her down.  “I can’t believe we’re going to be parents, Bull!”

“Me neither.  I mean, we probably would have eventually, but still…”  He pulled back to look at her belly, still flat and firm.  His hands grasped her hips, his smile still in place.  “Wow.  I don’t even know what to say.”  He looked back at her face.  “I don’t even know what kind of father I’ll even be.”

“You’ll be a great father,” Garesh assured him.  “Neither of us has had parenting experience, but we have plenty of people around to give us advice.  We’ll be fine, Bull.” 

He took comfort in her words.  As long as she was by his side, he felt like he could do anything.  “Hell, I’m surprised this didn’t happen earlier, what with all the sex we were having.”  His smile turned sly.  “Speaking of which…”

Garesh had already lifted her face when he bent to kiss her.  Palming her ass and lifting her up, The Iron Bull took his Inquisitor to bed.  They celebrated well into the night, her gasps and moans filling the chamber.

* * *

A few days later, two Tal-Vashoth, their children in tow, rode through the gates of Skyhold.  Ataani Adaar had been playing with her twins the evening that a bird had alighted on her windowsill.  They had recognized the Inquisition’s crest on the message attached to the animal’s leg.

Once she’d read it, she had immediately started packing.  What a joyous event!  Even Kutal had cracked a smile when he’d read the missive, after his initial shock had abated or course, and that was saying something.   So they’d packed and bundled their children up and made their way to Skyhold.

Letting Master Dennet and his assistants handle their mounts, the family settled in their old accommodations within the keep, one that Garesh kept exclusively for their use.  While Kutal settled Siraani and Jarvas, Ataani eagerly went to find her daughter.

She noted the odd looks she got from unfamiliar faces.  They didn’t know her, so it was probably out of the ordinary to see another Tal-Vashoth here other than the Inquisitor and her lover.

Oh well.  That was no concern of hers.  She traversed the steps up to her daughter’s quarters and let herself in.  She’d have to address the fact that no guards were posted to keep the leader of the Inquisition safe at a later time. 

Right now, all that mattered was finding Garesh.

When she came to the top of the stairs, she saw that Garesh’s room was quiet.  Her daughter was lying on her bed, fast asleep.

“Oh, _Kadan_ ,” Ataani murmured as she approached the bed.  The Inquisitor was positioned on her side, and one of her hands was over her belly, as if done unconsciously.  The older Qunari was filled with pride that her daughter was already protective of her little one.

She could imagine the uncertainty and cautious happiness Garesh was facing.  She remembered going through such feelings herself, when she had fallen pregnant to Kutal while they were still under the Qun. 

It had been an unauthorized breeding.  Ataani had known what would happen if it had been discovered that she and Kutal had carried on a romantic relationship, something unheard of and particularly frowned upon under their laws.

She had considered terminating her pregnancy, something she would never admit to Garesh.  In the end, her love for Kutal and their baby had swayed her from that path.  She held no regrets, having experienced the happiest moments in her life when she’d held her baby to her breast. 

Now that Corypheus was defeated, things were settling down in Thedas.  Though the Inquisitor still had to maintain a political presence in some arenas, she was otherwise free to live her own life. 

Ataani was relieved that Garesh would not find herself in battle any time soon.  She caressed her head, trying to wake her gently.  “Garesh,” she whispered.

Her fingers moved to the base of her daughter’s horns, rubbing gently.  Garesh’s eyebrows twitched, and she started slightly as she woke.  Her eyes were unfocused as she got her bearings.  Then her gaze fell on the former Tamassran.

“Mother,” she said with a smile.  “I’m so glad you’re here!”  She sat up and hugged Ataani tightly, having missed her so much.  “I’m so sorry to call you here so unexpectedly, especially with the twins.”

“Do not worry, _Kadan_ ,” her mother replied.  "Your father has everything well in hand back in our room.  He will see you soon, as will your siblings.  We will always come when you have need of us.”  She pressed her forehead to hers.

They sat that way for a time, and Garesh finally spoke.  “I can’t believe I’m going to be a mother,” she said in awe.  “I’m so excited, I can hardly breathe!”

Ataani nodded.  “I know the feeling, and it only gets better, my child.”

Mother and daughter bonded, Ataani listened to Garesh pour over the possibilities, her heart happy for her.  Garesh was only getting started on this parental journey.  She would experience a lot, as would Bull. 

There would probably be plenty of questions, the answers to which Garesh would only learn with time and experience. Her pregnancy would be long and not always pleasant.  And the birth could be difficult. 

Until then, her family would be here, supporting and loving her.  Ataani had much to teach her.

* * *

Bull slammed his tankard down, lapsing into another rousing song with his Chargers.  They had insisted on celebrating as soon as he’d given them the happy news.

Now a bit inebriated and happy beyond words, Bull imagined what would happen in the months to come.  Garesh was gonna get big, probably _really_ big if the kid took after him. 

She’d probably be self-conscious too, and tired, probably moody.  Dorian had told him stories about weird cravings for different foods and sex.  At least, that’s what happened with human females.

Well, he thought, puffing his chest out some, he was more than willing to satisfy any and all cravings his _kadan_ might have. 

“You  alright, Tiny?” Varric asked, taking a healthy gulp from his own bottle. 

Bull clapped him on the back, making the dwarf half choke in response.  “I’m fine.  I’m just thinking about how much fun these next months are going to be while I’m waiting for my kid to arrive.”

“Oh, you’ll have a great time,” Varric agreed.  “Waking up at all hours of the night, fetching something sweet or something salty…and then, when the baby comes, _continuing_ to be awakened at all hours of the night, this time because it’s too noisy to get any sleep.  Yep…you’re going to have so much fun!”

Bull gave the rogue a censuring look.  “Just had to rain on my parade, didn’t ya?”

Varric laughed.  “You know me!”  His smile faltered a bit.  He was momentarily distracted as he stared off at something behind Bull’s left shoulder.  He then jumped from his barstool, throwing a few silvers on the bar near his cup.

“Well now,” he said matter-of-factly.  “I think the party’s about to get a little more interesting.”  With that he sauntered off.

Bull turned to watch him go…and met the advancing figure of the Inquisitor’s father, the former Arishok.  His steps were purposeful, and his face was…well, probably his normal expression, but still rather intimidating.  In the crowded tavern, people were jumping out of his way and wisely so. 

He’d impregnated the former head of the Qun’s daughter.  This couldn’t possibly be good. 

Bull sighed.  It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Bull bid the healer farewell.  She’d come to examine the Inquisitor to ensure everything was going well.  It had been three weeks since the big news, and he’d been informed that Garesh would receive regular visits to document the progress of her pregnancy.

She was lying on the bed, a wistful expression on her face.  He slipped down next to her, bending his arm to prop his head up as he watched her.

“Aside from the exams,” she noted.  “I think this won’t be so bad.”  She smiled at him.

He smiled back, drifting a hand over her stomach, still flat for the moment.   He palmed her there, imagining what it would feel like to feel the baby kick or move within her. 

“ _Kadan_ , you’ve made me so happy,” he murmured softly.  “I never thought about being a father, or that I would even want it.  But I do, more than anything.  And you’ve given me just that.”

She searched his eyes, unshed emotion written all over her face.  He could see what he said had affected her greatly.   He remembered Kutal’s words in the Herald’s Rest.

_“I hold you in high esteem and respect,” he’d stated, that deep voice a rumble against the background noise of the busy tavern.  “That is why I expect you will do the right thing where my daughter is concerned.”_

_Bull had nodded, his eyes on the murky fluid in his tankard. He hoped their discussion didn’t get…awkward.  He liked Garesh’s father, but even Bull would admit to being a bit intimidated by him at times._

_“Garesh has always been special,” Kutal continued.  “She was conceived within a culture that would have seen her killed, me and Ataani with her, all for being born unsanctioned and between two Qunari who loved each other.  So both her mother and I see her as a child brought to us by fate.”_

_When the older Vashoth had been quiet for a while, Bull found that he was watching him, his eyes assessing.  Kutal considered the mercenary for a moment.  “Though we are no longer of the Qun,” he said.  “I still hold honor as one of the supreme tenets by which I live my life.  Can you say the same?”_

_“Most definitely,” Bull answered with certainty.  The Qun may have proven…flawed, but it was the foundation that had made him the man he was today._

_“Then I will leave my daughter in your hands,” Kutal said.  “I trust you to take care of her and my grandchild.  I know you will not fail me.”_

_Then the former Arishok departed to rejoin his family._

Bull had felt pressured after he’d said those words, but he found that deep down he really wanted Kutal’s approval.  He wanted _all_ of the Adaar family’s approval, down to the little ones.  But Kutal’s approval was treasured above all.

It was then he decided he would tackle this fatherhood thing no matter what.  He’d do the best he could with all he had.

That evening, when the Bull made his way to his Inquisitor’s room, he found her lounging on her bed, quiet, as though deep in thought.

Bull crept up and took his usual place next to her.  “How are you feeling, _Kadan_?” he asked.  His hand drifted to her belly almost on instinct.

She snickered a little, covering his hand with hers.  “I think it’s funny that you keep asking me that.  You’re such a mother hen.”

When he mock-pouted, she cradled his face in her hand.  “But I love it when you dote on me.  I’m fine, much better now that you’re here with me.”  She set her hand down, still watching him closely.  “So…parents, huh?”

Bull nodded, a little smile on his lips.  “Yeah, I’m scared as shit.  But I think we can do it.”  He pulled her close against him.  “Together we can do anything.  We took on Corypheus, kicked the Red Templars’ asses, even got the Seeker to like us…parenthood can’t be harder than that, right?”

She laughed softly until he stopped her with a kiss, deep and slow.  She thought it would end at that, but his hand slid under her tunic to palm a breast.  He moved his mouth to her neck.  “Parenthood certainly can’t be much harder than I am right now.”

She gasped when she felt his teeth.  When his hand took hers and placed it against his groin, she found he wasn’t exaggerating, for he was quite aroused.  When she played a little, grazing over him with slender fingers, she heard him growl against the soft flesh of her neck.  Soon she found herself under her lover as his hands moved quickly to disrobe her.

Before long she was writhing under him, his body, mouth, and hands bringing her repeated release.

The two would make love well throughout the night.  And later, as they lay panting on sweat-soaked sheets, Garesh marveled at the happiness she was experiencing and hoped it would last. 

With the stability of Thedas always an unsure thing, be it fear of blight or war, she wanted things as safe as possible for their baby.

She decided to relax, if only for the moment.  The future would take care of itself.  And her Bull was with her.  She could face just about anything.

**10 Months Later…**

Bull was absolutely riveted.  He just could not stop looking at the small, sleeping bundle in his arms.  The boy was a miniature version of himself.  He was more than a little in awe of him, his perfect little fingers and toes, his face, and the dark spots on his head that would harden and grow to be his horns someday.

Garesh watched him from her place on her bed, the covers keeping her warm after so long an ordeal.  The birth had lost her a fair amount of blood, and she still felt chilled, but the healer had said she would be fine with rest and good nutrition.  Bull had stoked the fire in the hearth, so she was finally beginning to warm up.

They’d moved one of the chairs to her bedside for Bull to sit, and a bassinette, crafted by Blackwall, had been brought in.  He’d done a splendid job making the little bed.  She’d have to repay him somehow, though he’d assured her it was no bother.

She smiled as she registered the absolute perplexity and poorly-hidden fear on her lover’s face.  This was a warrior who had faced down high dragons, Red Templar _horrors_ , and Corypheus, and he was all but frozen at the miniscule weight of his infant son in his arms.

They had named him Kuvaas.  Bull had told Garesh that there had been a warrior of that name that had served as his mentor while he was still under the Qun.  He’d last seen his teacher on his unbeknownst final trip to Par Vollen.  It had meant a great deal to Bull that she let him name the boy after him.

She tried to stifle a laugh.  Bull had hardly said a word, just kept staring and shaking his head in wonder.  “He’s so…small,” he murmured half to himself.  “I can’t believe we start out this size.  I never saw babies back on Par Vollen.  They were kept strictly separate from everyone else.  I guess they would be a bit distracting.”

He ran his fingers softly over the boy’s forehead, the small, darkened areas of his head drawing his touch.  “I wonder if he’ll have horns like mine.”

The boy chose that moment to sneeze, waking himself up.  His eyes, a smoky blue for now, gazed up at his sire.  The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever before the boy remembered he was hungry.

Bull jumped into action at the boy’s lusty cry, moving quickly to Garesh’s side on the bed.  She sat up, and he placed Kuvaas in her arms as she freed one of her breasts.  As the baby fed, Bull again shook his head. 

“I’m a father,” he murmured.  “I’ve been many things in my life, but I never thought that word would be used to describe me.”

“Yes, well get used to it, Papa,” Garesh joked.  “…because you will be changing nappies and singing late night lullabies right along with me.”

Bull kissed her head.  “No worries, Boss.  I’m up for the challenge.”

Kuvaas would grow quickly, and a good thing, that.  For less than a year passed before the Inquisitor received word of growing concerns over her organization. 

A Divine Council was being called, and she was expected to attend.  The future of the Inquisition depended on it.  Leliana, now Divine Victoria, warned that the nobles in attendance, specifically one Arl Teagan, were pushing for the Inquisition to disband.

So Garesh and The Iron Bull left their son in the care of his grandparents as they journeyed back to the Winter Palace, a place she had never thought to see again.

Little did they know the treacherous road the Council would put them on, that Bull would come into contact with old entities from the Qun, and that they would once again meet their missing friend, Solas. 

The whole experience would leave the Inquisitor forever changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know what the actual gestation is for Kossith and their relations, but I took my best guess. I'm sure it's most-likely shorter than a human's. I hope this was a much happier tone than the last chapter and that you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think! :)  
> ALSO: for anyone who is also following Lone Wolf...I will now be finishing the latest chapter. So the wait will soon be OVER! If it seemed like it was very similar to the previous chapter, it's supposed to be. I wanted them to mirror each other in a way, though they take place at very different time periods. Thanks for reading!


	16. Bombshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull and the Inquisitor are shocked when a visitor appears at Skyhold with cargo that could change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Chaytons Angel, who had the following prompt:
> 
> "So, how would Garesh react if, say, a woman shows up on their doorstep with a half Qunari infant, one fathered by Bull? It might be an interesting thing to see."
> 
> I thought it would be interesting too, so here it is! This scenario is unrelated to the Imekari chapters, FYI. Garesh and the Bull are an established, committed couple. Takes place well after "The Demands of the Qun" mission in game. Starts off NSFW and ends with a little fluff. It's lightly-edited, so please let me know if you see any stupid mistakes. Thanks for reading!

**I** t had taken what seemed like forever to get time alone. The last few days had been full of endless duties, deploying Inquisition forces, placating nobles who were upset about…well, everything, and signing mountains of correspondence bound for places far and wide across Thedas.

And that had all been before midday.

Tomorrow would most certainly be more of the same. Between her duties as the Herald and the ever-present threat Corypheus posed, the Inquisitor had very little free time for herself.

But right here, right now, was for _her_. She lay on her stomach, blissfully-naked and shining with sweat. A large, male hand squeezed her breast as his other held her fast, repeatedly pulling her into him, his hips jerking her forward with each hard thrust.

No. Now was for her _and_ her lover.

She bit her lip and rested her head against a pillow, trying not to convey just how absolutely _amazing_ she felt. It wasn't that she didn't want to. No, it was wonderful, and she'd had no issues doing it before.

But The Iron Bull had told her, had _commanded_ her to keep quiet. It was something he loved to do, dominating her in bed, ordering her to do something in a tone that brooked no objection. She loved it, reveled in giving someone else command, in knowing that he would never order her to do anything that would mean her harm.

So she remained quiet, submissive, only an occasional grunt or gasp betraying her pleasure. He changed his rhythm sporadically, his hips pounding her some of the time, but then thrusting with smooth, sure strokes, his voice growling erotic things in her ear. He used the common tongue to obvious affect.

But it was when he switched to Qunlat, murmuring softly to her in cadence to his movements, that she really felt herself approach the pinnacle of her pleasure. Arousal surged through her, and she knew it wouldn't be long.

She edged closer, her voice proving more and more difficult to mute. Oh, but it felt so _good_. She wasn't going to be able to hold it in…

A loud knock pounded against her chamber door. Bull's movements didn't change. "Ignore it," he rumbled through clenched teeth. He was getting close, she could tell. It was in his thrusts, his grunts, his increasingly erratic rhythm.

The knock came again, this time louder, more insistent.

"Go the fuck away!" Bull roared. He never stopped moving, and, seeing that the interruption was meddling with Garesh's pleasure, decided to finish things.

He changed their position so that she lay on her back, his entry stimulating deeper, more sensitive areas.

He slipped one of her legs upward, settling it over his shoulders. Using his fingers to tickle the crown of her sex, Bull moved faster and harder until finally… _there_! He brought her over into an orgasm that shook her very bones, drawing a muted hiss from her lovely, kiss-swollen mouth.

She shook against him, her breaths stuttered, head thrown back, but she still obeyed, refraining from screaming or moaning, even at the heights of climax.

Bull smirked as he watched her calm down. _Good girl._ She knew how to follow his commands to the letter. He'd trained her well. It would have been preferable to draw it out, but given the current circumstances…

"Inquisitor, please," the voice called again. "The Nightingale sent me."

Bull rolled his eyes. In any case, the fun was over. He left Garesh to dress while he walked down the steps to meet the interloper, not a thread of clothing worn or a fuck given.

When he roughly opened the door, the poor messenger, one of Leliana's agents by his dress, took a step back, and Bull could tell it was a real effort for him to keep his eyes above the Qunari's face. His…assets were probably a curiosity for even the staunchest human womanizer, particularly while his member remained in an unsatisfied state of hardness.

Bull didn't say anything, just scowled down at the man with a cold eye. He knew it wasn't the young man's fault, but his libido wasn't known for being rational. The man lowered his eyes and finally elected to close them when his gaze strayed dangerously close to a certain rigid appendage.

"Bull, stop intimidating my messenger," Garesh jokingly murmured as she finally joined them, wearing a dressing robe. "So, what does my spymaster need at this hour?"

"Apologies, Inquisitor. I was only told to give you this letter without fail." He handed over a scroll and quickly left when she dismissed him. Bull watched him leave with a frown. No doubt the man was as afraid as anyone else of displeasing Leliana.

The two walked back up the stairs, and Garesh went to her desk and broke the seal. She held it near one of the few candlesticks they'd left aflame in the large room so she could read Leliana's hastily-scrawled note.

_Inquisitor,_

_Forgive the late hour of my missive, but I feel it is of vital importance. Not an hour ago, a young woman was brought in by one of my patrols. She had been desperately trying to reach Skyhold, and had become lost on the mountain pass. My agents thought it even more urgent to bring her here, because she had an infant with her. I think you need to come and see this visitor and her child. Bring The Iron Bull, for I think this involves him as well. I trust you will find it most interesting, what she has to say about her reason for coming to the Inquisition. I will see you in Josephine's office._

_Respectfully,_

_Leliana_

Perplexed, Garesh cast a look at her lover before folding Leliana's letter away into a drawer before shedding her robe.

Bull caught her look. "Is everything alright?"

She shrugged into leather breeches. "I guess we'll see. Get dressed. Apparently, this involves you too."

"Me…how?" He was genuinely confused.

She shrugged. "There's only one way to find out."

Bull looked uncomfortable. "But _Kadan_ ," he said, gesturing toward his nether region. "I've still got this going on."

Garesh looked down and smiled. "Oh," she giggled. There was no way _that_ was fitting back into his breaches, not when it was like that.  Besides, it would not do to meet with her council with a raging hard on, would it? 

She clicked her teeth. "I guess I'll need to get that under control, huh?" When he nodded with a grin, she licked her lips. "Let's make this quick," she said, going to her knees before her love. "Leliana sounded pretty insistent."

Roughly twenty minutes later, the two made their way from the Inquisitor's quarters and the great hall, all but deserted at the hour save for a contingent of guards.

Bull couldn't help a growing unease at the situation. He'd never been called to attend a meeting with Garesh, not with her advisors.

They walked down the hall to find Josephine and Leliana at her desk, the former seated and looking nervous.

"Oh, Inquisitor," Josephine stammered, her Antivan accent made all the more pronounced by her obvious nerves. "We apologize for disturbing you." She turned her face toward Bull, eyes slightly narrowed. "And you as well, Iron Bull."

"Thanks, but the Inquisitor and I took full advantage of the time we were given, time that was cut short far too soon." He smiled lecherously. "I intend to spend more with her, as soon as this little shindig is over."

"I'm not sure whether or not that will be the way things turn out," Leliana interjected. "We will leave it up to the Inquisitor, once she hears the reason for your summoning." She glanced at Josie before walking to the door that would lead further down the hall towards the War Room.

Opening the door, she peaked in. "You may come," she said quietly to someone on the other side. Leliana faced the two Qunari, a guarded expression on her beautiful features.

The door opened wider, and in strode a young ginger-haired woman carrying a bundle in her arms. Her face was frost-scorched, and she looked exhausted.

Garesh considered her with sympathy. Coming up the mountain pass was harsh for those who were prepared for it. It was near impossible for a woman all alone, carrying a child. Whatever the reason for her journey, it must have been worth the risk.

"Greetings, Inquisitor," the young woman said. "My name is Constance. I apologize for my unexpected visit, but I needed to see you and your friend, Iron Bull."

"And how can I help you?" Garesh asked warily, watching the girl eye Bull with an expectant expression.

"Your friend doesn't seem to remember my face," Constance said. "But I remember him."

Garesh glanced at Bull, who she could see was trying to place the girl in his memory. He must have recalled something, because his eye widened the tiniest fraction.

The girl came forward with the bundle, walking toward the two as they looked on in puzzlement. When she drew back the soft blanket that shielded the child, Garesh could not hold back her surprised gasp.

Constance had revealed a sleeping toddler, whose grayish skin and miniscule beginnings of horns showing through her black curls were recognizable.

The Inquisitor's eyes were wide, a hand placed over her gaping mouth as she beheld the baby Qunari.

Constance stared at the Bull. "I gave birth to her nearly two years ago. I lost touch with you after you left, but then rumors of a large Qunari fitting your description allied with the Inquisition arose. When I learned your stronghold was in the Frostback Mountains I immediately packed my things."

She frowned, though her eyes held a hope that turned Garesh's stomach. "Do you not remember?"

"Yes, I do," Bull replied with a neutral expression, his eye on the sleeping baby.

"Where exactly did you two meet?" Garesh asked, the ugly feeling in her gut spreading into a steady ache. This could not be happening.

"Bull and his men came through our village not far from Denerim on the way to another job. They drank in the tavern where I worked and decided to stay overnight. That night, he and I went to the hayloft in my father's barn. And _this_ is the result."

"And you are sure that _this_ belongs to Bull?" She was growing increasingly upset at the situation, and some irrational part of her wanted to discredit the girl and send her on her merry way.

"There certainly weren't any _other_ Qunari in our village that night," the girl replied defensively. She glowered up at the Inquisitor.

Garesh knew she was being rude, but couldn't for the life of her force her lips to form an apology. Could this baby really be Bull's? The answer continuously scratched at her conscience, even if she didn't want to acknowledge it.

It wasn't like Bull had been a monk before he'd come to the Inquisition. Garesh knew how sexually-free he was, how great his appetites were.

Shit, he'd screwed a number of the women when they'd been back at Haven. She'd had to listen to one of the humans clucking about it outside the chantry. He'd probably lain with more after they'd all arrived at Skyhold. He'd certainly had more to choose from then.

Bull easily could have slept with scores of women in his lifetime. It seemed to have been a hobby of his. What if it was true? The girl was a red-head after all. Garesh had learned very soon after meeting him that he favored them the most.

She drew her gaze up to Bull, who by now was openly staring at the child. She wanted to say something, but there really wasn't anything for her _to_ say. Regardless of her feelings, the truth of the matter was that this was no business of hers.

This was a situation between him and Constance, parents to the innocent child in the girl's arms. Garesh suddenly felt like an intruder, and outsider. A wall seemed to slam into place between her and Bull, one she had no right to break down.

The deluge of emotions were pooling together in the pit of her belly, where they were making her very, very upset. She couldn't stay here, lest she embarrass herself.

Her heart was pounding, and she was starting to feel light-headed. She needed to go, to be somewhere, _anywhere_ , other than here, where the tangible evidence of Bull's attentions to another was clearly visible.

Without a word, the Inquisitor turned on her heel and left, to the shock of everyone present. She ignored all of them, most notably her lover.

"Adaar, wait," she heard Bull call after her, but she kept walking. " _Kadan_!" She closed the door behind her.

Garesh didn't stop walking until she was at the Herald's Rest. Minutes later found her sitting firmly atop a stool. She ordered something strong, Hirol's Lava Burst. Maybe it would burn away some of the pain along with the lining of her esophagus.

Cabot had emphasized how coveted the vintage was, and that it could easily put someone on their ass if they weren't careful. Garesh wanted something to make her brain stop _thinking_ , if only for a little while. Maybe she needed an extra dose of unconsciousness.

Several moments passed.

"Oi, Inquisitor!" Sera exclaimed as she bounced over from the stairs to enjoy a late night drink. "Fancy seeing you 'ere! Nice night, innit?" When the elf observed Adaar's half-enthused wave, she frowned and plopped down next to her at the bar. "Well then, what's got you all odd?"

Working on emptying her third glass, Garesh signaled for a refill, taking the bottle when it was close enough. She'd decided to get sloshed tonight and was already half-way in her cups, working hard to get there as quickly as possible.

Her half-inebriated state was why she made the uncharacteristic decision to tell an outside person of an inside issue between her and Bull.

"A human woman came in with some of our troops tonight," she mumbled before taking another sip of the warm, searing liquid. "She had a baby with her, says Bull is the father." There was a lot more sipping after that.

"What?!" Sera screeched, shrinking when the Inquisitor gave her a censuring look. The Rest wasn't crowded, but there were a good enough number of people to overhear. "That _shite_ cheated on you?!"

"Yes. No. I…I don't know," Garesh said, flustered and annoyed that she'd even brought it up. "I've sent Bull and the Chargers out on missions without me before. The girl said she gave birth over a year or two ago. It was before he and I even met, but I still feel like shit. He claims to feel for me, but what if he and that girl had something more than he and I? How do I know he won't dump me for her?"

Sera shrugged. "You don't. There's the kicker, Quizzy." She took a swig of her own drink, and the two friends sat in companionable silence for a moment. "Hmpf! Glad I don't have to worry about that. Men are arses."

The elf considered something for a moment then smiled cheekily. "You know, you could always give _me_ a try." Her wiggled eyebrows partnered with that impish grin of hers drew a shaky smile from Garesh.

Sera had made no secret of her fancy for the Inquisitor when they'd met back in Val Royeaux. She'd been very disappointed when it was learned Garesh and Bull were together. The Inquisitor gave her a friendly pat in response, but her mind was too busy to enjoy the flirtatious quipping they sometimes engaged in.

Her thoughts just wouldn't slow down despite the alcohol. If this baby belonged to Bull, what would that mean for their relationship? Surely he loved her. He had named her his _kadan_ after all.

Would he lie to her? He had been Ben Hassrath after all. If his feelings, such as they were, were more for the human than Garesh, would he leave? She sighed. He could turn on her, take his men and leave Skyhold. Maybe he would feel obligated to go. Who knew?

She growled low in her throat, drawing a nervous gaze from Sera. No. Bull was _hers_. If he thought he could just leave her because of this child...she would _not_ let him go without a fight.

The more she thought of it, of losing the only lover she'd ever held close to her heart, the angrier the Inquisitor felt. Damn. Did he really have to fuck _everyone_? She took another sip and sputtered as the potent liquid went down the wrong way.

Sera patted her back as she coughed, stopping once things calmed down. "Say, maybe you've had enough?" she asked cautiously.

Garesh agreed. She slid the bottle away and started to get up. Sera offered to accompany her back to her room. There were stairs, she insisted, and not a small amount. But she was waved off.

The Inquisitor felt confident that she could get back safely. She was more worried that she would accidentally run into Bull. As she walked through the darkened keep, however, she saw no sign of him. Perhaps he was still talking with Constance and her advisors.

Grateful, she opened the heavy door and climbed the stairs carefully. Maybe, her hopeful heart whispered, he would be waiting for her as he was that fateful day they'd started this affair.

But her hopes were dashed. Her room was empty, lonelier than she'd remembered. With a sigh she disrobed and fell into bed, her maudlin mood made all the more for the scent of their lovemaking still saturating the sheets.

She didn't have long to pine though. With a tear-stained face, the Inquisitor fell into an exhausted sleep.

They could figure it all out tomorrow.

* * *

Bull awoke to the sound of knocking at his chamber door. He squinted at the faint sunlight streaming in through the aging wooden planks that made up the roof of his dilapidated room. What time was it?

He rolled out of bed tiredly and made his way to the door. Opening, he saw it was none other than the agent from last night, the one who had interrupted him and Garesh's time together. He regarded the nervous agent quizzically.

"You really don't want me to like you, do you?"

"I apologize, Serah, but the Inquisitor sent me. There is apparently a…situation that requires your presence."

"Yeah, yeah," Bull said with a wave. "That seems to be going around lately. Let her know I'm coming."

The agent bowed and quickly left as Bull shut the door with a sigh. Throwing on some clothes, Bull cursed his aching back. This bed really wasn't fit for him. He certainly wasn't in any pain after sleeping in the Inquisitor's grand Orlesian bed.

He'd have to ensure he stayed in that bed from now on.

His mind wandered to the kid and how she was doing. After Garesh had left, Constance talked to him about the baby. Her name was Lilah. It was certainly not a name the Qun would have given her.

Bull had admired the baby's appearance. She looked strong, and her little horns were already starting to grow. Her eyes were bright, and she wasn't as prone to crying as most human babies were. He liked the little squirt.

Then Constance had offered him a chance to hold the child. Bull had balked. He knew absolutely nothing about that. Having never had a father figure in his life, he wasn't sure what role he could play in the proper raising of a baby, Qunari or otherwise.

He'd declined. Maybe he could get to know the child over time. But at that moment, with his lover hurting, and a new baby he'd apparently fathered, things were a little overwhelming. Constance had thankfully understood.

Bull hadn't bothered to go after Garesh. He knew her well enough to know his presence wouldn't have been welcomed, and trying to force it on her would just make things worse. He wanted them to mend as soon as possible. So he gave her space.

So now what was the problem? He finished dressing, donning his harness with practiced ease. He made his way downstairs through the tavern, which was quiet in the early morning. His Chargers would still be abed at this hour.

The courtyard was only more awake by a small degree. People were doing their chores, fetching firewood and water for the many bedchambers, Soldiers still on roving duty. He even spied one of the stable hands heading down to the stables to start their work with Master Dennet. The Inquisition was only just waking up for the day.

When he arrived in the hall leading to Josephine's office, he knocked on the door. "Come in," he heard Leliana call. Bull entered to fine Josephine at her desk, Leliana standing off to her side, and the Inquisitor sitting near the fireplace…with Lilah in her arms.

Bull scanned the room again. This was all familiar…except where was Constance? He turned back to Garesh. " _Kadan_ , what's going on?" He walked over to her.

When he was next to her, she looked up at him. "Constance was nowhere to be found this morning. The child was in their room, crying. No one has seen Constance within the hold since last night, after she had retired.

Lilah was happily eating the mashed fruit Garesh was feeding her. She looked oddly comfortable in Garesh's arms, and the Inquisitor was perfectly at ease holding her. She had obviously dealt with children before. She looked almost like the Tamassrans he remembered. Bull felt a warm feeling in his chest but tried to focus. "Do we need to search for her?"

The group's attention was momentarily drawn to a messenger entering the office. He quickly made his way to the spy master, handing her a folded note before bowing and leaving the way he'd come. She read the missive, her face betraying nothing, before she raised her eyes to look at everyone.

"There is no need," Leliana interjected. "One of my agents discovered Constance's body in a ravine near the pass, an apparent victim of a fall. She may have snuck out of Skyhold alone in an attempt to flee. But the pass is treacherous on the best of days. It is a death wish for the unfamiliar to travel by night." She shook her head with a frown. "Foolish woman."

Garesh cooed and smiled at Lilah, but she gave Bull a sympathetic look. "I didn't think she'd just leave her here and run. I'm sorry, Bull."

Bull shrugged. "The girl was stupid. And she also abandoned her daughter. Probably thought she could leave her with me and move on. I'm sure she was given a lot of shit by her village for having a baby out of wedlock with a Qunari. You know humans." He smiled awkwardly when he got dirty looks from both Leliana and Josie.

"Uh, present company excluded of course," he said with an apologetic smile. "Oh well. It's more a loss to the little one than to me." He laid a hand on Garesh's shoulder. " _You_ are the only woman I care about, _Kadan_."

She gave him a little smile. Sleep, and sobering up, had helped her put things in better perspective. "I'm sorry I walked out on you like that," she said, looking into the fire. "I just couldn't process all of this, and I felt angry, irrational, and left out. I just couldn't stay."

"It's okay," Bull said. "I'm sorry this was all sprung on you like this." He considered the child, who was done feeding and was regarding them both with wide, gray eyes. "I honestly thought I pulled out."

"Bull!" Garesh exclaimed, giving him an exasperated look. Leliana just smirked and shook her ginger head while Josephine tried to stifle a giggle with a cough over her correspondence.

Bull laughed, until Garesh stood and handed Lilah to him. "It's time for you to get to know your daughter."

He jostled her awkwardly until he finally had her secure in his arms. The girl regarded him with wide eyes before reaching up towards his horns. Bull smiled and lifted her up so she could wrap a small hand around one.

She smiled, and Garesh watched Bull's face change to an expression she'd never seen before. _He's hooked_ , she thought.

She gave father and daughter a moment to themselves while she talked with her ambassador about having a small bed assembled and placed in her quarters. She also arrange for some toys and other necessities to be moved there as well.

That done, she and her two council members enjoyed watching Bull play with his daughter, her little laughs lighting their hearts and keeping smiles on their faces.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

She joined them, sitting on the floor as he made silly faces and the girl squealed with laughter. Lilah shifted her fascination to his harness, her little fingers pulling and prodding the leather and buckles as she sat on her father's lap.

Garesh smiled as her advisors made their way to the war room to speak of more serious topics. Cullen would be along soon, having spent the earliest parts of the morning doing drills with his Soldiers.

She took a small moment to just be herself instead of the Inquisitor and enjoy some small, informal time to smile and laugh.

Bull looked at her over Lilah's head. " _Kadan_...you think we could have one of our own someday?"

Garesh blinked at him, caught off guard by his question. "Ah, well…maybe when all this is over and the world is a little safer." She thought of it a moment, her being a mother and caring for a tiny version of herself and Bull. "I'd love to have a baby with you, Bull."

Bull grinned at her. "Good. Little Lilah is going to need someone to play with." He looked down at the little girl. "In the meantime, I can teach her everything I know. You think the blacksmith could make her a practice sword?"

Garesh just shook her head. This girl was going to have the most interesting upbringing ever.

* * *

The inquisitor oozed her way up the stairs to her bedroom. What a long day! It had been nothing but endless meetings, listening to grievances, and answering letters from people who thought they were important. By the time it was all over, she was well and truly exhausted spiritually and mentally, if not physically.

She got to the top of the stairs and froze. There was Bull, lying on his back with Lilah sprawled across his chest. Both were fast asleep. Garesh crept closer to the bed, moving to the opposite side and taking off her shoes.

She lay down, trying not to disturb them. When she finally settled in next to them, she moved close, throwing an arm across Bull as she regarded them. What a cute pair they made, their faces so peaceful.

Soon, she too fell asleep, the three Qunari napping as a family.

* * *

**Please review! Got a prompt?**


	17. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull and Adaar switch roles as they scene. Things become blurred toward the end. Contains D/s elements. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah, it's been a while peeps. Sorry about that. Been working on other things, and my Muse...well I won't mention how horrible she's been to me.  
> BE WARNED. This chapter is raunchier than any I have written thus far, I think. This is what happens when you read a bunch of erotic novels on your tablet, some involving D/s elements, hence the title of the chapter. Capitalization is used to show who is in the Dominant position at what time. I use words I wouldn't usually use, so if it offends, I'm sorry. I'll go back to my original, more tasteful style in the future (depending on how you guys like this). Anyways, enjoy, and let me know what you think! Laters! *runs away quickly*

**T** hey’d talked it over.  After the day’s duties were done, after the castle quieted, and the chances of being interrupted became nonexistent, they would play.

Garesh had initially been shy when they’d first started, when Bull had told her what he was and what he liked.  She had been nervous, unsure if she could please him.  But with patient coaching, some praise, and rarely, a little punishment, she had become the perfect partner.

She loved when Bull took charge, loved when he took what he wanted, as he often did.  Sometimes, not a word was uttered.  He would just come to her quarters, stalk to her desk, chair, wherever she was sitting.  Before the Inquisitor could utter a word, her mouth would be engaged in naughtier, more pleasurable activities.

Sometimes he would stay to talk or cuddle.  Other times, he would fuck her thoroughly, dress, and exit, leaving her sweaty and shaking with the remnants of her release. 

Then there were special occasions, when they would be walking along outdoors, get somewhere out of view, and he’d suddenly _command_ her.  Her obeisance was instant.  He had trained her well, and always rewarded her.  She’d learned quickly that the pleasure was sweeter when she pleased Him, when she submitted.

It was all immensely arousing.   

But tonight she’d wanted to try something new, something to change the pace a bit.  Bull, always down for anything that pleased her, had agreed.

And that was why he stood naked and proud, his hands bound by a leather thong, in front of Her fireplace.  Garesh sat on Her bed, Her heated eyes devouring every inch of exposed flesh. 

She was wearing Her mother’s Tamassran robes again. She’d elected not to wear the pauldrons, gauntlets, boots, or leggings, leaving Her bare beneath Her skirt.  She knew how much the robes themselves aroused Bull, but the lust and longing she saw in his hooded gaze showed his approval of the change.  He would have to mind his manners though. 

For tonight, _S_ _he_ was in charge.

Garesh gestured.  “Turn around.”  Bull did as commanded, displaying the hard, rippling muscles of his back, his taut ass, and the long sinew that made up his thighs and lower legs.   

She’d always admired his large physique, and seeing him naked, subdued and obedient undid Her.  By the time Bull had completed his circuit, She had come to Her feet.  She approached slowly. 

Moving to within a few inches of him, Garesh ran Her hands along the firm flesh of his arms and back, to his backside, where She squeezed, letting Her nails score across him. 

He drew in a sharp breath at the slight pain, his nerve endings strung tight, begging Her touch.  But She would not give him satisfaction so easily.  He would need to suffer a bit first, a test of his control.

She walked back to the bed, reclined against the pillows, and began pleasuring Herself, Her legs spread wide as Her fingers worked over slit and clit alike.  All the while She watched him.

The sight of his erection, jutting out long and gloriously thick, wrung a strangled moan from Her.  His gaze watched Her hands working, and Bull’s mouth watered with thoughts of Her taste and smell, of how wet and hot She would be. 

His state of arousal wasn’t lost on the Inquisitor.  “See something you like, Bull?” She asked coyly.

“Most definitely,” he growled.  He made a move as if to approach but was quickly rebuffed. 

“Ah-ah-aaah, Bull,” Garesh chided, closing Her legs as She shook Her head.  “You come closer when _I_ say you may.”

Jaw clenched, he resumed his position, his hands fisting. 

“That’s a good boy,” She purred, Her hands returning to Her heat, Her scent easily floating to his flared nostrils.  She began moaning, imagining Bull working Her with his hands, his mouth, his beautiful cock. 

Her lover would strum Her like a fine instrument, expertly building a tune within Her body until it sang a most lovely, explosive melody.

“Do you want this, Bull?” She asked with a smirk.  He still hadn’t taken his eyes from Her busy, sodden fingers, and now his length throbbed, drops of pre-release making the bulbous head shiny and flushed.

He bared his teeth, his frustration evident.  “You know fucking well I do.”  He was so hard, it hurt, his head slightly light from the redirection of blood.  He couldn’t wait for this play to end so he could slake the lust She’d whipped into a frenzy.

When she’d stripped, tied, and left Him to change, He’d smirked to himself.  She wasn’t like Him, was usually content to take His care; His commands, His punishment, and His pleasure.  He’d thought they’d play a little, but that she wouldn’t be able to keep to her role in this game. 

But he’d been proven delightfully wrong.  She’d come strolling in with those robes on, and he’d nearly lost it.  Not only was She adept at ordering him around, She knew how to tantalize and build on his desires.  And right now, his hands shook with the urgent need to rip the sheer fabric from her sexy body, grip her hips, and viciously plunge himself into her again and again.

Her nipples protruded out through the thin fabric, the dark points begging for his mouth and hands as Her back arched, the rapid movement of Her fingers edging Her closer and closer to completion.  She pinched at them, and the pinpricks of pain only added to the overwhelming pleasure.

Bull suffered greatly, tingling gooseflesh forming from the cold sweat breaking out over his body causing his muscles to shine in the firelight.

Garesh’s moans increased in intensity, Her hips undulating in rhythm with Her fingers until She finally tensed, a harsh groan and stuttered breaths signifying Her climax.  Bull bit his lower lip.  He couldn’t take much more of this.  He was about to come all over himself just watching Her.

Her breaths finally starting to slow, the Inquisitor sat up.  Her eyes, golden in the flickering light of the fire, appraised him.  “Mmm, I’ve made quite a mess here, Bull,” She murmured, Her hand gesturing to the shiny, swollen lips of Her womanhood.  There would undoubtedly be a wet spot on the bedding beneath Her. 

“You think you could clean this up for Me?”

Bull licked his lips and swallowed, nodding.  His mouth salivated in anticipation.

“I can’t hear you,” Garesh insisted, Her brows furrowing.  “Do you want to eat My pussy, or not?  Say it.”

His eyes rolled at Her words, uncharacteristically raunchy.  _Oh, fuck_.  He had no idea She was so dirty.  He loved it.  They’d definitely have to do this again.  His cock jerked in agreement.

He leveled his lusty gaze on Her face.  “Yes, I do.  I wanna eat the skin off Your pussy, _Kadan_.”

She settled back against the pillows and spread Her legs wider.  Her voice was breathy, huskier in Her lust.  “Come here, and get to it then.”

Bull moved immediately to the bed with long, determined strides.  His hands were still bound, but he freed them quickly, snapping the leather thong as he applied his full strength and pulled his hands apart.  Garesh was pliant as he eagerly grasped Her hips and pulled Her roughly to the edge of the bed.

Without a word, he moved his face down, his hands pressing forward at her thighs, holding Her wide open.  The first lick took him from bottom to top, and She jerked, making him grasp Her tighter.  She wasn’t running from this, not after what She just put him through. 

He repeated the movement, a pleased rumble billowing out from his chest at the sweet, musky taste of Her.  Her clit, so swollen and flushed, a berry ripe for the plucking, beckoned his mouth.  He pushed his face in, feasting on Her opening a moment longer before taking the bundle of nerves into his mouth, sucking hard.

“Ooooh, _yes_ ,” Garesh groaned, Her fingers clutching at the bedding. 

Bull wanted more.  He perched Her legs over his horns, bringing his hands into play.  One spread Her swollen lips apart as the other probed at Her opening.  First one finger, then another plunged within, Her juices coating the appendages as Her body tried to suck them back in with each withdrawal.  He sucked in a breath.  “You’re so fucking wet, _Kadan_.  So tight.”

All he could think of was being balls deep inside Her.  The sloppy sounds alone would finish him.

She whimpered in response, Her hand moving to the back of Bull’s head as Her hips undulated, trying to fuck his face.  Bull was at his limit.  He felt like he’d die if he didn’t come soon. 

He had to finish Her quickly.  Her sweet sheath would be damned tight so quick after orgasm.  The fit would be heavenly.  He dragged his tongue up to the top of Her sex before sucking the bud into his mouth in a hard, punishing rhythm. 

She cried out, Her legs trembling as Her journey to release suddenly went from easing to catapulting headlong.  She moved Her grip from Bull’s head to his horns, trying to get him to let up.  But he wouldn’t be persuaded.

 _That’s it_ , he thought to himself in triumph.  He knew the signs.  She’d come undone soon.  _Come in my mouth,_ Kadan _.  Then you’re Mine._

“Bull!”  Her back tensed, much like earlier, and She arched up, Her thighs squeezing Bull’s head.  He kept on with the suction as Her body quaked beneath him.  He let Her abused clit go so he could taste Her, taking in the gush of Her release, Her tangy, sweet flavor light on his tongue.

Garesh’s face was fixed in a soundless scream, eyes squeezed tightly closed, Her mind seemingly blacking out for a tiny moment.

Then she crashed, sinking onto the pillows, her thighs quivering.  Bull took a few last licks, determined not to waste a drop of her honey then leveled his half-lidded gaze on her.  She was still panting, eyes closed, her beautiful breasts rising and falling with labored breathing.  Perhaps he’d worn her out.

Too bad. 

Rising to His feet and climbing onto the bed, Bull hovered over Garesh’s body, covering her.  “What’s the matter, _Kadan_?  Tired?”  He chuckled darkly.  His mouth crashed on hers, His tongue swirling, letting her taste herself before He pulled away.  “We’re not nearly done yet.”

He moved His hips into position.  “It’s My turn now.”  He lined Himself up, and without another word plunged Himself into a pussy still pulsing from orgasm. 

Garesh barely had time to gasp before Bull begin to thrust, driving His cock mercilessly.  He’d cleaned her, taken every drop of cream He could find, but instantly she was wet again, His penetration releasing a deluge of fluid with each push.

Messy, wet sounds filled the room, complementing the staccato smack of flesh violently meeting flesh. 

All the Inquisitor could do was hold on.  He was relentless when He got like this.  Her arms moved from His neck to His back and finally down to His ass, holding on and marveling at the flex-and-rest rhythm.  He stretched and filled her so exquisitely, she knew she just wouldn’t last.

So she let go.  The next orgasm hit her even harder than the last, crashing into her like a rampaging druffalo.  Still, He kept moving.  His mouth moved to her ear.  “That’s it, _Kadan_.  Come on My dick.  Squeeze me tight, baby.”

A ragged scream was His answer, her nails digging into His ass.  He paused for a moment to feel the pulsations, the contractions that milked Him as if His essence was the very life her body needed.  _Oh, fuck yes_.  It was so good…but He wasn’t done.

Her release hadn’t finished before He was at it again, this time reaching His hands under her knees and sitting back on his haunches.   Pushing forward, He lifted Garesh’s hips a bit.  “Look, _Kadan_ ,” He urged, drawing her eyes to the juncture of their bodies.

“Look at you taking Me.”  The angle afforded her a perfect view of her pussy taking His cock, the eager orifice sucking and pulling at Him, leaving shining evidence of her extreme arousal, loathe to let Him leave her. 

“ _Fuuuck_!” she moaned harshly with a pained expression.

“Yes,” Bull agreed.  “Fucking hot, isn’t it?”  He pushed forward again, going deeper.  “Now, take it all.”

That motion alone pushed her over, and Garesh was coming again.  Was He trying to kill her?  She couldn’t take another one.  Her brain was spinning.  She felt like she was hurtling from a cliff, her fall unending.

She let out a stifled scream.  “I can’t!” she sobbed.  “I can’t take anymore.”

Bull pulled out, giving her the illusion of a reprieve.  “Don’t quit on Me now, _Kadan_.”  He flipped her over, pushing the Tama skirt up and over her back to gain access.  He smacked her ass, drawing another moan from her.  “I know you can take more than this.”

He was gentler when He slipped in again from behind.  To His delight, she was still just as wet, if not more.  She couldn’t fool Him.  She had her safe word.  She could have used it anytime between when they’d started and now.  Her fucking pussy was soaked.

She loved this just as much as He did, a point proven by her next words.  “Fuck me, Bull.  _Please_.”

Her dirty little mouth did Him in.  Bull’s large hand came around her neck, and He pulled her up to her knees so her back molded to His front.  She moaned as His thrusts became more powerful.  “I’m gonna come,” He rumbled into her ear, His hand putting just a minute amount of pressure on the sides of her throat. 

His balls tightened up, and He brought His mouth to the juncture of her neck and shoulders, biting down on the soft flesh.  His other hand found its way down her front until it came to her clit. 

He strummed and rubbed, finally letting up on the pressure on her neck, the blood flowing again.  She came apart in His arms.  He pounded her furiously, tasting blood in His mouth as His own climax washed over Him.   He slow-stroked through it with a guttural snarl, filling her with jet upon jet of seed, his cock throbbing within her.

Exhaling deeply, Bull let her drop forward, following her down so he could lick at the wound he’d made.  Then he pulled out, the two of them falling on their sides, exhausted on the rumpled covers.

He moved closer, shoving his arm under Garesh so he could hold her close.  He kissed her neck tenderly and raised his hand to rest it on a pert breast.  “I’ll have to give these more attention next time,” he noted with a squeeze. 

She giggled.  “I think you paid thorough enough attention to me tonight.”  She angled her neck forward.  “Could you unclasp this please?  I don’t want to wrinkle my mother’s gowns…worse anyway.”

Bull obliged her.  The Tama robe was fragile in parts.  He too didn’t want it damaged.  Not like they could go to the Qunari and ask for another.  Imagine the reception they’d get.

He helped Garesh slide the garment off, and she placed it flat on the floor, too tired to hang it up.  It would keep till morning.  She was left naked, and Bull held back the covers for her.  Sliding back into bed, she resumed her position on her side, her lover at her back.  He pulled her close, flesh to flesh.

“I must have performed well,” she noted.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that eager for me.

Bull nuzzled her shoulder.  “Oh, you did damned good.  Nearly had me coming all over myself.  We’ll need to put you in charge more often.”

She felt a burst of pride in her chest at His praise.  She was sure to be sore as hell tomorrow, but it would be a good sore, a reminder of the wonderfully naughty night her lover had given her.

Her pride was humbled when Bull reached behind her and pinched her ass. 

“Don’t get too full of yourself, Inquisitor,” he playfully murmured.  “You’re definitely a promising student, but _I’m_ the Master.”

Garesh smiled as she began to fade into sleep.  She couldn’t argue.  He certainly was. 

* * *

 

**OMG, that was dirty! How’d you like it?  Anyone else have the urge to say, "sho 'nuff" at the end?**


	18. Shhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our couple try to hook up quietly and discover that it's often very hard in a camp chock full of Inquisition. Of course, this doesn't stop Bull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to get my writing rhythm back, but RL issues have been robbing me of my juju. Hoping this gets it moving again. Please let me know what you think. Needless to say, NSFW. You know what to expect from me.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Age, nor do I receive compensation for this work.

**T** he day was finally over.  The Inquisition had journeyed to the frozen, battered town of Sahrnia in Emprise du Lion.  Over a period of a few weeks, they had wrested the region back from the Red Templars, defeated the disturbing entity known as Imshael, recruited the handsome Ser Michel de Chevin, and arrested Mistress Poulin, setting the region back on track to a long-awaited recovery.

Garesh, disgusted and more than a little traumatized by the vast amounts of red lyrium and the Mistress’ misguided decision to sacrifice her people, had insisted they move on as soon as operations were concluded.  She wanted to make camp elsewhere, get the stench of the Red Templers out of her nose, she’d said. 

Their corruption felt like a sickly itch across her skin, an ever-present miasma that would take weeks to disperse.  She could not wait to get home to her quarters and into a hot bath with a soapy scrub brush.

So they were stopped for the night at the base of the Frostback Mountains.  Bull had entertained the idea of perhaps making it back to Skyhold by nightfall, but their party had been too large to accomplish such a task safely.  Their soldiers and animals were tired, the bitter cold and exertion of the past weeks sapping even the most earnest of souls.

Tents were erected, guard rotations posted, and the horses were all hobbled and fed.  The Inquisitor’s party was gathered around a large bonfire, eating supper.  Varric made small talk with Bull while Garesh listened to tales of intrigue in the courts of Orlais by Madame Vivienne.  Guardsmen and women surrounded them, all comforted by the warmth of the fire.

Their voices melded softly with the night sounds of the mountain, nocturnal animals lending their voices to the ambient evening. 

It had been time well spent.  They had progressed greatly in their relationship with the Orlesian Empire.  Travel had been slow, yet they had made good time despite their numbers and with no casualties.  Garesh really couldn’t complain.  Perhaps the humans’ “Maker” had smiled on them after all. 

They would need more divine luck in the coming weeks in their conflict with The Venatori and their Elder One.  Any help they could garner through good will would be welcomed.

As she ate and marveled at the exploits of Madam de Fer, the Inquisitor could feel eyes upon her face, eyes that shot warmth through her blood.  She’d sensed it as she had walked throughout the camp before supper, checking on her people. 

She’d felt the heat tingle up her back and behind her neck, raising the fine hairs there.  She’d known immediately whose interest she’d captured.

Raising her gaze, her eyes were immediately caught and held by The Iron Bull.  Her lover bit into a large haunch of meat, never breaking eye contact as he chewed.  She recognized the look on his face, his lust-laden eye, and so was unsurprised by the words he mouthed after he swallowed.

_I want you._

Garesh felt her body quicken at his silent words, at the sordid things the hunger on his face promised.  They’d been so busy taking on the many problems in the region, there had been no time for more…intimate endeavors.  Most nights their activities had exhausted them to such an extent they had hardly eaten before falling bonelessly onto their bedrolls.

Bull’s sexual appetite was vast.  The Inquisitor knew he had to be going crazy by now. 

Blinking away her ardor, she gave him a slight shake of her head, passing her gaze around the camp to emphasize to him that there were far too many people in attendance for them to have enough privacy.

A smirk was his only response.  Bull didn’t care about such things.  He just knew what he wanted, and the presence of others was rarely a deterrent for him.  He’d gone days, weeks in fact, unable to taste of his _kadan_ , and he was at his limit. 

Judging from her face, she hungered for him as well, though she tried to hide it.  Garesh quickly swung her attention back to Vivienne, trying not to encourage him.  He focused on his food, letting the issue drop…for now.

The Inquisitor and Vivienne would be bunking together.  The tents of the female Inquisition members would be dispersed around them, the males’ on the opposite side of the fire.  It would be crowded, certainly too much so for secret trysts.  Garesh resigned herself to a chaste, frustrating night. 

She and Bull would have plenty of time together once they returned to Skyhold.  She kept that in mind to tamp down her own body’s burgeoning needs.

As the night wound down, many people began to retire for the night.  Soon, Garesh did so as well.  She was tired, and looked forward to sleeping in her lovely Orlesian bed after one more night in a flat bedroll in the cold wilderness. 

She looked about the camp, but it appeared Bull had also turned in.  She had at least wanted to say goodnight to him.  It was unlike him to go without giving her at least a kiss.  Was he angry for her refusal?  Hopefully not.

Oh well.  She’d see him in the morning.  Stifling her disappointment, she trudged through the snow to the tent she shared with Vivienne.  Shedding her leather armor, she slid under her blankets clad only in her smallclothes and bed shirt.  It seemed foolish given the frigid temperatures near the mountains.

Some of the seasoned vets among the soldiers had advised the Inquisitor to sleep in less clothing when it was cold, her body becoming the source of heat that would in turn keep her tent warm.  Her skepticism had been obvious, but then she’d tried it.

She’d been pleasantly shocked to find out it worked.  Her bunkmate had followed suit, albeit reluctantly. 

Garesh settled herself for a much-needed rest.  “Goodnight, my dear,” she heard the mage say softly from beneath her blankets. 

“Goodnight,” the Inquisitor responded as she snuggled down, her thoughts on speaking with Bull and finally getting home on the morrow.  In time, her mind eased into a dreamless sleep.

It was the hand caressing her belly that woke her.  She knew not how much time had passed, only the warmth of a large, solid presence at her back as she lay on her side.  Even before she opened her eyes in the darkness of her tent, she knew who it was, who it could only be.  She would have recognized her lover’s touch even if she were blind, his rich, male scent enveloping her, his rough tongue sliding up her neck from behind.  “ _Kadan_ ,” he murmured, a breathy whisper.

Her body sang at his attentions, came alive.  She was instantly aroused, moistened and ready.  All for him.  Only for him.  Her body knew its Master.

She wanted to roll, to face him, perhaps to stop him.  She wasn’t sure which.  “Bull,” she began, trying to keep her voice as soft as possible.  “We can’t…”

His strong arms kept her still.  “Shhh,” he whispered in her ear, his teeth nipping her earlobe, the slight pain calming her protests as arousal spiked through her.

His hands slid, one moving up under her body and thin shirt to caress and squeeze her bare breast, his other toward her smallclothes, slipping inside.  He played, thick digits dipping and delving in her warmth, whirling over her pearl as he grunted his approval of the moisture he found there. 

She tried to keep her increasing breaths low and quiet as possible.  This wasn’t the first time she and Bull had done something like this when they weren’t completely alone.  She focused her senses, searching in the darkness for any sign that her mage bunkmate had awoken.

Finding none, the Inquisitor felt a little more reassured, but still held some reservations.  If they woke up Vivienne, she didn’t know if she could live down her embarrassment.  Had they disturbed her?  Deep, even breaths greeted her ears.  The mage was sound asleep.  Surely there was no harm in satisfying an itch gone too long without being scratched?

Resigned and excited, Garesh gave herself over to her lover’s practiced touch.  She had no issue so long as they remained unnoticed.  She raised her leg by the minutest degree, granting him more access.  Her body gripped his fingers, wanting more, and he groaned lowly in her ear, the hardness she felt against her backside getting impossibly harder, thicker.

“Change your mind?” he asked, and she could hear the smirk in his voice, the need.  He nipped her ear.  “What happened to, ‘we can’t?’”  His fingers pushed deeper, brushing that most sensitive spot.  “Hmm?”  He delighted in his victory.

She reached behind her, finding him naked, the hard, velvety thickness of him pulsing at her touch.  Had he walked through the camp completely nude?  It wouldn’t surprise her.  Bull was very comfortable with his body, almost to an obscene extent.  It suited her purposes tonight however.

She stroked him once, twice, again, squeezing him at his broad head.  She felt fluid on her fingers, another sign of his excitement.  Bull sucked in a sharp breath, exhaling with a growl before pulling his soaked fingers free.

She didn’t have long to lament the loss.

His fingers clutched her smalls in an eager grip, pulling them back and to the side.  Instinctively, she arched, pushing her ass further up to accommodate him.  Her hand, still gripping him, guided him closer to her heat.

She paused to listen for any change in her roommate.  Still there was none. Garesh was suddenly thankful for deep sleepers.

Bull pinched a nipple hard when she hesitated, a small chastisement for teasing him.  Then he covered her hand with his much larger one, moved himself ever forward and penetrated her as soon as his throbbing head touched her drenched opening, fully seating himself with one blissful plunge.

There was no time for foreplay, to tantalize and build anticipation.  This would be a rutting, and neither were upset about it. 

She drew in a breath through her teeth at the feel of him filling her, stretching her.  He sighed in ecstasy behind her, pleased by the sweet immersion of her body.  It had been so long.

“So good,” he murmured, his voice quiet yet harsh against her ear as he began thrusting.

He slid easily, deeply, and it was all Garesh could do to keep from crying out.  When she involuntarily let out a moan on a particularly hard thrust, Bull took his hand from her breast and covered her mouth.

“Shhh…” he murmured again, his thrusts slow and deep.  She felt his passion, his frustration, the overpowering need for her in the motions of his hips, the near desperate way he held her.  They definitely had some making up to do when they returned to Skyhold.

Bull drove his hips with increasing speed, depth, and strength.  He wasn’t showing her a bit of mercy, even in the precarious position they found themselves.  That was his way. 

He always made her take every rigid, passionate inch of him, and the sensation drove her to the farthest reaches of pleasure.

Garesh reveled in it all.  She loved her lover’s methods, how he kept her teetering precariously between pleasure and pain.  She was grateful for the hand over her mouth.  How was she supposed to stay quiet when he fucked her so relentlessly? 

She would surely be gloriously sore in the morning, compliments of being thoroughly loved.

Bull kept his movements controlled, and even though he pushed in ways he knew gave his _kadan_ pleasure, he made sure that extra noise, like the staccato slap of their flesh meeting repeatedly, was kept to a minimum.  It was difficult, but he pulled it off with aplomb.

Garesh laid her head back against him as far as her horns would allow, losing herself.  It wouldn’t be long.  She freed her thoughts of all distractions, of responsibilities and slumbering bunkmates, and let herself _feel_ , let her love take her with him to oblivion.

All too quickly, she felt herself beginning her ascent to climax.  Her legs began to tremble, and she tilted her head back against her Bull.  She knew he sensed it, the way her body began to squeeze him, milk him, eager for her release as it dragged him along with her.

He began crooning to her in Qunlat, as he was wont to do.  This undid her.  She stiffened, her back arching against him, and Bull’s eye closed as he felt her come around his pulsing member.  He soon followed, and he buried his face in her neck, his teeth latching onto the muscular skin between her neck and shoulder as he grunted.

They shuddered together, his arms a tight band around her.  They tried to keep their breathing as quiet as possible, difficult as it was.  Finally, they quieted.  Bull withdrew, and Garesh turned to look at him. 

When their eyes met, there was only the briefest pause before they both chuckled softly to themselves. 

Bull waggled his eyebrows.  “You’re losing your resolve, _Kadan_ ,” he quipped.  “Took longer to convince you last time.”

The Inquisitor glowered at him as she straightened her clothes.  “You can be very…persuasive,” she responded.  Her fingers brushed his softening member, and his lips tilted up.  If she wanted to go again, he would be more than willing.  His body was already priming itself to please his mate.

When he went to reach for her again, she slid back a little.  “Sorry,” she drawled batting her eyelashes.  “It’s going to be an early morning, and I need my beauty sleep.”

Bull knew she was serious despite her light tone.  He rose on his knees, slowing getting to his feet so she could see how she had affected him, see what she would be missing.  “I owe you one for that,” he said lowly, letting her know what to expect when they returned.

Her skin was flushed, the gray a rose hue over her breasts, neck, and across her cheeks.  She eyed him seductively.  “I can’t wait.  Now get back to your tent before someone sees your naked ass in the moonlight.”

Bull smiled.  “You’re right.  Don’t want the men to get jealous.”  With that, he left, the tent flap sliding soundlessly back into place.

Garesh lay back with a sigh, her body blissfully sated.  She had needed that.  She cast a quick glance toward Vivienne.  The mage still slept peacefully.  Good.  No awkward explanations for the morning.

Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes, snuggled further into her bedroll, and slept.

* * *

The Inquisitor whistled softly to herself as she stuffed her saddle bags.  Her mood was light and confident, and she felt energized and ready for the day.  The morning had dawned with a beautiful sky that belied the frigid temperatures.

By days end, she and her people would be back in the safety of their stronghold, and this, partnered with the events of the night before, had put Garesh in a decidedly good mood. 

Madame Vivienne sidled up as well.  “You are a vision of happiness this morning, my dear,” she observed. 

“Oh, yes.  I am simply looking forward to eating a freshly cooked meal instead of rations, and being home in a nice, warm bed,” Garesh agreed.  “What about you, Vivienne?  Surely you are excited to be going back?”

“Most certainly,” the mage answered.  “I look forward to my bed, some tea, and my grimoires, as well as the people.  Furthermore, it will be so nice to get out of this dreadful cold.”

“Definitely.”  She smiled at her companion.  She also noticed Bull strolling over to pack his own saddlebags.  His eye met hers over the back of his mount, and he smirked sexily.  She knew he would.

Garesh shook her head at him.  She’d never hear the end of this.

“And,” Vivienne added slyly, reclaiming her attention.  “Perhaps you and Bull can continue what you started in our tent last night, hmm?”

Garesh froze.  _Shit_.  She had been awake!  Aghast and extremely embarrassed, she turned slowly to face her friend.  “Oh, I’m so sorry, Madame Vivienne!  Really!  We didn’t mean to—“

The mage held up a hand, staying her words.  “Don’t fret, my dear,” she stated simply.  “I lived in a Circle tower, remember?”  She patted the Inquisitor on the shoulder.  “It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve witnessed a tryst in the shadows.”  She chortled quietly to herself.  “I’ve had them a time or two myself.”

The Inquisitor’s eyebrows rose at the parting comment, and she watched her friend with an all new respect as she moved elegantly over to her Orlesian Courser.  Turning her gaze back over to Bull, she frowned at him.

He gave her an innocent look and shrugged.  “What? he mouthed.

Garesh simply shook her head as she swung up onto her Amaranthine Charger _.  So clueless_.  As her commanders mustered her people together, the Inquisitor prepared to move out. 

Bull brought his mount, a Battle Nug, up near her stallion, who snorted at him.  Neither of them liked the odd animal much, but her lover had selected him, asserting that the beast’s large size and horns reminded him of himself.  Garesh thought the thing smelled funny.

“What’s up, _Kadan_?”  He edged a little closer.  “I saw you looking at me.  What did I do now?”

Garesh gave him a quizzical look.  “Vivienne heard us,” she answered.  Her cheeks colored in embarrassment.  She wanted to disappear.  Vivienne hadn’t been upset, but the thought was mortifying all the same. 

She would definitely have to learn to be quieter.  The matter wasn’t helped by Bull, who laughed at her facial expression.  “Bull!” she chastised in a harsh whisper.  “It’s _not_ funny.  I feel so embarrassed!  What she probably thinks of me now…”

“Ah, relax,” Bull reassured.  “I heard of what went on in those towers the mages lived in.  If they had those things in Tevinter the way they had them here, I don’t think the Qunari would have any problems.  The mages would be too busy fucking to fight a war.”

Ignoring his crude joke, Garesh considered what Vivienne had told her.  Maybe she really didn’t care, but she and Bull would have to be much more careful in the future.  She had to face these people the next day after all.

“Don’t worry,” Bull said in a voice meant only for the two of them.  “We’ll just have to teach you to be quiet.” The look on his face became predatory, and she found herself smiling in return.  “We’ll start tonight,” he declared, and she knew there would be no deterring him.

She thought on last night, on all the nights they’d been together.  That was going to be quite a challenge for her.  But if Bull was up for it, so was she.  They would at least have a fun time trying.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. There might be mistakes, even if I proofread. If you see them, please let me know. I do have a list of prompts I still have to get to. Then again, I have a whole list of works that need to be updated as well, so I'll do my best!**


End file.
